The Fallen Lotus
by lupin181
Summary: .."Please let me go to your place now, Yuu. Please..." Allen begged, tears on his face. Kanda was shocked for a while. But then, with blank expression on his face, he said, "No." After that, the visual communication disconnected. Fluff, OC, OOC, Yullen
1. The Single Damn Long Period Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man.. Hikz.. hikzzz...**

**I'm very sorry if I made Kanda a bit OOC (if you feel that way after read this story).**

**Hope you like it. **

The Fallen Lotus

Chapter 1: The Single Damn Long-Period Mission

All activities in the Black Order were happening as they usually did. All exorcists and finders were sent to places where the Innocences made their acts. Many people in the Black Order did their work as if nothing that happened recently meant very much, except for a certain raven-haired exorcist.

Kanda Yuu had just returned from his last mission retrieving the Innocence with Lavi and Toma the Finder. He felt really tired and pissed at the same time after he got injured badly during his mission. He fastened his walk towards his room right after they arrived in the Black Order and quickly unbuttoned his coat and clothes to take a bath. He could feel his injured left shoulder scream in pain as the water made its way flowing passing his wound.

'_Why the hell didn't it recover as usual?? There must be a damn reason for this_,' thought Kanda holding his pain.

After finished dressing up, Kanda sat on his bed, looking towards a beautiful glass hour on the night stand beside his bed. The glass hour contained several lotus petals as a mark of his lifespan. Now, there were only three petals left. Kanda groaned as he held his left chest tightly where there was a tattoo, a mark of his healing ability and a curse that he got from his ancestors in his family.

'_It's a time for me. Now or never._'

Having his decisions rigorously, Kanda got up and made his way towards Komui's office. When he stopped in front of the office, he knocked the door. "Come in," said Komui from inside his office. Kanda opened the door and stepped towards Komui who was very busy with his work. When Kanda stopped, Komui looked up to see who came to his office then smiled. "Oh, Kanda. It's you. Can I help you?" Komui asked as he looked at Kanda with his right eyebrow raised a bit. You couldn't blame Komui for raising his eyebrow. When he looked at Kanda, he saw a very serious look painted on Kanda's face and he never saw Kanda stare at him like that.

With a serious tone, Kanda answered Komui. "Give me a damn long-period mission. Alone. Everywhere. Very very far away from here if you can make it."

Komui's eyes got widen at Kanda's words, shocked. "What??!! What did you just say, Kanda!? Why did you ask that!!?"

Kanda growled and sighed heavily. "Can't you just give me a damn long-period mission for God's sake, Komui!!?"

After calming down from his shock, Komui looked at him seriously. "Can you tell me your reasons why you want me to give this mission to you, Kanda?" The samurai exorcist sighed again, heavier than before. "Fine."

After Kanda told his reasons and the things Komui had to do during his missions, Komui could say nothing but only nodded. "Fine. There's a possibility that an Innocence made its acts in a small town in Veracruz, Mexico. You can go there. And I'll pay for all your train tickets during your journey. You can go to Mexico tomorrow at 6 o'clock."

Nodding in agreement, Kanda then walking towards the door and left Komui.

------ ------ ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Finalizing his things in his suitcase, Kanda went to Komui's office to get his ticket while carrying Mugen. After Komui gave his ticket, Kanda walked away towards the door but then stopped and looked back at Komui. "There's one thing you have to know," Kanda said. "What is it, Kanda?" Komui asked curiously. "There's a glass hour with three petals of lotus inside it in my room. If the last petal falls, it means my death." Komui couldn't help but freeze in his place with his frozen wide-eyes. "And if that happens, then tell Moyashi that I love him. Now I'll make my leave."

After that, Kanda opened the door and took his suitcase then walked through the gate and exited it. He stopped and looked back at the gate for a while. Then he looked away from the gate and kept walking to the cliff. He jumped off the cliff and landed on the moving train successfully.

From now on, he'd be away from the people in Black Order, the happy-and-sad moments in Black Order, the insults from the redhead Bookman, his home, and... his love.

-Owari-


	2. Something's Missed

The Fallen Lotus

Chapter 2: Something's Missed

It had been seven months since Kanda left the Black Order and hadn't returned yet. People in the Black Order were very relieved and enjoyed it at the beginning. They didn't have to worry about the pissed-off exorcist who would insult them badly, especially the Finders.

In their minds, Kanda Yuu had been the exorcist they hated the most since he entered the the Black Order, thanks to his bad attitude towards them and his cold heart. Kanda also sent at least a hundred death glares if he got pissed off about some things he didn't like. He also treated most of the Finders as if they were nothing but a big trouble to him.

Maybe it made them angry but they just ignored it. But after Kanda made Allen Walker, their favorite exorcist, sad and crying because of what he had said about his traumatized past, they became very mad at Kanda.

They were very angry at Kanda that almost made them didn't want to talk to him for several weeks. Kanda seemed not to care about it as he didn't want to be disturbed by anything. However, recently they felt something was missing. And they were shocked when they realized it. They missed Kanda's death glares that were usually sent to them, especially Lavi who always bickered with him the most. They missed his yells of irritation. Moreover, Kanda had helped them secretly yet they didn't realized it. They had just realized about Kanda's past life because of Komui (and Kanda would chase him like Hell) that they were the same as Allen's except for the history of his family. They missed Kanda so much. And they had to find him as soon as possible at all costs. Seeing this spirit of theirs, Komui just sighed in relief.

----

Allen Walker was still in a labile state because of his broken heart. He still couldn't forget how Kanda had said about his traumatized past so badly. He had to recover at the Asian Branch and sometimes he went on missions to retrieve Innocences. But, Allen was stressed now not because of his broken heart. Last week, he was appointed as a General by the Vatican. Even though Allen didn't want to, Inspector Leverrier forced him. Much to his very dismay, he accepted his new position as a General.

After receiving his position, Allen rushed to his room. Making sure he had locked the door properly, he rested his back on his bed and daydreamed. Usually when he was mad about something, Kanda (without realizing it) would bicker with him and they insulted each other that made Allen forgot his anger. He chuckled softly.

When he had left the HQ to the Asian Branch to ignore Kanda, he didn't feel anything but pain at that time. Although he was angry with Kanda, he couldn't deny his feelings for the Japanese exorcist. '_How could I fall in love with that cold hearted bastard?! He even hated me since our first time we met! He always gets pissed off for no reason even I apologize to him! He always calls me 'bean sprout' and when I tell him my real name, he just ignores it. That makes me fed up. But..._'

Allen didn't realize his tears flowing down his cheeks. '_But... He's always with me when I feel sad and cares about me even though he doesn't show it. And he's the only one who threats me indifferently after knowing my past. He even lets me cry on his shoulders with his strict face. Although he's mean, he always saves me during our missions before. And now I-_'

He wasn't sure how to say it but he knew one thing in his mind. There was one thing that he lost and he missed it so much. He couldn't help but let his tears fall on his pillow.

"Kanda....."

Then he sobbed and fell a deep sleep, hoping tomorrow would be better.

-owari-


	3. A Petal Has Fallen

The Fallen Lotus

Chapter 3: A Petal Has Fallen

In an inn which was located in a small town in Athens, Greece, Kanda woke up. In the morning after the heat of the sunrays hit him through the window. Groaning in his dismay, Kanda got up from his bed and took a bath. As the heat water flew passing his entire body, Kanda felt uncontrollable pleasure washing over his mind.

Kanda felt that way because he had been tired of destroying four Level 4 and five Level 3 Akumas last night and retrieving the Innocence that Komui had informed him about at their last contact a month ago. The Innocence was kept in his coat inside his cupboard safely. He got countless bruises, scratches and wounds everywhere as the result of destroying the Akumas alone. He gritted his teeth holding his pain when the water washed all his wounds.

'Tch. This fucking wounds... when the Hell will they get healed!!?'

After he finished dressing up, Kanda sat down on his bed and took his golem. "Connect me to Komui," he ordered. The golem did his duty to connect to Komui while Kanda waited.

Then he heard a sound that Komui had been connected successfully.

"This is Black Order. Komui Lee's speaking. How can I help you?" the supervisor asked.

"Komui. It's me, Kanda," Kanda answered with his usual tone.

"KANDAAAA!!! OH THANKS GOD!!! FINALLY YOU'RE CONTACTING ME NOW!!!" Komui screamed in happiness.

Obeying his reflex, Kanda covered his ears. "Shut up, baka kantoku*! Can't you just lowered your Goddamn loud voice!!? I'm almost fucking deaf!!" Kanda shouted, pulling away his hands from his ears.

"Mou!! You can't blame me for that! You have worried me so much! You haven't contacted me since our last contact a month ago, Kanda!" Komui growled desperately.

"Che. You're fucking quarrelsome. There's something important I have to tell you about so listen to me carefully," the pissed-off exorcist said.

"Huh? What is that?" Komui asked in curiosity.

Kanda sighed heavily. "Last night, I retrieved the Innocence you've told me about at our last contact after I fought four Level 4 and five Level 3 Akumas. Geez, they got me wounded pretty well although I could defeat them. And-"

"**WHAT!!!!!!???? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, KANDA!!!!?? WHY DID YOU DO SUCH A RECKLESS THING LIKE THAT, KANDAAAA!!!??????**" Komui screamed again, this time louder than before.

Kanda withdrew his golem from his ears immediately then pulled it again. "SHUT THE HELL UP, BAKA KANTOKU!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM AT ME LIKE THAT!!" Kanda shouted in return. Now he was really pissed off.

"Kanda!! You can't do reckless things like that again! You can die!" Komui pointed.

"Che!! Like Hell I'll die that easily! Not until I find _that person _and finish my business with _**him**_," Kanda said with cold tone.

"But-"

"I'm not done yet, baka kantoku! Let me speak!!"

"Uugh!!" Komui growled in defeat.

Kanda sighed again. "I'll send the Innocence to you with my golem and make sure you get it secretly. And I want to go to a small village in Bali, Indonesia, on the next week. Some information I got indicate that now _he_ is there, more precisely in Denpasar. I should go there as soon as possible. But with my current condition, I have to wait until my wounds get healed and go there next week."

"Kanda, but-"

"No 'but's, Komui," Kanda said with anger.

Komui could feel a dark aura surrounding the Japanese exorcist when he talked about _him_.

Sighing in defeat, Komui said, "Fine. Anyway I got a report two days ago. There's possibility that an Innocence has made strange effects in a small village in Denpasar as the city you've mentioned before. I'll buy you a train ticket to go to Thailand then continue using a ship with destination of Indonesia, and both the tickets will be sent to you with your golem after I get the Innocence from you. Do you still have money?"

"Of course I don't. I only have money with euro currency. I can't buy anything in Indonesia with euro. I can only buy with rupiah there," Kanda replied.

"Okay. I'll also send some money with rupiah currency that I'm sure will be enough for you along with the tickets."

"Thank you. Anyway, how's the Black Order doing?" Kanda asked.

Surprisingly, Komui screamed again in happiness. Kanda raised his eyebrow at the scream. " We're really fine here. You know what, Kanda? Allen-kun's just been appointed as a General! We got that news from Bak Chan two weeks ago and we are very happy for him! Are you happy for him, Kanda?!" Komui asked excitedly.

"Che. Why the fuck do I care about Moyashi anyway?"

But Komui knew Kanda was lying. He knew Kanda still loved and cared about their youngest General from the bottom of his heart, although Kanda wouldn't admit or say it aloud (yeah, he'd rather die than admit his feelings to Allen). How cute he was! He giggled at the thought.

"Anyway, Kanda, when I get the Innocence from you, I'll replace your golem with one of mine so it will be easier for me to communicate with you face-to face. You don't mind with that, do you?" Komui asked with hope in his tone.

"Che. Fine. Do as you like, as long as I won't get any troubles because of your damn stupid invention," Kanda growled furiously.

"Owww!! Don't say that to my precious inventions, Kanda! But I thank you for accepting my request," Komui chirped in joy. Actually, he had his own reasons to insist that Kanda got the new golem from him (even though he knew the wraths he would get from Kanda if he found out about it).

"By the way, I have to get my breakfast now. I'm starved. I'll send the Innocence after the breakfast. Make sure you'll send the tickets and money quickly as soon as you get the Innocence, Komui," Kanda said with his usual tone.

"Alright, Kanda."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye."

As the communication was disconnected, Kanda got up from his bed and walked down towards the hall to get his breakfast, bringing Mugen along with him.

---------

After the disconnected communication, Komui rested his back on his chair and sighed heavily.

Kanda had traveled from a country to another for eight months. From the beginning of his long mission, Kanda went to Mexico, then Egypt, Australia, South Korea, Saudi Arabia, Britain, Germany, Venezuela, South Africa, France, China, and now in Greece. The next country Kanda was going to go to was Indonesia.

Komui didn't know when this long mission would be ended. Kanda's long journey cost a lot of money. The amount almost made the others faint knowing the prices. But despite its prices, Kanda had retrieved a lot of Innocence easier since he was there every time he contacted Komui and got information about the Innocence so the others could just ignore it.

Quietly, Kanda had retrieved the most of Innocence among all exorcists in the Black Order included Allen. But, the Vatican didn't know about this and Komui cs wanted to keep this secret from them, especially Allen. But it seemed not to work at all. Most of Finders in HQ had talked about this rumour and it reached out to all branches of the Black Order. But, Komui cs could be relaxed for a while because they didn't want to tell it to Vatican and the Commanders.

Suddenly his thought was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Come in," Komui said.

When the door was opened, he saw Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Chaoji, Reever and the whole staff of the Black Order entered his office, staring at him with concern looks.

"What happened to Kanda, Nii-san?" Lenalee worriedly asked.

Komui sighed again. "Kanda's just told me that he fought four Level 4 and five Level 3 Akumas while he was retrieving the Innocence in Greece. Although he could destroy them, he got injured badly."

"What!!!??" everyone in Komui's office shouted.

"Awesome! That's a new record for an exorcist, even the Generals couldn't manage to destroy so many Level 4s and Level 3s just in one night! He must have been getting stronger since he went on his very long-term mission!"

"And this time he'll go to Indonesia after his wounds get healed. He said that _that person_ is there," Komui added.

"That Yuu-chan's really stubborn," Lavi said, worrying his comrade. Suddenly he got an idea in his head.

"Komui-san! Panda-jii! I've got something to do!" the redhead exclaimed running to the door.

Komui got up from his chair. "Where are you going?" Komui asked.

Lavi stopped for a while and looked back at Komui. "I'll discover the history of Yuu-chan's family! See ya!" Before Komui could say a word, Lavi had disappeared from their view.

"That stupid apprentice. He only gives me a lot of trouble, but I'll help him," Bookman said, joining his successor and walked away leaving Komui's office.

After silence took over them for a while, Lenalee turned her head to her brother.

"Nii-san, should we let Allen-kun know about Kanda?" Lenalee asked, almost crying.

Komui shook his head as the answer. "Kanda won't ever let us do that. He knows Allen is still mad at him, and he doesn't want him to be involved into this dangerous situation. And I know the reason why he does it to us especially to Allen-kun."

"Will you tell us his reason, Komui-san?" Miranda asked with a concern look.

"I can't. It's too horrifying for all of you to know who _he _is," Komui said with terrified face.

Lenalee and the others became even more confused with Komui's words.

But as they began to protest, Komui stopped them. "Calm down, everyone! Fine! Fine! But I'll give you only one thing. I won't say more than that. Do you understand?"

All of them nodded in agreement.

"Good."

Then silence took over them. Komui sighed.

"Do you still remember the oldest child of the Noah family, Road Kamelot?" Komui asked to the others who nodded then continued.

"All of us know clearly that Road had almost killed Allen-kun last year in London when he fought the Earl of Millennium, and we also know Road was the strongest among the Noah.

But... She's been killed four months ago when Allen-kun and several exorcists from the Asian Branch fought her and her army in London. Allen was the one who found her corpse with countless stabs in her entire body and a big hole in her head and chest. What I'm going to tell you about has made me very shocked since Kanda told me this four months ago."

"What is it?! For God's sake tell us already, Komui!!" the others ordered impatiently.

"Alright! Alright! I'm not done yet!" Komui said. The others calmed down then stared at him seriously.

"When that killing incident happened and before Allen-kun and the others arrived, Kanda was there after retrieved the Innocence that Allen-kun was going to retrieve. He said that even the Earl couldn't defeat the killer and then he escaped. Kanda was hiding behind dense bushes so the killer didn't notice him. When he was able to see the killer's face, Kanda couldn't believe with what he had seen, shocked very much. Do you know who the killer is? _He_ is....."

As they got their answer, their face filled with shock and wide-eyes.

"It can't be _him_!!" one of them shouted.

"Impossible!!" the other shouted.

"_He_'s dead very long ago!!"

"How could it happen!!?"

"I don't know either. But even though I know about it, Kanda won't allow me to tell it to anyone. He will kill me as well when we meet!" Komui said in horror, thinking of being the victim of Kanda's wraths.

"What should we do now, Komui-san??" Krory asked, frightened with the fact.

Komui shook his head desperately.

"For now, we can do nothing for Kanda. Even I don't know Kanda's past myself. His past that I told you before was the past Kanda had told me before he left. Kanda's past is more complex than we thought and darker than Allen's. If we discover his past completely, that'll be the only key that can bring us to solve this big mystery surrounds him and _that person_. If we are late even the slightest a second, it'll be the end of us and the world as well as Kanda's life. We can only count on Lavi and Bookman-san discovering the history of Kanda's family and his curse- WAIT! The lotus!"

Komui jumped off his chair abruptly towards the door and opened it then ran leaving the rest who gapped at his sudden acts. Then Lenalee joined him, followed by Miranda, Krory, Chaoji and Reever.

"Nii-san! Wait for us!" Lenalee shouted at his brother who seemed to run towards Kanda's room.

Stopping in front of the room, Komui opened the door quickly and walked into the room. He looked for something but then he froze all of a sudden in the spot. He saw clearly a petal fell and slowly hit the end of the hour glass.

'_A petal has fallen. Don't tell me...!!!_'

Lenalee and the others who just arrived then saw the supervisor standing beside a night stand where the hour glass filled with the petals of lotus was. "What's wrong, Nii-san?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"The petals.... There are only two petals of lotus left. This is getting worse. Kanda's really in danger now. I hope he knows his own current condition very well and calculates his acts correctly."

Two hours later, Kanda's golem arrived in Komui's office safely. After finishing packing all things Kanda had asked him before, Komui sent the new golem to Kanda.

* * *

It was too dark to see anything around him. Allen could find in this place nothing but darkness. He didn't like being in this place alone. This place was full of emptiness of everything. There was no jokes and laughs, cries, smiles, love and affection, his friends, people in the Black Order, commotion in HQ caused by the resent inventions of Komui, but what Allen could think about was Kanda.

But every time he thought about Kanda, he always remembered the day Kanda said those cruel words with his cold tone to him in dinning hall during the dinner time.

"_You're such a naïve person! And also a weak person even though you can hide it behind your perfect mask. How can you be called savior while you even can't save your only family??!! You're cursed, moyashi. That's why your parents abandoned you long ago and your foster dad died. You deserve no love. You should be vanished from my sight right now and forever!!!"_

_Allen felt his heart were stabbed greatly hearing those words. And then, for the first time in his life, Allen with the most cruel attitude, said, "Fine, then. I'll go from here and I don't want to see your face ever again!" After that, Allen rushed to his room and packed his things. Then he left HQ with Timcanpy and went to the Asian Branch._

But then, he remembered something that had bothered him since he left the HQ. That was Kanda's face expression when he said those cruel words to him. He'd just realized that his eyes were sparkled with invisible tears and his gaze was filled with such deep sadness with his hands clenched in very hard fists as if he was holding back his feelings when he said that to him. Allen felt that Kanda was giving him a warning about something he didn't know and he couldn't explain what it was. He felt that Kanda didn't mean to say those words to him. Allen felt guilty for saying his words like that to Kanda.

'There must be reasons behind those words and acts!'

Now there was only one thing that ran through his mind. He looked for someone who had caused this complicated feelings that grew rapidly inside his heart. He had to find him at all costs. There were too many questions he wanted to get answered from him, but Allen knew things for sure.

Allen missed his cold hearted every time he looked at him with his usual stoic face.

Allen missed his death glares that were sent towards him every time he attempted to come closer to him.

Allen missed his evil smirks and severe, annoyed words along with his mocking tone that was said towards him every time they insulted and bickered each other for no reason.

Allen missed his 'bean sprout' or 'moyashi' nickname that he always called towards him and he would told his real name as the Japanese exorcist would just ignore him.

Allen missed the feeling when he stood beside him and gave him his unspoken words of comfort and protection towards him.

Allen missed his scent and warmth of his well-built body every time he gave him his hug of comfort or he leaned on his shoulder (even though he still showed his usual stoic expression) to make the younger exorcist stopped crying when he remembered his tragic past.

Allen missed his presence every time he was nowhere to be found but in infirmary because of his serious injury after saving Allen during their previous missions. Even though he knew his injuries were able to heal themselves faster than ordinary people's, Allen couldn't help but worry and cry a lot, scared that he would die someday. Even he couldn't stand not seeing him while he was going on his missions retrieving the Innocence with other comrades. And when Allen was in HQ while he went on missions to retrieve Innocence, he could do nothing but feel worried about his beloved. He always prayed to God days and nights for his salvation.

Allen missed his tender touches every time he caressed his soft, pale cheeks with such a gentleness to wipe his tears away from his face. At the moment he did that, Allen always blushed for no reason. He felt his heartbeat getting faster and comfort at the same time when he leaned to the touches. He also felt safe when he held his hands; he even hugged him tightly as if he would always protect him from any harm.

Allen missed his soft and calming gaze that only was shown every time both of them were alone. Kanda stared at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world, and so did Allen.

Allen missed his smile that rarely was shown to him. But... Once he saw his gentle smile, that was more than enough to calm down his confusion and restlessness, his sadness, his misery, his guilt, his despair and, what he had faced since he was very young, his pain. As if his smile hypnotized him to sink into the warmth and calmness of his heart.

Allen missed all about him.

Allen needed him.

Allen Walker missed Kanda Yuu so much.

"Kanda!! Where are you??!" Allen shouted, turning his head to everywhere and kept running to find Kanda. He wanted to see him right now. Finding him nowhere, Allen became very desperate. He didn't want to lose him for God's sake!

"Kanda..." Allen sobbed, almost crying. "Please.... show up yourself..... I need you..." Now he was crying, couldn't hold back his tears flowing through his cheeks.

"Please... come back... to me..."

Suddenly cold wind blew passing his body and waving his white hair and giving him the feeling that made him frighten. Now he wanted to see Kanda right now.

"KANDA!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!?? PLEASE!!!"

Then without knowing it, Allen was in a forest which was filled with sakura trees. He stared at the trees for a while then turned his head to his left and saw the most important person who had entered his life. Kanda Yuu.

"K-Kanda?... Is that you?..." the cursed boy asked with hope to no end.

There he was, standing in front of one of the sakura trees, wearing a tight, sleeveless, dark blue turtleneck shirt that showed off his well-toned body and black pants of the exorcist uniform. His exorcist coat was hung on both his broad shoulders elegantly. His Mugen and a katana were hung safely beside his waist, proving that he was a samurai exorcist. A small yet long light blue blindfold was tied around his waist. His long, bluish black hair was tied in a high ponytail with Allen's red ribbon that he got for a certain reason from one of their previous missions. A relaxing musk scent could be smelled from his body and reached to where Allen stood. But what caught Allen's attention the most was the cold yet tender gaze coming from those dark blue eyes. It made Kanda became even more handsome than before.

He could see Kanda's usual smirk was plastered on his face with his cold glare but there was something different about it. It was not only filled with gentleness and comfort but also a small, calming smile, sending such a feeling of relieve through Allen's vein.

Allen gasped. He couldn't describe how happy and relieved he was when he saw the man he had longed for. He let his tears slid down his face.

"Allen..." Kanda called in half whisper.

That was enough to make Allen launching himself in a great speed towards the young samurai. As there was only an inch between them, Allen hugged him firmly as if he wasn't going to let Kanda disappear from his hug. He even buried his head into Kanda's chest and breathed in his scent. Admitting his happiness, Kanda pulled Allen closer to him and stroke his white hair affectionately.

'Oh God!! It feels so right having him hold me tightly like this...'

Allen tried to hold back his trembling legs but failed. His legs fell on the ground. Seeing this, Kanda drew his coat from his shoulders and put on Allen's shoulders. He then pulled Allen closer to him and sat down then leaned on the tree. Allen flushed as Kanda rested his chin on top of his head but he didn't care about it.

Kanda stroke his back with little circle move, making Allen feel more comfort transferred to his heart. He sat on Kanda's lap, bringing his hand towards the older teen's cheek. At the moment he touched his cheek and felt warmth radiating because of the contact, Allen felt undescribingly happy. He looked at the older exorcist. A gentle look and a soft smile were seen on Kanda's face. Allen was getting the feeling of falling in love with Kanda even more than before.

"Kanda, I miss you...." Allen called with lust as his tears streamed down his cheeks. Kanda wiped the tears away and kissed Allen on his forehead before he said, "It's Yuu." Allen's smile became bigger than before when he heard that.

And then, Kanda put his hand into his pocket and took out something. Kanda then put it on Allen's hands. It was the most beautiful lotus that Allen ever saw in his life. "Thank you, Yuu. It's very beautiful," Allen said in joy as he looked up at his beloved and frowned.

The soft smile and gaze were turned into sad ones. Soon, Kanda put Allen on the ground and stood with his back facing him. Allen looked at him and felt confused with his sudden act. But then, he looked down at the lotus and he realized just now that the petals of lotus fell on the ground abruptly. He looked at Kanda and the lotus at the same time, feeling something bad would happen. And as the last petal fell, Kanda fell on the ground abruptly. Allen widened his eyes in shock then approached him worriedly.

"Yuu!!?? What's happening to you?! Please answer me!" Allen shouted, almost sobbing while he was shaking the samurai's body. There was no reply from him. Allen was getting scared with this.

"Please wake up, Yuu!! Please..."

Suddenly, Kanda's body shone and turned into countless petals of lotus. Then the petals flew away to the sky leaving the cursed teen alone. He burst out into tears loudly, still staring at the sky where the petals of lotus disappeared.

"Yuu!!! Don't go away from me! Please come back!! I'm sorry for what I've said to you before! I love you! Please!! Don't leave me alone here!!!"

"_YUU!!!_"

* * *

Allen woke up, covering with sweat on his body and tears on his cheeks. He was still scared about his nightmare, scared it would really happen to the raven-haired exorcist. Timcanpy approached him and nuzzled into his hair to comfort his master.

'I just have an awful nightmare. But it seems like real.'

"Yuu...." Allen sobbed, wiping away his own tears.

After cried in an hour, his face turned into a serious expression. Then he got up from his bed and began putting his clothes and other important things into his suitcase hurriedly. Finishing by putting his general coat, Allen took his suitcase and walked towards the door of his room.

"Let's go, Tim. We have to return to HQ as soon as possible. Come on!"

Timcanpy joined as his young master as he walked towards Bak's room. When he knocked the door and stepped into the room, Allen declared his decision to return to HQ. At the beginning of their conversation, Bak and the others disagreed about it. But something in the youngest General's tone and glare made them shiver. Bak had no choice but gave him permission to go to HQ. Then he contacted Komui right after Allen left for the HQ through the Arc.

"This is Black Order, Komui Lee's speaking."

"Komui. It's me, Bak Chan from Asian Branch."

"Oh, it's you. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"It's about your youngest General, Komui. He's just left here and on his way to HQ, for exactly to your office."

"What!? Why did he do that?"

"I don't know either. We tried to stop him from doing it but there was something in his tone and glare that made us shiver. He looked like he was going to search for something very important to him in his life no matter how long he would have to wait for. We couldn't stop him. This situation is getting worse since the killing incident of Road Kamelot four months ago."

"I know that very clear, Bak. I have to make sure Allen-kun won't find out about Kanda's current condition. Kanda won't be glad if he knows Allen-kun is attempting to find and meet him. He'd kill me someday when we meet again." Komui shuddered in fear.

"By the way, thanks for your information, Bak."

"No need to thank me. Then, bye."

"Bye"

Then the communication was disconnected. Komui sighed desperately.

'What will you do from now on, Kanda? It looks like Allen-kun just found out about his feeling towards you. Can you deal with your own problems right now? I hope you can do that.'

He had to tell the others in HQ so they wouldn't breath a word about Kanda in front of Allen.

'Aaarrggggh!! So troublesome!!'

-------------

At the same time, Kanda sneezed. 'Who the fuck is talking about me right now!!?' He groaned.

He was finalizing his things so he could depart to Thailand with the train in the morning. He had gathered much information about Denpasar where he was going to go to. Because of some reasons and their religion, people who lived there didn't accept exorcist's presence. He had to disguised himself so the people wouldn't be suspicious with his presence. Luckily, he could disguise himself as another person with different appearance and never failed to deceive everyone, even Allen and everyone in HQ would be shocked if they saw Kanda in his camouflage. After he finished his things in his suitcase, he sighed heavily.

'Another Goddamn long journey... and another trouble from that baka kantoku through his new communicating golem. If I find out that he is tricking me, then it will be the end of his life.'

He smirked evilly while he was staring at the black golem in his hand. He got the tickets, the money and the golem five days ago, and he still needed time so his wounds could heal faster. He could get the chance to rest more and heal his wounds once he got the train that took at least three days before he arrived in Thailand and then continued with the ship that took at least a half of a day. That would be enough for him anyway.

He turned his head to the window of his room and walked towards it. He opened it and looked up at the starry night sky. Deep in his heart, he admired the shining stars. There were as beautiful as the cursed teen's silver eyes filled with smile and joy. But then he realized just now he deserved no love from other people he actually cared about, especially Allen, even after what he had said to the white-haired exorcist and Allen's words several months ago. Then he sighed heavily.

"Moyashi... I hope I wouldn't meet you for a while, even forever. You'll be so happy not seeing me for the rest of your life as well."

Feeling so tired, Kanda decided to go to sleep and had a deep, nice dream.

-owari-


	4. The Hair Tie and The Snow Globe

**Hello again...**

**Thank you Glon Morski and Hanistar7 for becoming my beta readers and correcting my mistakes. It helps me a lot to improve my words.**

**And I give my numberless thanks to everyone who reviewed my story and added my story to their story alert or favorite story. I hope you like and enjoy this chapter. **

**I still can't believe that I made the chapter twice longer than my previous one. WOW!! I wish that this is better.**

**Btw, there will be my OC who will appear in this chapter until the end of this story (not the end of this chapter, okay?). So you don't have to worry about it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially Yullen... DGray Man is Hoshino Katsura's (except my OC of course! lol)**

"sentence" – speaking

'sentence' – thought

_sentence_ – past event

The Fallen Lotus

Chapter 4: The Hair Tie and The Snow Globe

-------

Usually in the morning, all activities were done by the people in the HQ as usual.

But it changed soon in that morning after Bak contacted Komui to tell him about Allen's departure to the HQ. A briefing was held as soon as Komui told the others about Allen's arrival at HQ after he gathered everyone in his office. He warned them to not talk, even not allowed to tell about Kanda and his long term mission to Allen when he arrived.

The others could understand it, remembering the big problem Kanda had to face until now, and the wraths. They even could imagine Kanda looking at them with his coldest glare with the most darkest aura surrounding him, promising his wraths and threats to someone who had made him pissed off. They shivered just because they remembered it and it almost haunted them in their nightmares.

When the meeting was over, there was suddenly a sound coming from Komui's golem. Someone was calling. Komui decided to answer the calling.

"Hello. Komui Lee's speaking. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked to the caller.

"Good morning, Komui-san. It's me, Allen Walker."

"ALLEN-KUN!!!?" Komui shouted in shock.

"Allen!!!?" The others were in shock too.

"Hm? Komui-san? What's wrong? Is there a trouble in your office? Why is there so noisy?" the young General asked, confused.

"N-N-Nothing!! Only a tower of my document fell on me! Ahaha..." Komui laughed in despair, trying to hide the shock in his voice. "By the way, where are you now?"

"I'm in front of your office right now," the white-haired General answered.

"What!!? How could you get in front of my office just in a minute like that??" Komui asked in horror.

"Did you forget that I can go and come back here through the Arc, Komui-san?" Allen reminded.

"What!? Oh yeah! I forgot that! Ahahaha..." Komui said, scratching his head which was not itched at all. Then he slapped his forehead.

'Crap!! I forgot that!!'

"Komui-san? Can I come in?"

"Oh?? Yes! Yes! But wait for a minute, okay? I'm still have to clear this mess up."

"Oh, okay," the cursed teen said.

Komui disconnected the contact and looked at the others.

"Everyone, listen to me carefully. I hope you can calm down and act in front of Allen-kun as if nothing has happened. Mind your acts when Allen approaches and talks to you. So, be careful."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then, Komui got up from his chair and he sighed, preparing for the next coming event.

He walked towards his door and opened it. There he was, Allen Walker, standing in front of him with his suitcase beside him on the floor. A genuine smile was plastered on Allen's face who was wearing his general's coat. Suddenly, Komui felt something coming from this general. He felt fear and calm at the same time when he saw Allen for the first time after the general had left the HQ for almost nine months thanks to a certain swordsman exorcist.

'You're right, Bak. I feel the way you felt when Allen-kun faced you and the others in Asian Branch. No wonder you shivered just by seeing him and hearing his voice like this right now. Oh my God!! What should I do now?? I can't let him knows about Kanda!'

"Good morning, Komui-san. And good morning, everyone," Allen greeted after he looked over Komui's shoulder at the others who were in the man's office.

"Hi, Allen!!" They said in enthusiastic voice. They sweat dropped in fear.

'Just hope he didn't hear our conversation,' everyone thought in the supervisor's room.

"Allen-kun!! No!! Errr.... General Walker, welcome back to the HQ!! We're really happy that you've come back to us!! And... You must be hungry since you've just arrived here from the Asian Branch! Am I wrong, Allen-kun?" Komui asked in joy, not pretending about the return of their favorite exorcist.

"Mmhhh… Thank you. But you don't have to call me like that. It makes me feel uncomfortable just by hearing it. But you get that right, Komui-san. I haven't eaten for almost twelve hours. I'm really hungry right now. Can I have my way to my room and go to the dining hall?" Allen asked, grinning in a funny way.

Komui and the others sighed in relief. 'Well, at least our Allen hasn't changed yet.'

"Of course you can! Why not? Then my precious Lenalee will accompany you to your room, and then you can go to the dining hall with her. How about you, Lenalee? Do you mind accompanying Allen-kun right now?" Komui asked to his little sister.

Lenalee nodded in agreement. "Sure. I'll do that. Come on, Allen-kun. You must be very hungry. Let's go get your breakfast."

Allen and Lenalee exited the supervisor's room and the door was closed. At that moment, Komui and the others released their breath that was held.

"That was so close, Komui-san," Miranda said.

"You have my word, Miranda-san," the supervisor replied, touching his forehead as if he was having a fever.

"It will be better if Kanda doesn't contact me for at least a week. But who knows when Kanda will contact me. Oh crap!! There's something I forgot to tell it to Kanda at our last contact!" Komui screamed in panic.

"What is it?" one of them asked.

"It's about the Innocence that Kanda is going to retrieve. The Innocence only appears after someone shows his or her skill as the sword wielder in the full moon."

"Ha?? Do you forget that Kanda is also a sword wielder, Komui? It won't be difficult for him to retrieve that Innocence. What's the big deal with that? What are you frightened of?" Reever asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You've forgotten that many exorcists whom we have sent to retrieve the Innocence die after they attempt to retrieve it. Before dying, one of them managed to give me the report about the Innocence."

"What did the report say?" Marie asked.

"It said that the shape of the Innocence is a white sword and it can be retrieved only by a certain clan. And the clan has a great skill in the sword fighting."

"And what's the name of that clan, Komui-san?" Krory asked, worriedly.

"The name of the clan is... Renjou, and they come from Japan," Komui answered with serious expression.

Hearing that name, the others became shock with wide eyes.

"Renjou!!!!?? As the name of our Grand Exorcist General!!???"

"Yes. Our beloved Grand General, Renjou Hirohito, is the leader of the Renjou clan. I've ever heard that the lost Innocence is Hirohito-sama's. Even though Hirohito-sama doesn't have his lost Innocence anymore, he still has another Innocence fragment which's the name was very secretly to be mentioned until now. But what has made us worry until now is that Hirohito-sama's gone for very a long time. And, his substitute in filling his position is his grandson, Renjou Kotarou. No one even his grandson himself knows about Hirohito-sama's current location and it's still the mysterious case we investigate until now. And-"

"Komui, I'm very sorry if I interrupt your words, but I just remember something important about the lost Innocence of our dear Grand General," someone said suddenly.

Komui and the others then turned their head to the source of voice which they felt came from the door. When they saw the speaker, they became very surprised.

There were the Generals: Cross Marian, Froi Tiedoll, Klaud Nine, and Winter Sokaro, standing in front of them with various attitude (yeah, just remember their different personality).

"Generals??!!" the others exclaimed in half shout, not expecting their arrival.

"G-Generals, what kind of business does bring you to come to my office?" Komui asked, still shocked.

"Well. I just get report from one of the Finders that my stupid disciple was appointed as a General three weeks ago. That stupid apprentice! How can he manage to get that position?" Cross said in his usual rude manner.

The others could nothing but sweat dropped at his words.

"We just come here to give Allen-kun our congratulations for becoming a General like us," Tiedoll proclaimed, smiling softly at everyone.

"What did you just say about our Grand General, General Cross?" Komui asked curiously.

"Do all of you know why Renjou-sama's Innocence is lost?" Klaud asked again to the others.

"Ngg... No, we don't know about it. Do you mind telling us about Renjou-sama's Innocence further, Generals?" the others asked.

"Yes, we don't mind telling that to you. But we can talk about it only when Bookman and his apprentice are with us. Moreover, we can tell it only to Bookman, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, Chaoji, Marie, Reever and you, Komui. Only those people whom we can let to know about Grand General Hirohito, because we don't want the Vatican, the Commanders, and that bastard Leverrier to be involved into this secret conversation," Klaud stated, caressing her anti-akuma beast, Lau Jimin.

"We're fine with that, Generals. But where is the place we are going to go to talk?" Marie asked.

"Can't we just go to the library where Bookman and his apprentice usually appear in?" Sokaro answered with a question.

All of them turned their head to the ex-prisoner General in disbelief, not expecting the answer from him.

"I hate to admit this, but you get it right," Cross snorted.

"Yeah. You're right, Cross. Leverrier and his dogs won't be dare to enter Bookman's affair because Bookman isn't involved in kind of exorcist's stuff at all," Klaud said seriously.

"Moreover, that old man is the partner of our Grand General Renjou-sama before he was appointed as the Grand General. Besides, we'll also bring someone who knows very well about the Renjou clan," the redhead General added.

"Okay. When will we meet, Generals?" asked Komui."Well... Maybe at 8 o'clock on the night of tomorrow, we guess it'll be safe," Tiedoll said.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow at 8 o'clock at night in the library. Don't forget about it," Cross proclaimed lazily.

"Okay. Thank very much, Generals," Komui thanked, bowing his head to show his gratitude towards the Generals.

"No need to thank us, Komui. See you tomorrow at the night. Make sure that you'll tell Bookman, Lavi, and your sister about the meeting too," Tiedoll uttered.

"I'll definitely tell them, Sir. Thank you," the Chinese responded supervisor.

"You're welcome. Now if you excuse us, we'll leave. We have to approach that bastard Commanders. See you." Klaud gave them her regard before she and the other Generals left the room towards the Commander's office.

Komui spun his body so he could stare at the others with a very, very desperate look of his.

"Everyone, I need your help. Please, seal Kanda's room so no one can enter the room except for Kanda himself, a certain person, and me .... And make sure that the seal can't be broken by anyone but the three of us. Just put the seal on the knob. I have the key to break the seal. Here."

Komui handed a small paper that had the same color as the door knob of Kanda's room to Reever.

Everyone nodded slowly.

"Thank you." And soon after saying that, Komui and fell on the paper-covered floor and passed out.

"Komui!!" Reever and everyone shouted in the room. Immediately, they approached him and brought him to the infirmary that morning.

Marie and Chaoji then decided to tell about the meeting to Bookman, Lavi and Lenalee, substituting Komui. On the other hand, Reever and one of the staff of the Science Department went towards the dark haired exorcist's room and set up the seal.

'Why did Komui order us to seal Kanda's room? And where did he get the seal and the key?'

- Meanwhile in the dining hall -

Allen was having his monstrous appetite as usual. Jerry was very happy that Allen had come back to the Headquarters. The cook served him his countless breakfast happily. When the tray of foods approached his table, Allen ate his breakfast quickly. Smiling calmly, Lenalee stared at the boy eating his breakfast.

"How was your life in the Asian Branch, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked curiously after Allen finished eating his breakfast.

"Well, I've done fine. I've trained with Fou to improve my skill for almost nine months there, so I guess I'm stronger than before," Allen smiled calmly.

"Not that so easy to be a General, stupid disciple." Someone retorted suddenly.

Allen and Lenalee turned their heads to the source of the voice. Allen froze at the spot. There were the Exorcist Generals, with Cross standing in front of them.

"Sh-Shishou*??" Allen called in disbelief. "When did you come?"

"Just five minutes ago, stupid disciple. Is that only your greeting towards your master?" Cross asked in irritation.

Allen bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Don't give a damn to this stupid man, Allen-kun. We come here to congratulate you for becoming a General like us," Tiedoll explained.

"Congratulations, Walker-kun," Klaud said, shaking Allen's hand.

"Th-Thank you," Allen replied timidly.

"Just because you are appointed as the General by the Vatican, that doesn't mean that I'll approve it that easily. So, I want to check it myself if you are suitable as the General with a duel. Will you accept it?" Cross asked, challenging Allen.

Allen was surprised hearing that, but it lasted for a while. With a serious expression that was never seen by anyone, he said, "Yes, I will. When?"

Cross smirked at the expression. "Meet me in the training ground tonight at 9 o'clock. Don't be late, stupid apprentice! I won't tolerate it."

"I won't, Shishou," Allen said again without changing his expression.

Cross smiled evilly. "Good."

Then, they saw Marie and Chaoji walking toward them.

"Lenalee, there's something we want to tell you about. Can you come with us for while?" Chaoji asked with serious expression plastering his face.

Lenalee was confused for a while before she noticed what Chaoji meant.

"Yes." Then Lenalee turned her head to face the Generals. "There's something urgent we want to discuss about. If you don't mind, we'll make our leave to Nii-san's room."

"Well, you may leave us. By the way, we still have something important to tell about. Allen-kun has become a General, that means he must know about it," Tiedoll pointed, his voice was filled with a bit serious tone.

Lenalee, Marie and Chaoji felt relieved and bowed their head then walked leaving the Generals.

Cross, Tiedoll, Sokaro, and Klaud then turned their head to Allen.

"So... where should we start from?" Cross asked.

- At the same time in the infirmary -

In one of many beds in the infirmary, Komui was surrounded by Reever, Bookman, and Lavi.

Komui's forehead was put with cold rag to decrease the temperature. Although his body was in a weak state, Komui managed to speak so the situation wouldn't be worse than now.

He was about to speak about something when he and the others heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Reever said.

The door was opened and revealed the sight of Lenalee, Marie and Chaoji. When they saw Komui laying down on his bed weakly, Lenalee became very worried and approached him hurriedly.

"Nii-san!!?" Lenalee called. "Are you alright?"

Komui suddenly got up and chirped, "I'm very fine, my precious Lenalee. I-"

He lay down on his bed again almost collapsing because of great tiredness.

"Nii-san!!" Lenalee panicked.

"Don't worry, Lenalee. I'm just lack of sleep because I've been checking up something for almost two days without a chance to rest," Komui answered softly. "Has someone told you about our meeting with the Generals in the library tomorrow?"

"Yes, Nii-san. Marie and Chaoji have told me about the meeting. What will we talk about with the Generals?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"You'll know it tomorrow, Lenalee," Komui remarked.

"If we go to the meeting and discuss something with the Generals, then it means that Allen-kun will also be there, won't he?" Lenalee asked.

Komui shook his head. "I don't know, it's up to the Generals. Maybe he will join the meeting. But during the meeting, we have to say no word about Kanda. And I hope the Generals will do so. It's because we're going to discuss about the Innocence that Kanda's going to retrieve in Indonesia beside Hirohito-sama's lost grandson."

Lenalee hesitated for a while but then she nodded. "Uh.. Okay. I can understand it, Nii-san."

"Thank you. By the way, there's something important I have to do. Can you get me my black golem which is in my drawer in my room, Reever?" Komui asked with a bit serious tone.

"Okay. I'll go get it now. Just wait for me," Reever replied walking away from the infirmary to Komui's room.

Three minutes later, he came back to the infirmary with Komui's black golem.

"Komui, why did you order us to put the seal on Kanda's room?" the Australian asked after he handed the golem to Komui.

Komui sighed.

"It's Kanda who ordered me to do that. I was told to put the seal through the golem when he sent the Innocence with the golem. He sent not only the Innocence, but also a message for me. He ordered me to put the seal and keep his room away from anyone. He promised me to tell his reasons about it when he gets me breaking the seal. So, all I can do right now is wait for his calls."

"Why did he order you to put the seal, Nii-san?" Lenalee asked.

"He ordered me to put the seal on his room when Allen-kun has returned to the HQ. He didn't tell me further about his purpose."

They remained silent for a minute.

"By the way, what's so special about this golem?" Lavi asked.

Komui grinned evilly. "This golem is one of my best inventions. This golem can not only record our communication and Kanda's activities during his journey but also allow me to communicate with him face-to-face. We have contacted each other for eight months with just our ordinary golem, so I decided to replace them with this special golem. With this golem, I can contact him and inform him faster than before. I'm so genius!"

Komui then laughed happily while he showed the golem to the others, who just sweat dropped at him.

'I hate to admit this, but his invention is very, VERY useful this time!' they thought unwillingly but relieved at the same time.

'Just wait for it then.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen had just finished talked to the Generals in the dining hall and walked towards his room. He took his General coat off from him and then undressed himself to take a shower.

After finishing his shower, Allen dried himself and put his usual clothes on him. Allen then sat down on his bed. He looked around his room. His room hadn't changed since he left the HQ nine months ago.

But it didn't make Allen forgot the recent talk with the other Generals.

-----

"_So... where should we start from?" Cross asked._

"_Just tell him about our Grand General," Sokaro retorted._

"_Gr-Grand General?"_

"_Since you are a General, you have to know about our leader, the Grand General. His name is Renjou Hirohito. He is the Japanese and comes from the Renjou clan," Klaud explained._

"_Renjou clan!? As the clan who has the greatest skill in sword fighting to destroy the Akumas since they were founded a long time ago??" Allen asked in disbelief._

"_Oh? You've already known about them, Allen-kun?" Tiedoll asked._

"_When I was in the Asian Branch, Bak-san told me about them but didn't tell me further. He just told me that the leader of the Renjou clan has become the Grand General over the generations." _

"_That's because only a few people who know the Renjou clan very much. But that's not our point," Sokaro snorted._

_They silenced for a while. Allen felt bad about what they were going to say. _

"_Our Grand General has disappeared."_

"_What?!" Allen exclaimed in shock._

"_He has disappeared for almost 10 years. He's disappeared three years after his entire clan was annihilated by one of his apprentice and his Akuma armies," Klaud said, gritting her teeth._

"_What!! That's very cruel!" _

"_You can say it like that, Allen-kun. Right now, Grand General Hirohito's position is substituted by one of his grandsons, Renjou Kotarou. Even though he's done his job as good as his grandfather, he's not the real Grand General," Tiedoll said._

"_Hah?! Why?" _

"_Because you have to get the approval of their heirloom, which is the long lost Innocence of Grand General Hirohito, before you get your name as the heir of the Renjou clan. Without the approval, you can't be the Grand General completely. But strangely, the Innocence has disappeared three years before Grand General Hirohito," Sokaro responded._

"_Allen-kun. Do you know what happened 2 years before the Renjou clan annihilation?" Klaud asked seriously._

_Allen shook his head in curiosity. _

_The other Generals looked at each other for a moment then turned their head to Allen._

"_Grand General Hirohito forced little General Kotarou and his pregnant mother to go with him and abandoned Kotarou's older brother who is one year older than him. The General didn't want to leave his older brother because his brother has always protected and cared about him since they were born, but Grand General Hirohito hit Kotarou on the neck so he fainted. He also brought his Innocence along with him. That's his biggest mistake he's ever made."_

"_Why??" Allen asked becoming more curious._

"_That's because Kotarou's older brother has been... cursed by him since he was a baby..."_

"_WHAT!!!?"_

"_Actually, the Renjou clan has been cursed over the generations. But, the older grandson was cursed because of an unrevealed reason. And because of his mistake, Grand General Hirohito lost his Innocence and his older grandson. Now he wants to find him at all costs." _

"_Is his older grandson still alive?" Allen asked worriedly._

"_We don't know much about it, but Cross can answer it for you," Klaud pointed out. _

"_Well, I met ever him once by a chance. I was there when the Renjou clan was annihilated. I saw him being cornered by the traitor while he was holding a black sword after he destroyed several Akumas. I attacked the traitor so he would only pay his attention on me, and I succeeded. The boy ran away from us and disappeared from my sight. As the result of letting the boy go, I got a big scar on my right face which I cover it with my mask like now. He left me right after he gave me this scar." _

"_Then, do you remember how he looks like?" Tiedoll asked._

"_Right before Grand General Hirohito disappeared, he gave me a picture of his clan including his lost grandson," Cross said, putting his hand into his pocket and pulling it out. He showed the picture to the others._

"_This picture was taken a month before the incident. Here. This boy is the lost grandson," Cross said while he pointed on the silhouette of a boy who was wearing a black hakama, a dark blue bandanna covering his hair and his face which was so attractive and handsome was plastered with an unusual cold glare._

_Seeing the said boy on the picture, Allen's eyes widened in shock._

"_This boy!! I've ever met him before!!" Allen bursted out._

"_What?!?!?! What did you just say?!?!" The Generals roared in greatly disbelief. _

_Allen jumped in shock on the spot, never expecting their reaction._

"_Where the Hell did you meet him?!" Sokaro hissed._

"_I met him in the forest when I was traveling with Mana for our show in Britain. I was seven when I met him." _

"_How did you meet him? Tell us more," Tiedoll asked, still shocked._

"_I was lost on my way to our tent in forest after taking water to our bottles. It was spooky on that night. And I, being alone in the deep of the forest, was attacked by wild wolves. Then I ran away from them, ignoring the fact that I was lost. Fear washed over my mind while I kept running away from the wolves. Before I realized it, I was surrounded by them and there was no way to escape. The wolves looked at me in hunger. They were going to eat me. I cried that I wouldn't see Mana forever and I didn't want that to be happened. Then they jumped off toward me and I closed my eyes in fear, waiting for them to bite me. But... after waiting for more than a minutes, there was no pain and bites on my body. I opened my eyes then what I saw were the dead, bloody wolves and him who was holding a black sword that was covered with blood. He seemed older than me. He stood in front of me with his back facing me. Then, he spun his body so he could face me. He glared at me coldly and walked towards me. Being scared of his glare, my body trembled uncontrollably. The next thing I know, there was only an inch when he stopped walking. He stared at me for a while before he looked at my gloved left hand. I felt that he knew what was behind the glove, and that made me worried about being bullied like before. But then, he offered his hand towards me. I looked at his hand confusedly. "I will bring you to your father. Where is he?" Without realizing it, I moved forward towards him and hugged him firmly. I cried and sobbed while I nuzzled into his chest. I felt he tensed for a while, but he just let me cried and hugged me back. After that, he pulled me away and held my hand. "Let's go. It's already dark outside," he said. I just nodded and let him led our search to find Mana. During our search, he never let my hand go, and I liked the way his rough fingers entwined with mine. It took an hour for us to find Mana. When I saw my foster dad waiting for me worriedly, I let go his hand and ran towards Mana. Then when Mana and I were about to thank that boy, he had disappeared from our sight. We felt disappointed because of it. Since then, I've never seen him."_

_After Allen finished his story, the Generals sank into a deep thought._

"_If it happened, then there's still a chance for us to find him," Cross rejoined._

"_But how can we find him? It's been _**13 years**_ since the boy disappeared for God's sake!!! And for the worse, we even don't know his name!!" Sokaro bolted in irritation._

"_Okay, okay! His name is Renjou Ren! And I met him coincidentally 4 months ago when I was in London, Britain. That's when I fought the Earl and I was surprised that he was escaping from someone after I asked him why the Earl was scared because he had nothing to be afraid of. The Earl just said that one of the Noah familly had been killed. And the Earl just left our duel instead of answering my question further. I was pissed off then. Right after the Earl left me, I saw a too familiar General of ours whose hands were exactly like the Akuma's. The madman grinned and disappeared. I approached the spot that man had disappeared and I saw a teen, wearing a light blue bandanna and an unusual Exorcist uniform, appeared from dense bushes that were not far from me. He had the very same face and cold glare as the old grandson on this picture. I was shocked a bit but I could hide it so he wouldn't notice it. But he, having such a sharp eyes like an eagle, could see it. And, he looked like he knew my question why he was there. 'So, you're General Cross Marian? Then, tell my orders to all branches of the Black Order. Until I give my next order, all of you just have to prepare yourselves for the big battle against the Earl of Millennium... and another enemy. And tell my little brother, Renjou Kotarou, that I want to talk to him someday. Now, I take my leave. See you again, General.' Then, the boy disappeared from my sight. Damn it!" _

_Cross gritted his teeth and clenched his fists._

"_Cross, so did you tell his order? Because a Finder came to me and told about it a week after the killing incident of Road Kamelot," Klaud asked._

"_Che. I was too tired to do that right after I met him, but I did his order on the next day anyway. When I told Grand General Kotarou about it, his face became so bright with joy and happiness. He is excited because he will be able to meet his lost brother. But he doesn't know when his brother will come to him. However, we are finally able to be gathered like now because of a report about an Innocence a month ago- No. Not only that, but we also received a mysterious message that is always sent to the Headquarter every year. Now, it's been 9 years since the message was sent to us, and we haven't found any clue about the message. And you, stupid disciple, are going to join our secret meeting tomorrow at 8 PM in library. We will discuss this lost Innocence, Renjou Ren, and the message. Nah! That's all. We will continue this on the meeting. Now I wanna eat something delicious, so get out of my way. You can have your time, stupid apprentice," Cross snorted while he walked passing Allen. The other Generals just followed Cross._

"_You can take your rest now, Allen-kun. We'll meet again tomorrow," Tiedoll murmured as he walked._

"_Thank you."_

_Then, Allen walked towards his room._

-----

In his room, Allen walked vacillatingly like a lost child. Since the end of the talk, Allen couldn't get rid of the image of the little Renjou Ren who had saved his life in Britain that came across his mind. He still remembered the features. He remembered that face of his, his eyes, his voice, and, the part he liked the most, his warmth. He felt comfort and protected in his embrace. He never forgot the way Renjou Ren held his hand protectively when they tried to find their way to Mana. He really regretted that he wasn't able to meet him in Britain when he was there. He really wanted to meet him and give his countless gratitude to him. Because of him, he could stay with Mana longer, meet many friends and the place he considered as his home in the Black Order, and...

A certain cold exorcist.

"Yuu..."

Without realizing it, something wet and warm flowing down his cheeks. Tears. Uncontrollable tears.

Then, Allen turned around and saw something on the nightstand beside his bed. He walked towards it and held it gently.

It was a simple, little white ribbon. It was quite dull and rumpled if you saw the white ribbon. However, it wasn't an ordinary ribbon. It was Kanda's hair tie.

Allen stared at the ribbon sadly.

_-Flashback-_

_Allen rushed to the infirmary immediately after he put his luggage in his room. _

_He had just arrived from his mission with Kanda and Lavi retrieving Innocence at a mysterious forest in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. It took more than 3 days for them to find the Innocence. Lavi was about to take the Innocence when Allen's left eye reacted to the presence of Akuma. Then, ten Level 2s and 5 Level 3s appeared behind them and attacked them._

_As the result of the attack and the great exhaustion, Allen got injured quite badly, so did Lavi. But that was not the reason he rushed to the infirmary with a great worry washing over his mind. It was Kanda._

_Kanda's injury was twice or three times worse than theirs. Kanda got stabbed right on his right shoulder when three Level 3s succeeded cornering Allen who had Innocence in his hands and tried to attacked him. Allen had been tired because of the long journey in the forest and the battle against Level 2 and Level 3 Akumas that cost a lot of his energy. And he almost fainted from the tiredness. _

_But, after he witnessed Kanda being stabbed by the Level 3s and falling abruptly right before his eyes to save him, Allen no longer became aware of his exhaustion. In that very second, he activated his Crown Clown and destroyed the Akumas. The Akumas screamed in agony and pain before disappearing from his sight._

_There was a solitude for a while. Allen deactivated his Crown Clown and knelt down beside the unconscious samurai. He looked at the stab on right shoulder that the Akumas had made. Kanda's right hand still held Mugen tightly. Blood flowed swiftly from the stab._

"_Kanda...." Allen called, shaking the Asian gently to wake him up._

_There was no reply from the other exorcist. Instead, his breath became vague. And then, there was no move of his chest as the sign of breath. Allen's eyes widened in horror._

"**KANDAAAA!!!!**_" Allen screamed in a loud voice uncontrollably._

_Because of the loud scream, Lavi could find them easily. _

_While Lavi approached them in a rush, he saw Allen rested his head on Kanda's chest, crying and sobbing. When Lavi saw the blood under Kanda's body, he became very shocked. _

"_Kanda! Get a hold of yourself! Please!" Allen sobbed loudly._

"_Allen! We must bring him to our tent as soon as possible! Hurry up!"_

_With Lavi_ʼ_s Innocence, they flew to their tent hurriedly. They wrapped Kanda's wound with bandages immediately. They then contacted Komui and told him about Kanda. Soon, Komui ordered them to return to the HQ at that time using Lavi_ʼ_s Innocence. Without thinking twice, Lavi and Allen packed their things (including Kanda_ʼ_s things) in a rush and left for the HQ._

_As soon as they arrived in HQ, Kanda was brought in by people who had waited for them to the infirmary and disappeared from the snow-haired boy's sight. Allen froze on the spot, not being able to accept what had happened._

_Allen fastened his speed and kept running to the infirmary while he was worrying the samurai to no end. _

_'I can't believe it!! Kanda_ʼ_s saved me and he's dying in my place!! Please God!! Don't let him die right now!!_'

"_KANDA!!!" Allen shouted, not caring about the confused look he got from everyone he passing by. When he saw a door that led him to the infirmary, his worry was increased greatly. He opened the door and..._

_What he saw had only made him even more worried and gasp in shock and horror!_

_There were so many blood-tainted cottons and rags on the nightstand beside the bed Kanda was laying on. Kanda_ʼs_ face was pale thanks to the blood loss he got from the mission. __Kanda seemed like he was holding back himself from screaming in pain and agony, and he succeeded. _

_Soon, Allen approached him as he saw the bandage on Kanda_ʼs_ right shoulder was already tainted with his blood._

_At the same time, Komui entered the infirmary and walked towards the doctor. "What happened to Kanda, doctor? Is he alright?" he asked seriously. The doctor answered, "He got a deep stab on his right shoulder, and the bleeding didn't stop until a while ago. But somehow the wound starts to heal itself slowly but surely."_

_Komui sighed in relief but was interrupted by the doctor._

"_However... the object that was used to stab the shoulder was covered with a deathly poison. It stops his breath for minutes then flows through his vein. If we let it stay like this longer and he doesn't come to after his state in a week, he will die for real."_

_Hearing those words, Allen's eyes widened in horror, he and Komui still was staring at the doctor. "You've got to be kidding me.." Komui said in disbelief. Allen tore his gaze from the doctor to the Japanese exorcist._

_Kanda was clutching onto the bed sheet. He closed his eyes proximately, trying to get rid of the pain. Allen couldn't bring himself to look at the other exorcist who was suffering right now in front of him. He had never seen Kanda like that. Then, he took Kanda's hand and pulled it closer to him. Allen held it tightly as if his life depended on it. Not long after that, he started crying again._

"_Kanda... why did you that?... You've said that you wouldn't help me. But why? Why did you save me? If you didn't save me, you wouldn't be like this. Please... Please wake up, Kanda... Don't do this to me... Please... don't... leave me..." Allen sobbed, trembling._

_He didn't understand why he voiced his last sentence like that. He never felt like this before. He never felt frightened and worry to no end like now. Despite his insults and cold acts towards Allen and people around him, Kanda was the only one who could get rid his misery and anxiety. Kanda never pitied Allen for his past while the others did the reverse, and could tell whenever he was sad. If Allen felt sad remembering his past, Kanda (without realizing it or not) would keep insulting the British boy to no end until he insulted him back with the same manner, making him forget his misery. _

_While Allen sank into his thought, he felt someone grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, but you have to go back to your room right now, Allen-kun," Komui said._

_Allen's mind returned to the reality and became surprised at Komui's order. Then, he asked, "Why did you say that, Komui-san?. _

"_I got a report about an Innocence appeared and made its strange acts in Italy. Marie and you will be sent there along with a Finder to retrieve the Innocence. Your train will depart in 7 in the morning. And the mission will take at least a week."_

_Allen felt shocked even more. Then he shook his head. "No. I don't want to go, Komui-san."_

"_What!? Why did you say that, Allen-kun??" Komui asked, very surprised. He never expected those words coming from Allen's mouth._

"_I want to stay. I want to stay with Kanda. I don't want to leave him like this right after he saved me in Brazil. Please, let me stay with him here, Komui-san. Please..." Allen begged, crying even more._

_Komui shook his head weakly. "I can't. The order came directly from the Commanders. I can do nothing with it. I'm really sorry, Allen-kun. You must go on that mission."_

_Allen felt broken at those words. He hated not only the fact that the order came from the Commanders, but also the fact that Kanda was dying during his mission._

_He only gave a small nod unwillingly._

_So, Allen went on the mission with Marie and Toma the Finder. During the mission, he couldn't help but worry, and looked for the chance to finish the mission as soon as possible. Everyday, even every hour, Allen contacted Komui to get updates of Kanda's condition. Even though he and the others managed to destroy the Akuma and retrieve the Innocence successfully just before the last day of the mission, he couldn't stop thinking of the cobalt-eyed samurai in the HQ._

_During their journey to the HQ with the train, he couldn't calm down himself. He was worried sick about the Japanese's salvation. He wanted to know about it immediately._

_'Is he alright? Has he come after his state while I was on this mission. God... Please, save him...' Allen sobbed in his mind. Seeing the expression that was plastered on Allen's face, Marie and Toma became very concerned. Then, Marie patted his hand on Allen's shoulder, reassuring him._

"_Don't worry, Allen. Kanda will be alright," Marie calmed._

"_Marie... but Kanda-"_

"_He's a strong-willed exorcist. I'm worrying about him just as you, Allen. But Kanda won't give up that easily just because of his very bad wound after what he has faced in his life. Even he were to ever get a wound worse than the one he has now. So, all we can do now is just wait. Waiting for him until he gets conscious soon. And if you keep worrying him, he will be very pissed off about it. He doesn't like if someone worries his salvation nor his well-being. 'What the fuck do you think you're doing!?' or 'Mind your own business!!' only will come from his mouth. Do you understand, Allen?"_

_Allen sank into a deep thought about Marie's words. Without realizing it, they had arrived in the station and returned to the HQ. It was midnight. They still had to give their report about their mission to Komui, so they walked towards the Chinese supervisor's room._

_When Marie was about to knock the door, they heard a loud voice coming from the room._

"_WHAT!!! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!? KANDA'S BEEN CONSCIOUS NOW!!?" the voice screamed which was Komui's._

"_Of course he has. Now he's in his room after yelling at us that he didn't want to be in the infirmary any longer. He kept cursing while we were insisting him on staying still there. He seemed so sick. However, his glare was so... definitely... scary...."_

_That was it. At that moment, Allen dashed towards Kanda's room with such an indescribable feeling and relief. Being in front of the samurai's room, Allen stormed into the room and saw the one who had made him worry to no end._

_Kanda sat on his bed with his bare chest and right shoulder that was wrapped with the bandages. His face was plastered with a confused and shocked expression at the same time, but soon changed into a calm gaze. Light rays came from his broken window, hitting the silhouette of the raven-haired exorcist. That made the samurai looked so... _

_'Breathtaking!!!....' Allen froze on the doorway, blushing._

"_Oi Moyashi!! What the fuck are you doing there? And what are you staring at?" the dark-eyed samurai asked, looking very annoyed at the sudden expression of the white-haired._

"_Eh?" Allen's mind came back to the reality. But soon... _

"_Kanda!!!" He launched himself to the samurai so hard that both of them fell on Kanda's bed. _

"_Bean sprout!! What the hell are you-" _

_The words were stopped by Allen who was hugging him and crying out of the blue. The said samurai stunned, too shocked at the unusual reaction coming from the younger teen._

_Soon, the raven-haired managed to regain his cool and pulled the white hair away from him. Seeing the tears that flowed down on Allen's cheeks, Kanda raised his eyebrow in irritation._

"_Why the hell are you crying, bean sprout!!" Kanda asked, almost yelling._

"_Kanda... I-I thought that you die..."_

"_What the fuck!! What the hell are you talking about?!"_

"_I.. I thought that you die because of your wound a week after we returned from our mission in Brazil. While you suffered here, I was sent to the mission in Italy and it took a week. Kanda, I'm so worried to death that I won't be able to meet you anymore after you saved me in Brazil. I'm so glad that you're still alive, Kanda..."_

_Those dark eyes of Kanda widened in shock. The samurai never expected it. He never expected those words coming from the cursed teen, remembering how too often they bickered each other. Hesitantly, he caressed his white hair. To his surprise, Allen tightened his hug on him and nuzzled his head into his chest. Then, a soft shade of red tainted those graceful face of the samurai._

"_Baka... such a worried person you are.." the samurai retorted. And he realized that he saw something red on Allen's hand. Then he pulled away the British from him and took his hand to take a look at it better. It was bleeding._

"_Where did you get this?" the samurai asked. Allen flinched at the question but he answered, "I got this when I retrieved the Innocence with Marie and an Akuma attacked me that time."_

_Hearing the answer, Kanda took off his white hair tie and wrapped it on the boy's hand. Allen never guessed this act coming from 'The Iceberg of the Black Order'. After that, Kanda got up from his bed. He walked and knelt down in front of the drawer. He opened it and began his search for something inside it._

_Allen tilted his head to his side cutely in curiosity. "Kanda?"_

"_Just stay there and shut up," Kanda replied with his usual tone._

_Allen had no choice but kept silent and sat quietly. It was better not to make the samurai pissed off after he just came back from the infirmary. _

_It didn't take so long for the samurai to find what he had searched for. He spun his body and walked towards the boy. There was a white box on his hands, increasing the boy's curiosity. He sat beside the boy and put the box on the boy's hands. _

"_What's this, Kanda?"_

"_Just open it and see it for yourself," the samurai said with bored tone._

_Then the British opened the box and took out the object from the box. He took a look at the object and gasped, shocked._

_A snow globe. It was a snow globe with the clearest crystal glass that shaped the snow globe beautifully. Inside the snow globe were a beautiful white trumpet-shaped flower, an elegant white lily and a pulchritudinous white flower with palmate leaves and exquisite shape of petals. There was something like countless white grains that really did look like snowflakes. The snowflakes rained on the flowers, adding the raving beauty of the snow globe. _

_Allen turned his head from the snow globe to the samurai. _

"_K-Kanda... I can't believe this. This is... this is very beautiful. But I never see this white flower. Do you know its name?" Allen asked shakily, only interested in the white flower with exquisite shape of petals._

_Kanda sighed. "It's a black hellebore. It's a very toxic plant which grows mostly in Antikyra, Greece."_

_Allen raised his eyebrow in confusion. "But the color of its petal is white. Then why is it called black hellebore?"_

"_That's because of its root. The color of the root is black, and it's deathly poisonous."_

_Allen stared at Kanda in disbelief. "But... I can't believe it. Such a beautiful white flower is very poisonous? Who would guess about it?"_

"_Che. Who cares about it."_

"_But... Kanda. Is... Is this for me? For real?" Allen asked in unsure._

_The samurai rolled his eyes and glared at the British, annoyed. "__If someone places something on your hands, do you have to ask whether the thing is for you or not?" Then he turned his head away from the bean sprout, blushing, and he crossed his hands over his chest._

_Quietly, Kanda saw the facial expression of the boy out of the corner and his eyes widened in shocked and disbelief at the same time. _

_Allen's eyes widened, this time bigger than before. But that wasn't the reason why Kanda was startled. It was because those silver eyes was filled with sparkling tears. _

"_Geez. You don't have to cry like that if you don't like the snow globe I give," Kanda growled and got up. And he was about to walk when he felt a hand grabbed his wrist. He spun his body to see Allen got up and hugged him._

"_Of course I like the snow globe you give to me, Kanda! I really like it!! I've never seen such a beautiful snow globe like this before. Even I never dream that I'll have it. Thank you so much, Kanda. I'll treasure it for the rest of my life," the younger teen said in joy with such a lovely smile and sound._

_Now the Japanese couldn't hold back his blush on his cheeks. He even seemed as if he was going to explode anytime at the snow-haired boy's words. Moreover, the British stared at him as if he had found his biggest happiness in his life. A 'Kami-what-should-I-do-now?' look was plastered clearly on his face. But, it didn't last for long._

"_Che. Don't get me wrong about it. I just give it to you so you won't cling onto me that you worry over me like now. It's annoying me, bean sprout."_

_Allen pouted like a child. "It's Allen, BaKanda! How many times do I have to remind you that-"_

_Suddenly, Allen lost his strength because of his tiredness and fell into Kanda's embrace. Kanda was shocked because of it._

"_What the Hell! Now you fall into my arms after you squeak like a girl. Che, you're really a bean sprout, Moyashi," Kanda sneered._

_Allen blushed at the insult. "Shut up, BaKanda! It's not my fault. I ran here right after knowing that you've been conscious, Kanda," the British said with concern look._

_Kanda eyed him questioningly. "How did you know that?"_

"_I went to Komui-san's office right after I arrived from my mission with Marie and Toma. When Marie was about to knock at the door, I heard Komui-san's scream, saying that you had been conscious. So without realizing it, I ran to your room and here I am." Allen blushed when he said that to the samurai then snuggled into Kanda's muscular chest. _

_Kanda gasped at the answer then heaved a sigh. He pulled the smaller teen away from him then got his exorcist coat to put it on his muscular body, not bothering to button it. Then, he walked towards the boy._

_Without knowing it, Allen was lifted in bridal style by the samurai, still holding the snow globe. Being too shocked with the sudden act, he didn't realize that Kanda carried him towards the door and exited his room._

"_W-Where are we going, Kanda?!" Allen asked blushingly, still shocked._

_Kanda groaned. "Just shut up, Moyashi."_

_They were grateful that it was midnight so no one would see them like that. An awkward silent overtook the situation. After several minutes passed, they arrived in front of the snow-haired boy's room. Kanda opened the door and entered the room. Kanda put Allen gently (surprisingly) on his bed and took off his coat from the British's fragile body. He eyed the British for a while and turned his back to him. _

"_Sleep now. You need your rest," the Japanese said and he walked away, only to be stopped by the younger exorcist who latched onto his hand._

"_Stay with me tonight, please."_

_The older exorcist turned his head to the British. Those sapphire eyes of the samurai widened bigger even more than before. An 'are-you-kidding-me?' look could be seen very clear by the cursed teen._

_He was about to refuse when he heard those words again, but this time with more pleading tone and teary eyes. "Please... Stay with me..."_

_The samurai couldn't understand it. He didn't understand why those silver eyes could soften him just by seeing them. Sighing in defeat, Kanda walked towards the bed. At the moment he sat beside him, the cursed teen rested his head on his broad shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, still holding the snow globe. _

_Slowly, Kanda put his hand on Allen's head and caressed those soft, white strands. And, as if it wasn't enough to make Kanda surprised tonight, Allen leaned to his touch, eyes closed. He had already fallen asleep._

_Soon, without knowing it, Kanda had sung a lullaby (WHAT!!! You've got to be kidding me!!! *faint*). A soft lullaby in Japanese. As Allen heard him singing the lullaby, he was surprised that his voice was so... sweet and pure. Allen never expected that cold tone of the samurai could make such a heavenly voice he ever heard in his life. The voice was filled with care, gentleness, melancholy, equanimity, and desire at the same time. Even though he had fallen asleep, Allen still could hear it. And although he didn't understand Japanese, somehow he felt safe, protected and... loved. Soon he sank into deep dream._

_While the British was sleeping in peace, Kanda untied his red ribbon from his collar then tied his long ebony hair into a high ponytail. After that, he kissed him on lips._

"_Oyasumi nasai, Moyashi..." the raven-haired whispered softly._

_-End of the Flashback-_

It happened a week before the night he went for the Asian Branch. Allen felt even more regret when he remembered that night.

"Yuu, I shouldn't have said that to you. I should have realized it from the beginning."

Then, he sat down on his bed and took his luggage. He dug into the luggage and searched something. He frowned. He felt nothing inside the luggage and panicked.

"Where is it? Where is the snow globe from him? Why isn't it here?!"

Allen got up abruptly and started to search his precious snow globe everywhere in his room. He had a feeling that if he lost the snow globe, he would also lose an important part of his life.

"I can't lose it! If I lose it, it means I'll lose him for God's sake! I must find it!" Then he started to cry again, still searching for the snow globe.

------------

At the same time, Kanda sneezed in his train cabin. He was on his journey to Thailand through the train.

'What the Hell!! Who the fuck is talking about me right now?! Che, never mind that. I have to contact Komui about something.'

-------------

After a little discuss about the soon-to-be-held meeting, Lenalee, Lavi, Reever, Bookman, Marie and Chaoji left the infirmary. Komui was left alone there with the black golem which was ringing.

'Thanks God. No one is here when Kanda contacts me,' the Chinese thought, sighing while he was receiving the contact. And then the golem opened its mouth and a project of Kanda appeared in front of him. He stunned at the samurai's appearance.

Kanda was sitting next to the window, holding an unknown Exorcist coat. He wore a black sleeveless turtleneck and the pants of the Exorcist uniform, showing off his muscular features. But that was not the reason why the supervisor stunned. He had never seen Kanda's long hair that was hidden under a light blue bandanna. It made the samurai looked so cold but attractive at the same time. It really suited him. 'How did he managed to tie his hair into a ponytail and can be hidden with the bandanna so easy and neatly?? Wait a second. It seems like I've ever seen this appearance before. Aargh! Forget it! I can't place my memory about it!'

"Kanda, is there something you want to ask about?"

"There is. Have you put the seal on the door of my room?"

"Yes, I have."

"Good. And I just remembered that I haven't got any information about the Innocence that I'm going to retrieve in Indonesia from you."

"Oh yes. You're right. I'm very sorry about it. I will explain it right now."

Kanda groaned in displeased. "Just get to the point, Komui."

"Alright, Kanda. The Innocence that you're going to retrieve is very special. It's different from all Innocences you've retrieved from your previous missions before. It's our Grand General of Exorcists, Renjou Hirohito-sama's lost Innocence 13 years ago. According to the reports of our deceased exorcists who failed to retrieve it, the Innocence can be retrieve only by a person who has a great skill on sword fighting, in other words a sword wielder every year. Unfortunately, the deceased exorcists are the best sword wielders we had. It can be retrieve at the full moon in random places, which is a week after your arrival in Denpasar. From what one of our deceased exorcists reported to us, he said that the shape of the Innocence is a white sword. However, the Innocence only can be retrieved by the member of the Renjou clan, but mostly by the Hirohito-sama's lost grandson after the Innocence gave its disapproval to Hirohito-sama and it seems that the Innocence gave the approval to him. I'm not sure if you can retrieve it without taking the risk of death, Kanda. Kanda?"

Komui could tell that the samurai was shocked. Something was wrong with it.

"Kanda? Is there something wrong?" Komui asked questioningly.

The raven-haired exorcist noticed the look he received from the supervisor and coughed. "Nothing," the exorcist said while he made an expressionless face.

"If you say so, Kanda," Komui sighed.

"Komui, I'm still going to retrieve the Innocence," Kanda said after a while.

"WHAT!!! Do you still want to retrieve the Innocence??!" Komui asked in disbelief.

"Of course. I have no choice about it. I'm already in the train to Thailand then continue to Indonesia through the ship. And I don't want to return to the HQ right now. After all, _he_ is there. _He_ is going to steal the Innocence and I must stop _him_ from doing it at all costs. I've told you the reasons why I go on this damn mission for God's sake, Komui! Don't tell that you don't remember it," the furious samurai gritted. He became very pissed off right now.

Komui eyed the samurai in suspicious. "It's the curse, isn't it?"

Bull's eye! Komui had hit the main point, which was the most sensitive topic about the young swordsman. He could see the sudden change of Kanda's expression. It was filled with terrified and mirthless look at the same time, but soon changed into the serious one.

"You've known that already, Komui. I won't stop unless I succeed on finishing my task and breaking this damn curse. And, by the way, Komui."

"Yes?"

"I give you only three clues. First, find out the substance of the message which you get every year. Then, wait for The Door of Flames to appear itself. And... once The White Heirloom and The Black Heirloom are activated and united in my hometown, the truth will be discovered.... and so will The Heart."

Now Komui couldn't hold back his surprise any longer. "K-Kanda.... Could it be that you're...."

Kanda closed his sharp eyes. "Don't say anything else about it, Komui. Don't mention what I've just said, especially the last part to the Commanders and the Vatican. And one more thing. Don't ever tell that you've seen me in this appearance to anyone, especially Moyashi. Do you get it?" Then he opened his eyes.

Komui gasped at the calm yet aggravated tone and the scary face of the samurai. He could say nothing. "I understand, Kanda. I won't tell anyone about it."

"Good. I think that's enough for our communication today. We'll talk again next time."

"Okay. I'll see you soon then, Kanda."

"Bye."

Then their communication was ended. Komui still frozen on his bed.

"I must meet Renjou Kotarou-sama immediately when I have a chance," Komui told to himself.

--------

It was 8 at night. Kanda leaned on the window of his train cabin. He stared at the half moon on the night sky, gripping Mugen with his hand.

He sighed heavily and then clenched his other hand into a hard fist.

'Why in the Hell's name does it have to be Roshin right _**now**_ of all Innocences in the world!!?'

~owari~

-

***Shishou means master. Allen always called him like that. But, I'm sure all of you know it, right? ^^**

**Anyway, the Heart which I wrote in this chapter is the Heart in my crazy imagination. So, it's not a spoiler, 'kay? I've warned you about it.**

**I present this chapter (even though the themes of this chapter isn't the themes for 1st-6th of Yullen week) for Kanda. I love him so much!! ^o^ This chapter is my gift for his birthday, and I update the chapter right after 12 PM in my place. lol**

**Hope this chapter will suit him. ;) Happy Yullen week!! And happy birthday for Kanda Yuu!!**

**How is it??? (blinking in hope) **


	5. Renjou Ren is Kanda Yuu

**Hi everybody!!! I'm back!! I've been busy with holiday stuffs, but now I'm in my school. I put some Japanese words in this chapter, so please PM me if you find them incorrect. ^^**

**Thanks to glon morski and hanistar7 for editing this chapter!! :D**

**In this chapter, there will be many my OCs like Renjou Kotarou & his family, The Traitor etc.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own DGray - Man ToT**

**So, enjoy the chapter.. \^0^/**

The Fallen Lotus

Chapter 5: Renjou Ren is Kanda Yuu

"speaking"

'thought'

'telepathy between Kanda, Mugen, Renjou Kotarou, and Yoru'

**The Message**

_flashback_

----

It was 8.40 in the night, and Allen would have a duel with Cross on 9. But, he was still looking for his precious snow globe in his room. He was about to give up his search when he heard a knock on his door. Tears were on both his pale cheeks. He wiped the tears away.

"Who's there?" Allen asked, trying to hide his shaky voice.

"Allen-kun. It's me, Lenalee. I'm with Lavi. Can we come in?"

The young General hesitated for a while, but then allowed them in. He opened the door and saw his two best friends. At the moment the redhead Bookman saw him, he gave him a very tight bear hug.

"Allen-chan!! I really missed you so much!! I haven't seen you for almost nine months and now you've become the youngest General! Wow! That's a new record in the history!" Lavi proclaimed in enthusiasm.

The white-haired General could only smile at it. "It's not that big of a deal, Lavi. I'm not that great at all. I don't know why the Vatican appointed me as the new General myself." While he said that, the cursed teen showed his sad expression that couldn't be hidden in front of his friends anymore.

Lavi and Lenalee became worried at the expression. "Allen-kun. Is there something wrong?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"Just tell us your problem, Allen. We'll always help you. That's why we're here," Lavi promised.

The British sighed in relief but still in sadness. "Thank you."

The others smiled. "So, what's your problem, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked again.

There was a silence for a while. "It's about my snow globe."

"Your snow globe?" the redhead asked in curiosity.

"Yuu gave it to me a week after I finished my mission in Italy, and a week before I left for the Asian Branch at the night he said those cruel words to me."

Two pairs of eyes widened in shock.

"D-did you just call Kanda by his first name!!?" the Chinese exorcist asked in disbelief.

Now Allen couldn't hold back his tears.

The other two exorcist were shocked even more at the British who cried out of the blue.

"Allen!? What happened to you? Is it because of the snow globe?" the Bookman junior asked him in concern.

The said British nodded.

"I lost it, and I can't find it anywhere even though I've searched it in my entire room. But still... I can't find the snow globe..."

The British sobbed desperately.

"Why do you want to find that snow globe, Allen-kun? Are you still mad at Kanda?" Lenalee asked in the same worry as the redhead.

The General shook his head. "No, I'm not mad at him anymore. Just now I'm thinking that he's mad at me because at that night, I said that I didn't want to see him ever again. I just realized it right after I had a nightmare last night."

The two of them stared at him confusedly.

"What kind of nightmare did you have?"

Then Allen told them about his nightmare of the samurai. After he finished his story about his nightmare, they couldn't believe for what they had just heard.

'Now way! Allen-kun's dreamed about Kanda's death!' Lenalee screamed in her thought worriedly.

'I knew it. It's the sign about something that will happen to Yuu-chan during his search of _him._ I should tell this to Komui and find more informations about Yuu-chan's family quickly!' Lavi thought seriously.

"I..." It seemed that the cursed teen wanted to say something.

They stared at him, urging him to continue.

"Last night, I just realized my feelings towards him."

"What? What are your feelings towards him then, Allen-kun?"

"I... I love him. I love Yuu."

"_**WHAT!!!**_"

"You may not believe it, but I really love him. I love Yuu so much that it almost hurts my heart. I don't want to lose him, and I'm going to confess my feelings to Yuu no matter what the reaction I will get from him," the British said seriously with a new serious expression that was never seen by anyone (except for Bak and Cross, the people who were the first to see it).

Lavi and Lenalee gasped at his words, speechless.

"But... I won't be able to face him and confess my feelings before I succeed on finding my snow globe," the young General added.

They became speechless even more.

'Nii-san...'

'Komui...'

One... two... three...

'_WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW!?!?! HE WANTS TO MEET KANDA AND CONFESS HIS FEELINGS TO HIM!!!_' They screamed in their mind at the same time

--------

Meanwhile in his train cabin, Kanda sneezed very hard. He groaned in anger. He was in a deep thought about Roshin. Who was Roshin?

And at the same time in the infirmary, Komui sneezed too.

--------

In the albino boy's room, the Bookman junior and the Chinese girl stared at him in disbelief. How in God's name had Kanda done to Allen that made Allen fell in love with him despite his cold and violent nature in a quite short time??

Right when Lavi was about to begin their conversation, they heard a knock at the door.

"Walker, I'm Howard Link. You better let me in and have a talk about something important," Link said from the outside of the room.

The snow-haired boy flinched. He had forgotten telling the German about his depart to the Black Order HQ. It only increased his sadness right now. Then, he walked towards the door and opened it, revealing the assistant of Inspector Leverrier with his expressionless face. And he seemed like he was holding something round which was wrapped with white fabric on his hands.

After Allen closed the door, Link spoke again. "And I kinda found something under your bed in the Asian Branch when I was looking for you. Do you know this thing?"

While the German asked, he showed the thing fully to the three exorcist. And then, he unwrapped the fabric to reveal it.

The others gasped at the thing, especially the young General.

"A-Allen!!.... This.. this is...."

"Is this the snow globe that Kanda gave to you?" Lenalee asked in disbelief.

Suddenly, Allen launched himself to the German and took his beloved snow globe from him. He hugged the snow globe tightly. He started sobbing again.

"Thanks God... Yuu..." Allen murmured Kanda's first name as if it was so right for him to call the samurai like that. Lavi and Lenalee stared at him with great concern.

Then, he looked at the blond. "Thank you very much, Link-san. I don't know what I would have done if my snow globe was lost for real..." Allen thanked the German, tears flowing down his pale cheeks.

The German's eyes widened. "Why do you say that, Walker?"

Before the white-haired boy could say a word, Lenalee cut him. "Oh! Allen-kun! Don't you have a duel with General Cross tonight on 9? It's 8.55 right now."

Soon, his sad face changed into the serious one. The others felt chilled because it.

"Let's go," Allen said with a very serious tone. He exited his room and walked towards the training hall, followed by the others.

'Why is his face like that? What happened to him in the Asian Branch that made him like that?'

It didn't take long for them to finally step into the training hall. There were the other Generals, Komui and Bookman, waiting for the arrival of the young General.

"You're a minute late, stupid apprentice," Cross snorted with bored tone.

"I'm sorry, Shishou," the cursed teen apologized, bowing his head in embarrassment.

"Tch. Never mind then. Now you're here, so we should start our duel soon."

Suddenly, everyone left for the edge of the training hall, leaving both Cross and Allen alone.

The redhead General smirked. "Now, stupid disciple, show me what you've learned in Asian Branch." Then, he activated both his Innocences, followed by the white-haired General.

At the moment the youngest General activated his Innocence, the others including Cross felt something very different about the General. There was a strange aura that surrounded him. It sent fear yet calm feeling through their spine. And there was the darkest serious expression plastering his face. But that was not they felt about it. They felt that he did that to find something very precious to him and wouldn't stop until he got it. They could feel it very clearly. But only Komui, Lavi, and Lenalee who could tell what –no, who was precious to him.

"Let's start this duel, Shishou..." Allen said with plain yet dangerous tone.

Cross smirked evilly. "This is getting really interesting."

As their Innocences hit each other, the duel began!!

* * *

Meanwhile in the train cabin, Kanda was still awake. He was thinking about Roshin when he felt Mugen shaking in his hand.

"Mugen, it's safe now. You can talk to me in your true form," Kanda said.

Soon after the sword's wielder said that, the katana shone into a bright light and scattered to the corner, forming a silhouette of human. Then, the light dimmed, revealing a handsome man who had a nobleman aura radiating from his body. His gaze was cold yet soft and plastered with a wise smile. The man had stunningly light tan skin. He, strangely, had the same face as Kanda except for his hair and eyes. His short hair and eyes were pure black while Kanda had long midnight hair and sapphire eyes. He wore an Exorcist coat which was really looked like the unusual coat, that was seen by Komui at his first visual communication with the samurai in the afternoon, with black pants and black knee-high boots. The coat was metallic black with silvery blue pattern that had an arm band with a crest which had a black sword and a white sword crossing over the crest, wrapped around the right sleeve. He also wore a black head covering of woven bamboo of broad conical shape, with a white fabric attached to the edge of its backside. There was also the crest on the front of the head covering.

"It's been a while since the last time I talked to you in my true form, Kanda-kun," the man smiled a tender smile while he sat on the opposite seat in front of the samurai.

The samurai teen let out a heavy sigh. "Che. It was five months ago, Mugen. So, is there something you want to talk about?"

The soft gaze on the man's face turned into a serious one. "Have you noticed that the Innocence you're going to retrieve in Indonesia is Roshin?" Mugen asked.

"Of course. I've already noticed it at the beginning Komui explained about the Innocence I'm going to retrieve at our last communication. You've heard it yourself. There's no doubt about it, Mugen. It's Roshin. I'll definitely go to Denpasar and we'll see if I'm eligible enough to be able to retrieve it or not. And-"

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Kanda and Mugen stood in alert.

"Nii-sama. It's me," a voice from the outside called. Those sapphire eyes of Kanda's widened. "You've got to be kidding me," he growled in disbelief while he opened the door and pulled the owner of the voice in quickly. After closing door, he turned his head to see another man whose face was too similar to his. He wore a General of Exorcist coat which had more golden pattern, with a sword hanging beside his waist. He was Renjou Kotarou.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'nii-sama' while we're in a public transportation, Renjou-dai gensui*!?" the samurai teen hissed.

Renjou's expression saddened. "And how many times do I have to remind you not to call me like that, nii-sama? You're my-"

The raven-haired exorcist drew his hand towards Renjou, beckoning him to stop. He sighed. "Okay. Stop talking about it now. By the way, why did you come here, Kotarou?" Then, he sat down again.

The Grand General smiled. "It's about what both of you are talking about right now."

Mugen gave him a soft smile. "Hello, Renjou-kun. Long time no see."

Nodding, the Grand General replied, "The same goes for you, Mugen." Then, he sat down beside the human form of the sword.

"Do you want to talk about Roshin?" the raven-haired teen asked.

"Hai, nii-sama. Last week, its shadow came to my place when I was alone. It said that you should be the one who retrieved it at the full moon in Denpasar and brought Mugen along with you. And, it also left the same message that has been always sent to the HQ and the Generals since nine years ago."

Mugen sighed heavily. "I knew it. Roshin has never stopped looking for me since our souls were put into two swords. He's kept searching for me despite of his very long period of punishment. It was 6000 years ago."

"Che. I don't give a damn about it right now. I just wanna find _that person_ then kill _him_. Therefore, the curse that fell upon our family will be vanished and I can return to the HQ as an Exorcist... if I'm still alive after the duel between _him_ and me..." the samurai teen uttered his last sentence in half whisper.

"But you're supposed to be the Grand General right now, not me. Roshin also said like that through the message. And you deserve all you've longed for since you were a child, nii-sama. Please, come back to us. Our mother and little sister, Hinagiku, are waiting for you. They want to see you. And... so does the boy whom you saved 13 years ago. He's become a General and returned to the HQ-"

"Yamete, Kotarou. I don't want to see and meet him right now," Kanda interrupted.

"Doushite, nii-sama?" Kotarou asked sadly.

"You've known it already just with your parasitic type Innocence, Kotarou. He said himself that he didn't want to see me because of what I've said to him almost nine months ago."

"But you didn't mean about your words to him and he doesn't know it yet! You referred those words more to yourself at that time (with several differences)! Even you have given him the snow globe that you made with incredible hard work which almost cost your lifespan, nii-sama! That snow globe means everything to you. He must know that you've saved his life even before he met his foster father for Heaven's sake!! You're the only one who knows the truth about his past! You must tell him!" Kotarou yelled in sadness.

"I definitely won't tell him. After all, the Heirlooms incident will happen to me sooner or later. Nothing can change that, Kotarou," Kanda said calmly.

"Nii-sama!!"

"He's right, Renjou-kun. You can't do anything to prevent it from happening to Kanda-kun. Moreover, the punishment that fell upon Roshin has already fallen upon that Walker boy. To make it easier, Kanda-kun went on this mission and has been avoiding the boy to granted his words," Mugen rejoined.

"But-"

"After all, I'm too tainted by curses that have fallen upon me since I was born to this world. Would there be someone who wants a cursed man like me? No one, and I don't give a damn about it. All he misses right now is only his deceased foster father, not someone who always bickers with him every time he meets him. To him, I'm just a cold-hearted bastard. I'm already used to the way I live like now, Kotarou. You should worry about your men, not me. You're the Grand General now. Your Generals and men need you. Your grandfather has always said that to me."

"No. It should be you, nii-sama, remembering what you've faced ever after you saved me in Edo."

"Have you found your grandfather?" Mugen asked.

The Grand General shook his head. "Not yet."

"Speaking of him. I have a feeling that he will appear soon before or after I retrieve the Innocence. But I'm still not sure about where he'll appear," Kanda said, crossing his hands over his chest.

The others turned their head to the samurai in disbelief.

"Are you sure, Kanda-kun?"

"Hai. And I want to know his purpose, so we'll just wait for him."

"Nii-sama, are you still mad at jii-sama?" Kotarou asked in concern.

Hearing his question, the older teen froze and stared at the Grand General, not expecting it. Then, his eyes softened yet were filled with anger. "We'll see if I'm still mad at him or not."

There was an awkward silent for a while until the samurai teen broke it. "By the way, where's Yoru?"

"Oh! It's outside your train compartment. Just open your window, nii-sama," Kotarou chirped happily, pointing at the window.

"Let me open it," Mugen offered.

At the moment he opened the window, a black flash launched into the train cabin, surprising Kanda and Mugen. The flash landed on the older teen's shoulder then caressed his cheek. Soon, it was revealed that the flash was a big eagle with silky, soft black feathers. Its size was twice bigger than an ordinary eagle.

"Y-Yoru!!?" He called, too shocked.

The younger teen smiled softly, and so did the Innocence of the older teen's.

"Even though we meet every month since you left the HQ, it still wants to be near you. You picked Yoru in the forest when it was injured and you cured it, fed it and took care of it as your pet when we were in Edo. Otou-sama, okaa-sama and I were really glad that you've got your first friend. You're such a caring person despite the violences and aches you've got, nii-sama."

"Che. I'm not that kind of person, baka otouto**," the stoic teen protested, still caressing the eagle. He earned a happy chirp as his reply.

The two of them chuckled.

"Sure you are, Kanda-kun. You always hide it by acting coldly and violently towards people around you, especially that cute boy," the eldest man sneered.

"Urusei, Mugen," Kanda threatened him with his usual death glare, looking at the eagle with the same glare. However, the eagle nuzzled his head into his cheek even deeper. The older teen blinked then groaned in dislike. "Why doesn't Yoru get scared?! Damn it!"

"See?" Kotarou pointed out, grinning. "Your eagle doesn't get scared with your death glare. Yoru knows your true kindness, unlike General Walker and people in the HQ." His eyes narrowed in anger. "They don't know the real you, nii-sama, even our grandfather. He really regrets for what he has done to you."

"Ano.. speaking of your grandfather, has Roshin forgiven him?" the eldest asked seriously.

"No, he hasn't."

The eldest sighed heavily. "I knew it. Roshin isn't going to forgive him unless Kanda-kun retrieves him. I wonder if I'll be able to face him when we meet in our true form. My heart is still hurt remembering what He had said to me. He said the same words as that boy's to Kanda-kun after he said those cruel words to the boy. I was a mere human and Roshin was one of Gods in Heaven when I was alive back then. But Kanda-kun will face worse than mine with the demon's blood running through his vein. His life won't last long because there are only two petals of lotus left and the tattoo on his chest is getting bigger day by day."

"I still don't understand it. Why did jii-sama curse nii-sama just because his eyes are blue, not black!?" Kotarou asked almost yelling.

"Yamerou, Kotarou. That's enough," Kanda said calmly, closing his blue eyes.

Yoru flew to his lap and nuzzled its head to his chest sadly as if it knew the pain that the samurai was suffering from. The older teen caressed the black eagle slowly.

The others knew that Kanda had never been loved by Kotarou's grandfather and other relatives because of his blue eyes and the demon's blood he inherited after saving the young Grand General several years ago. His life was filled with pain and only pain, nothing else. Only his parents, his little brother and Yoru who loved him. His little sister was born one year after the annihilation of Renjou clan.

After a minute, he opened his eyes. "Mugen, are you ready for the retrieval?" he asked.

Mugen gave a small nod. "Hai."

"Kotarou, I've ordered Komui to put the seal on the door of my room and gave him the key to break the seal just in case. Have you found out the substance of the message?" Kanda asked.

"Okay. And yes, I have," Kotarou answered.

"Good. But you must promise me not to tell it to anyone now. It'll be troublesome for us if the Vatican knows it."

"I understand, nii-sama. I won't tell about it to anyone," Kotarou said.

'However, nii-sama, I'll tell it to the Generals, Bookman and other people in HQ at the secret meeting on the morning. I'm sorry but I must tell them as soon as possible. It's for the sake of yours. I want you to be happy, nii-sama. You've traveled around the world since you left the HQ to kill _his souls _and protect General Walker yet you made him hates you on purpose. You sacrifice your own happiness for us, your own family, your beloved and people around you. Moreover, otou-sama, okaa-sama and I haven't been allowed by jii-sama to say your real first name. He cursed you by forcing you and us to call you by another name, **Renjou Ren**. Because of the meaning of that fake name, you're always far from people you love. You haven't used your other name since you ran away from _him_ 13 years ago. But now...' he thought sadly yet in anger.

"Nii-sama, I'm really sorry but I have to go to the HQ. I must meet my Generals and congratulate General Walker," the Grand General apologized.

Those sapphire eyes softened. "Wakatta. You can go now. Don't let your guard down, baka otouto."

Kotarou stunned. 'I really love seeing his eyes like that. It's been years since the last time I saw his eyes softened like now,' the younger teen admired. "Arigatou, nii-sama. Come on, Yoru. Time to go."

The eagle let out a protest warble, not wanting to be separated from its owner. Then, it stared at its master with hope. If only it could speak, Yoru would say, "I don't want to leave you, Master. Let me stay with you."

Sighing heavily, Kanda stood up and brought his eagle to his younger brother, receiving a very sad look from his eagle. "Daijoubu, Yoru. I'll be fine. For now, I ask you to protect my mother and my younger siblings for this temporary time. I promise that I'll summon you if I need your help," he reassured caressing his eagle for the last time.

Yoru could only bowed its head, knowing that it couldn't disobey its master. So, it flew and landed on Kotarou's shoulder.

"Be careful," the older sibling warned.

"I will, nii-sama. Jaa."

The Grand General hugged his brother, who gave him a quick hug, then opened the door and exited the train cabin, the eagle staring at its master for the last time. After Kotarou and Yoru disappeared from his sight, the Asian teen took his bandanna off his head, revealing those magnificent and silky dark blue strands which were untied.

Mugen eyed his wielder worriedly. "Kanda-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mugen. There's no need to be worried about me," the raven haired samurai growled.

'Yes, there is. You're not fine at all. You haven't recovered yet from your wounds since we left Greece. Even though you don't say it aloud, I'll know it immediately. You and I have the same cruel destiny. I wish that you don't have to suffer from this pain like mine 6000 years ago, Kanda-kun. You deserve to get back your own happiness in your life. You deserve your Innocence, your family, respects from people around you and... your beloved...'

The man thought sadly with big concern, staring at the stoic Exorcist who was holding his right shoulder then wearing the unusual Exorcist coat and pulled his long hair into its usual high ponytail.

'Well, your father can't be blamed. I can't blame him for you getting the same blue eyes as him while your little siblings don't. But, you never blame him at all, Kanda-kun. Moreover, you only had your father when your grandfather took your mother and little brother away from you. I wonder if your grandfather will be able to get you forgiving him or not, let alone the fact that he never allows you to accept any apology from anyone if they make mistakes to you. But... it's up to you, Kanda-kun. And... will I also be able to forgive Shin-sama when we meet again in our true form?...'

* * *

-The next day in the morning-

People in the Black Order HQ had their usual breakfast time. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Link, Marie, Chaoji and Timothy were having their breakfast in one table, chatting happily. The Finders were happy that their favourite exorcist – no, General– had returned to the HQ.

After finishing his 100th plate, the young General stood up and approached Jerry.

"Hi, Allen! Do you want to order another?" the Indian asked happily.

"Yes, Jerry-san. I want two bowls of soba."

Jerry's eyes went round twice. The others were also shocked at that. Soon, the dinning hall fell into an awkward silent.

The British noticed it. "Jerry-san? What's the matter with you and the others? Are you okay?"

Realizing the silent, Jerry came back to the reality and laughed in despair. "Oh! Nothing! Hahaha! Here you go, dear. Your soba," Jerry said, handing two bowls of soba to the British.

"Thank you, Jerry-san," the white-haired General smiled and walked towards his table. After he finished a bowl of soba, he looked at his comrades and frowned. Their face was pale and eyes narrowed seriously. "Guys? Is there something wrong?" he asked curiously.

They shook their heads quickly.

"Nothing is wrong, Allen," Lavi said. "We were just too shocked that you ordered soba. That's very unusual of you. And why haven't you eaten the other soba of yours?"

The snow-haired General smiled softly. "I ordered it for Yuu."

Their jaws dropped, speechless.

"At this time, he should be on the way to the dinning hall after training in the forest or the training hall. He must be hungry after training so hard. I want to give him a little surprise. I don't care if I get insulted like I'm used to. I also brought the snow globe along with me. I want to apologize to him for what I've said before I left the HQ. I'm going to confess my feeling to him that I love him very much and I want to be with him forever," the cursed teen said with sparkling eyes and his voice was filled with lust and need.

The others became shocked even more. They really wanted to know what the samurai Exorcist had done that made their youngest General changed his mind like that. They couldn't help but worry about the samurai exorcist's salvation outside the HQ.

"Allen-niichan," Timothy called suddenly.

"Yes, Timothy?"

"Kanda-niichan who usually orders soba is not here. He hasn't returned yet."

Those silver eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean by that?"

"Timothy!!!" Lenalee and the others shouted at the little exorcist.

"You shouldn't tell him about it!" the Chinese girl said furiously.

"But I just only tell him a fact!" Timothy protested.

"Oi!! All of you! Can you just shut up while I'm having my breakfast?!!" Sokaro shouted in dismay from another table that was not too far from their table.

They froze on the spot.

There were also Cross, Klaud and Tiedoll in the same table as Sokaro. The Generals eyed the snow-haired General then looked at each other.

"I can't believe it until now. That brat defeated Cross without giving him the slightest chance to attack," the Mexican General snorted.

"And his strength has been increased drastically and almost surpassed ours, but not the Grand General's yet. I wonder what kind of training that stupid apprentice had done in the Asian Branch," the redhead General groaned.

Suddenly, someone from the outside of the dinning hall opened the door with a loud sound. All heads turned to the door. Soon, all jaws fell almost hitting the floor. Even the other Generals were shocked.

On the doorway, there was the Grand General of Exorcist, Renjou Kotarou, with two women. One of the women was a beautiful young girl with very long black hair, wearing white and black Exorcist coat while the other was older and had gentle smile, wearing a white and red kimono. There was an incredibly big, black eagle on his left shoulder. They entered the dinning hall and approached the table where Allen and his friends were.

"Good morning," the women greeted, smiling.

"G-Good morning," Allen and the others stunned at the sudden arrival of the Grand General and his family.

'Is it just me or... but he really looks like Yuu except for his black hair and eyes,' the cursed teen thought confusedly.

"Are you Allen Walker-san, the new General whom the Vatican has chosen?" Kotarou asked.

"Yes, I am Allen Walker," the white-haired General replied.

"Congratulation, Walker-san. You've become a General in such a young age," the Japanese said, holding out his hand.

"Th-Thank you, Renjou-sama." Allen took his hand and shook it.

"You're welcome. But I come here not because of it, General Walker. There's something more important I want to talk about right now," the Japanese pointed out seriously. "General Cross Marian, General Klaud Nine, General Froi Tiedoll, and General Winter Sokaro. Go to the library where Bookman is right now," he ordered.

The Generals stood up immediately and left for the library. "General Allen Walker, you can bring your friends to the library but not that little exorcist. Go get Supervisor Komui Lee and Reever Wenham. Hurry up and don't be late," he said with dark tone, leaving them behind.

"Why can't I go to the library!?" Timothy asked in protest.

"Don't protest, Timothy. He's Renjou Kotarou-sama, the Grand General of Exorcist. You must obey him if you still want to live in peace and quiet," Marie warned. "He must has his own reason for that. Besides, you're going to have lessons on Exorcist stuff and you're already five minutes too late. You're going to get scolded if you don't hurry."

The little exorcist paled. "Oh My God! I'm late!" He rushed to his room with great speed where his stoic mentor was waiting for him.

They sighed. "Now, shall we go get Komui and Reever so we can go to the library?" the redhead Bookman asked.

"Aa. Let's go," Allen said, looking at the uneaten soba sadly as he started walking towards the library, followed by Lavi, Lenalee, Link, Marie, Chaoji, Krory and Miranda. 'Yuu... where are you now?'

After they got Komui and Reever, they went to the library. They wondered what their Grand General were going to talk about. Arriving at the library, they entered and searched the Grand General. Finding the said Grand General with his mother, his sister and the eagle on his shoulder, the Generals and Bookman at the center of the library, they approached them quickly.

As all of them had sat down, the Grand General began their conversation. "Everyone, I'm really sorry that I held our secret meeting not on the time the Generals have scheduled. I did that because I have to tell this as soon as possible. Before I start the meeting, I'll introduced you to my mother, Renjou Yuki, and my younger sister, Renjou Hinagiku." Both the women bowed their head. "Nice to meet you, everyone," they said.

"We feel the same, too," the rest of them replied.

"Listen to me, everyone. We are going to discuss about the message that has been sent to us for 9 years. Now, I'll show you the message."

Kotarou pulled a rolled paper from behind his coat and unrolled it. He put the paper on the table so the rest of them could read it.

**At the birth of the Devil, there will be a war between The Traitor and Sapphire from the Hell 13 years after the betrayal of an apprentice of his master, the previous Envoy of God. The traitor is looking for the Destroyer of Time to fulfill his wish of controlling the Arc and keep the world to himself. On the other hand, The Sapphire fights to protect the one he loves and the people he cares for.**

**The Heir of the Envoy of God must unite the heirloom of his clan in order to destroy ten souls of The Traitor. There are two heirlooms, one is The White Heirloom and the other is The Black Heirloom. The White was taken away from The Heir while The Black has accompanied him obediently. After being taken away from The Heir and the clan was annihilated by The Traitor, The White rebelled and disappeared from the world. Four years later, The White comes to the world in random places once every year at the full moon. The White is looking for the next heir and waiting for the chance to be together with The Black forever. The Heir has to pass The Door of Flames and face The Hundred Years of Hell a week after The White gives his approval to him when he retrieves the heirloom successfully. Then, The Heir returns to his hometown and waits for the war to begin.**

**The Heir is the only one who knows where The Center of the Innocence is through The Black and The White. It will appear itself in the world at the pinnacle of the war. As the last petal of the lotus falls and The Heir has fulfilled the task to an end, The Heir and his armies will have a chance to defeat the Earl of Millennium bigger. And then, the peace will come to the world and the curse that has fallen upon his clan over the generations will be vanished forever.**

**Don't ever judge a book by its cover. What people have seen of The Heir is just a mask and an illusion of him. He shows his cruel attitude and cold glares to protect people he cares, especially his beloved one. He acts like that towards them so they won't involve into the dangerous situation caused by the war. No matter what happens to him, The Heir will sacrifice himself to protect the most important person in his life, even the curses can't stop him until he reaches his limit.**

**However, when his beloved says that he/she doesn't want to see him ever again after The Heir hands the proof of his love, The Heir will soon die after he destroys the 10th soul of The Traitor in the war which is held in his homeland. The chance to get back his love only comes once. Once he dies, his beloved will regret it for the rest of his/her life, just like what happened to the heirs of the clan. Regret always comes late.**

Their eyes widened in shocked, especially the white-haired General. He never expected that he would be involved into this complicated situation.

Yuki and Hinagiku seemed so sad hearing the message, and so did Kotarou. The Grand General let out a very heavy sigh. "First of all, I'll tell you about the history of The White and The Black, the heirlooms of our clan."

Now, the rest of them paid full attention to it.

"We come from a samurai exorcist clan called Renjou, and our clan was cursed over the generations by Gods because our ancestor always killed innocent people and treated them as trash. As our punishment, we have had to serve under Their orders and kill Akumas. Then, our clan became The Envoy of God and Gods put a tattoo as a prove that we're cursed but do our duty as the Envoy at the same time. Gods also ordered a ninja exorcist clan who comes directly from Heaven as our servant yet we and the ninja clan have always been at odds each other until now. Our Gods make our duty as Their Envoy easier by founding the Black Order and creating the Innocences which you're searching in the entire world. Then, the head of our clan is appointed as The Heir of the Envoy of God and The Grand General for the Black Order at the same time. During our duty as the Envoy, there was a devil named The Traitor, our biggest enemy. The Traitor was trying to destroy our clan with his tricky plans. And our heirlooms were created 6000 years ago and happened to the head of our clan named Genai. He was the most powerful Grand General at his time. He was also very kind and fair to people around him. He never judged people by their appearance. Because of it, respects grew slowly but surely in his servant's heart. The ninja clan began to help Genai-sama willingly too. At that time, he fell in love with one of Gods, Shin. Shin-sama also fell in love with him. The rest of Gods had known about it and allowed them to love each other. So, they began their relationship and promised that they wouldn't leave each other, and they would be together no matter what happened to them. But...."

"What happened to both of them then?" Link asked.

"The Traitor ruined it just in one day. He disguised himself as Genai-sama and approached Shin-sama when He was waiting for Genai-sama at their date in the sakura forest. He also imitated his voice and moves. When The Traitor approached Him, with Genai-sama's voice and cruel face expression, he said, 'I want this relationship to be ended. I don't want to see you again.' After that, he left Him alone. Shin-sama was really mad at Genai-sama yet He didn't know it was The Traitor. Then, He came to Genai-sama's residence. When Shin-sama found him in his room, Genai-sama was about to go to the their date. He was going to say his good bye to Him because he had been drafted to the war against The Earl of Millennium. Ignoring his greeting and gentle smile, He shouted at him. Shin-sama said that He was disappointed at him that he wanted to end their relationship and didn't want to see Him again. Genai-sama realized that Shin-sama was deceived by The Traitor and tried to explained it to his lover. But He didn't want to hear him anymore, and said, "I don't want to see you ever again for the rest of my life." At that moment, He had hurt his feelings. And to make it worse, it was Genai-sama's last day before he died in the battle against The Earl of Millennium, The Noah and his armies of Akuma. A minute before his death, Shin-sama just found out from other Gods that His lover whom He met in the sakura forest wasn't the real Genai-sama but The Traitor. The other Gods also punished Him that He wouldn't be able to see Genai-sama in Heaven forever. Shin-sama really regretted for what He had said to Genai-sama. Not wanting to be parted from His lover, Shin-sama committed suicide and asked other Gods to put His soul into a white sword and Genai-sama's into a black sword. Since then, the swords were called The White Heirloom and The Black Heirloom, and the heirlooms have been passed on from one generation to the other generation. And, they've become the Innocences of the Grand General. And since then, Gods also demand the ninja clan to be our servant and won't be free until the Grand General says that they can stop becoming our servant and leave us to have their own life, which is never done by our previous Grand Generals."

"That's very sad..." Miranda commented.

"You're right, Exorcist Miranda Lotto. And in the end, the Heirlooms choose the Grand General of Exorcists over the generations in one condition. You must not separate The Black from The White. If you do, you'll get awful punishments from The White since Shin-sama is God, which jii-sama did 14 years ago. He only brought The White when he forced okaa-sama and me to go with him and abandoned nii-sama and otou-sama. He had forgotten the rule. And because of that, the ninja clan also abandoned him because he has made Gods mad. Now, we're going to discuss about Roshin," Kotarou said.

"Who is Roshin?" Chaoji asked.

"Roshin is the name of The White Heirloom. You can say that Roshin is Shin-sama in Innocence form, the white sword. Roshin means 'Six Truth'. Since nine years ago, Roshin has always sent this message to us. Supervisor Lee, what have you known about Roshin?"

"As far as we know, the Innocence can be retrieved only by a person who has a great skill as a sword wielder. Unfortunately, the deceased exorcists who were trying to retrieve it are the best sword wielders we only had. It can be retrieved at the full moon in random places, this time is two weeks from now in a village in Denpasar, Indonesia. From what one of our deceased exorcists reported to us, he said that the shape of the Innocence is a white sword. As Grand General Renjou has said, that white sword is Roshin, the White Heirloom of Renjou clan. But, the Innocence only can be retrieved by the member of the Renjou clan, more precisely by Renjou-sama's older brother who is a sword wielder. If it's retrieved by another sword wielder who's not a Renjou, the sword wielder will die. That's all we can figure out until now."

"His name is Renjou Ren, Komui. And speaking of the sword wielder, where's that girly-man exorcist of yours? He must know something about sword wielding and Renjou clan since he's a Japanese. I haven't seen him since we arrived here," Cross asked, turning his head to all directions.

"Now you mention it, Cross. Where's Yuu-kun? Do you know where he is?" Tiedoll asked, hoping that he would find his dear disciple soon.

"Timothy also said the same. He said that Yuu wasn't here and hasn't returned yet. Lenalee and the others also became silent when Timothy said that," Allen told with inquisitive tone.

All of them, even the Grand General and his family, were shocked. They turned their head to Allen. It was the first time for them hearing the snow-haired General called the stoic exorcist by his first name so lovingly.

Komui, Reever, Lenalee, Lavi, Chaoji, Marie, Miranda and Krory paled and speechless at their questions. 'What are we supposed to say??'

"Tell them, Supervisor Lee. Sooner or later, they will know it," Kotarou demanded.

"Renjou-sama!!?" the Chinese supervisor exclaimed in horror. "Kanda will kill me if I tell them!"

"So you do know where he is, don't you?" Klaud entreated.

"Please tell me, Komui-san. Where is Yuu?" the white-haired teen begged.

The Chinese doubted if it was the right time to tell it. "Kanda... He.. he is going on a very long period mission."

"When did he leave?!" the cursed teen asked worriedly.

"He... he went a month after you left for the Asian Branch, Allen-kun. And as Timothy said, Kanda hasn't returned from his mission for almost nine months."

"Tell me where he is, Komui-san!" the youngest General begged even more.

"Promise me that you won't go to his current place and stop him from finishing his mission, okay? He.. he is on the train to Thailand and continues with the ship to... Indonesia. He's on the mission retrieving Roshin," Komui answered silently. 'Oh My God!! Kanda's going to kill me!!' He slapped his forehead in horror.

The Generals became shocked even more, especially the white-haired General.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Tiedoll couldn't believe what Komui had just said to them. "Yuu-kun's going to die! He's not a Renjou."

"No...." Allen shook his head, sobbing.

"Kanda insists on retrieving the Innocence in spite of the risk he'll have to deal with. He won't stop," Komui continued. "By the way, Renjou-sama, just two days ago at our last communication, Kanda told me this, '_I give you only three clues. First, find out the substance of the message which you get every year. Then, wait for The Door of Flames to appear itself. And... once The White Heirloom and The __Black Heirloom are activated and united in my hometown, the truth will be discovered.... and so will The Heart._' So, I told to myself that I had to talk to you about this."

Hearing Komui mentioned The Heart, all of them gapped. They never knew that the samurai teen had some very important informations about the strongest Innocence.

"That's why I came here with okaa-sama, imouto and Yoru, Supervisor Lee. I've known it already," Kotarou said calmly.

The others were shocked.

"H-How did you know??" the supervisor freaked out.

"It's my parasitic type Innocence, Mind Reader. It can read people's minds, knows what happens to people around me just by seeing their face only once, record and keep them into my memory. And if I make an eye-contact with Akuma, I can control its mind and make it kill itself in seconds."

Silent overtook them for minutes. Their Grand General couldn't be underestimated that lightly.

"Wait for a minute. Renjou-sama, you can know what happens to people around you by seeing their face once. Then how did you know that Yuu-kun had contacted Komui when you haven't seen his face?" Tiedoll asked. The others felt it too.

"You'll find out later. Before we continue our discussion, I'd appreciate it if you don't call Exorcist Kanda Yuu a girly man, General Cross Marian. Don't you ever dare to call him that," the Grand General hissed dangerously with a low tone and death glare. The black eagle on his shoulder did also let out an angry sound.

Now the rest of them felt fear to no end. Suddenly, it hit them. They felt familiar with that glare, especially the youngest General. It looked very like Kanda's famous death glare, but this time filled with pure anger. Suddenly, it hit Cross and Bookman. They had realized something about the cold look on Kotarou's face..

"W-Why did you say like that?" Lenalee asked in frightened.

"Let's continue our discussion if you want to hear my answers, Exorcist Lenalee Lee. Bookman, I think that you and your apprentice can tell us about Jigoku no Sapphire – Sapphire of the Hell."

"What is 'Sapphire of the Hell'? A gemstone?" Sokaro asked, annoyed.

"It's not a gemstone, General Sokaro. It's a nickname of a boy," Lavi pointed out.

Bookman then continued his explanation. "The nickname itself has been known since 14 years ago. The boy got the nickname after defeating the strongest, most forbidden and dangerous demon in the Hell, The Ice Demon, at the age of 6. The boy fought The Ice Demon in the Hell in a week to save his little brother who was kidnapped by the demon. However, the demon bit his neck and its blood flowed into his vein yet the boy managed to kill the demon. As the result of the bite, his black hair turned into blue. After killing the demon, the boy brought his little brother to their home. It was full moon when they returned from the Hell. His blue hair and eyes shone brightly under the moonlight. His real name and hometown have been unknown and he can't be found until now. He has been searched by the Vatican since the HQ received the message for the first time 9 years ago. They think that the boy is the only one who can defeat The Traitor and solve all troubles caused by The Earl of Millennium. That's all we know," Bookman explained.

"And I believe you can tell us about The Project of the Second Exorcist, Inspector Howard Link. Can't you?" the Grand General asked the German blond again.

Link looked at the Kotarou then sighed. The Vatican and The Commanders could order the Generals and the Exorcists, but not the Grand General because God gave His order directly through the Grand General. Allen and the others stared at him curiously.

"I'm only telling because Grand General Renjou asked me. I'm not supposed to tell about the project because it's taboo, even for the Vatican. It was a synthetic project to create an army of super Exorcist like The Third Exorcist. The Second Exorcists have skills that surpass ordinary human. The Vatican forced the Epstein clan and Chan clan to do the project. But to be able to do the project, they need children to be The Second Exorcists. As the result, there was a child with his friend whom he saved, who survived from the project remembering the danger of the process itself. The project was done 11 years ago. Both the clan keep the name of the survivors secret until now. It remind them of their own sins, and the survivor's as well. The survivors themselves have become exorcists for the Black Order Headquarters. Is the project related to the boy who is called Sapphire of the Hell, Grand General?"

"Yes. If you want to know, the survivors is Exorcist Noise Marie and Sapphire of The Hell," Kotarou responded.

Soon, all heads turned to the said exorcist in shocked.

"Wait for a second," Marie said. "The other survivor who saved me from the project is...." he stopped, realizing something as his face was plastered with shocked expression. And Link was, too. "Don't tell me..."

"What's wrong, Marie? Do you know who the other survivor is?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"And the other Second Exorcist always carry his Innocence with one ton as its weight," Kotarou said.

Now it was the turn for Komui and Reever whose eyes widened in shocked. It was a certain sword's weight when the said Second Exorcist joined the Black Order for the first time and they took an examination of the Innocence. They were shocked at how heavy the Innocence was and needed many heavy equipments just to lifted it on their table to examine it. They knew the owner of the Innocence too well.

"The Second Exorcist who has worked as an Exorcist like us in the HQ for 11 years... do we know him?" the redhead Bookman asked.

"Yes, you do. He always gets pissed off and mad if you call him by his first name."

Lavi and Tiedoll couldn't hold back their shock after hearing that. There was only one person in the HQ who would be pissed off to death if he was called by his first name.

Reading their minds, the Grand General smirked. "Stop thinking, all of you. Do you forget that I can read your mind with my Innocence? And did I ever mention that my Innocence is never deactivated and it doesn't cost my stamina?"

They tensed at his words.

"So, what I want to say is that Sapphire of the Hell and The Second Exorcist are one person."

Cross, Tiedoll, Link, Komui, Reever, Bookman, Lavi and Marie, who had noticed it before, became shocked even more.

Kotarou, Yuki and Hinagiku sighed.

"Reever Wenham, could you call Head Chief Bak Chan from Asian Branch and Head Chief Renee Eipstein from American Branch? Tell them to come here right now through the Arc," the Japanese demanded.

"H-Hai! I'll call them right now," the Australian replied and rushed exiting the library to call both the head chief.

"Why do you have to call them?" Marie asked.

"Because they are the first people who found out the real identity of nii-sama," Kotarou said calmly, receiving shocked expression from the others.

"Does it means that you've found your older brother?!" Link asked.

"That's right. Recently, I meet him once every month in his missions since 9 months ago. If you want to know where we meet, you can asked Supervisor Lee for the details."

Now they looked at the Chinese supervisor with big curiosity. The said supervisor sweat dropped in distress and gulped. 'Oh. My. GOD!!! He's going to murder me and throw my body into a pool of crocodiles right at the moment he knows this!! Moreover, Renjou-sama said like that as if it's not going to be worse when it comes to his older brother!'

"Now... what I'm going to say to all of you is something that only okaa-sama, Hinagiku and I know. This is the biggest secret that even the Vatican and Bookman don't know. And... promise me that you won't tell the Vatican about this, even you, Inspector Howard Link," Kotarou besieged with sad look on his face.

They looked at him curiously, but nodded anyway.

"We've talk about the message, the history of our clan, Sapphire of the Hell and The Second Exorcist. It's because they are related to each other... I... am... the little brother who was kidnapped to the Hell 14 years ago.."

Now they couldn't hold back their shock feelings, even their eyes were bigger than a tennis ball.

"And a week before the project was ended, I visited the laboratory where it was held as the Grand General. I received an invitation from Eipstein clan and Chan clan to come to the Second Exorcist Project they were doing in their laboratory. You weren't there when I came, Exorcist Noise Marie, so you didn't know about my visit. You were kept in a room as you had been given a second chance to become another Second Exorcist. I was shown to one of the rooms when they were creating the first Second Exorcist and he was a boy who was one year older than me as they told. When I saw him and knew who the poor boy was, I became mad at them for making him suffered from pain during the project and threatened them with my awful wrath if they didn't stopped the project. I was getting mad even more when I knew that they were ordered by jii-sama and the Vatican to do the project. Because of that, Yoru went berserk and almost destroyed the laboratory. Luckily, I stopped the project before it was too late and the boy could save Exorcist Marie. Do you want to know who the boy was?"

They nodded in doubt.

Kotarou answered almost sobbing. "Nii-sama." His mother and sister also started crying. Yoru chattered in depressed.

They gasped greatly.

--------

At the same time in the train compartment, Kanda put his unusual coat on him and tied his long hair into its usual ponytail with Allen's red ribbon, then covered his hair with his bandanna. Mugen had changed back into his Innocence form. The train now was passing on a rail which connected two separated lands. The gap between the lands was quite big and it took a half of an hour for a train to pass from one to another safely. There was a very deep, steep cliff under the rail. If someone fell into the cliff, he would get a quick death at that time with numerous broken bones. The engineer had to make sure that his train passed the rail carefully and smoothly so that he and the passengers of the train wouldn't fall into the cliff.

Kanda was staring at the window and saw countless spots on the sky. They were moving with an incredible speed towards the train, and they were getting closer. He narrowed his eyes in alert and stood up abruptly. Mugen shone brightly.

"Che. There goes my peace and quiet. They're coming, The Level 5 and Level 6 Akumas," Kanda rumbled in annoy. He took Mugen and unsheathed it. He stood in his fight stance. "Mugen, hatsudou!" The long-haired samurai yelled as he slid his two fingers across the sword and it turned from black into silver. Screams were heard anywhere as the Level 6s destroyed compartment and tried to kill the passengers. There were seven Level 5s and four Level 6s. A Level 5 Akuma was twice stronger than a Level 4 Akuma, and a Level 6 was five times stronger than a Level 5 Akuma.

'Kuso!! This is getting worse than before...' Kanda hissed madly.

'Yudan sezu ni ikou***, Kanda-kun! We have to kill all of them as quick as possible before the train falls as well as us!' Mugen warned.

'I get that.'

"Mugen! Kaichuu Ichigen!" he shouted.

Then Kanda, gripping his Innocence very hard, rushed himself along with his Hell insects to three Level 5s who were right above him and smirked at him evilly, "_Renjou Ren..._"

The samurai teen gritted his teeth angrily. "Renjou Ren ja nai...."

-------

"Do you know why The Earl has been targeting the Generals until 9 months ago? It's because he thinks that by attacking the Generals, the Grand General who has disappeared for a long time will show up again in front of him, which is nii-sama. He is the only who knows where The Heart is, and The Earl knows about it. Right now, he's chasing nii-sama everywhere he goes. That's why the Akumas who chase you, The Generals, have been decreased for lately. The Earl wants to catch nii-sama quickly before The Traitor captures him first. Right now, we really worry about his salvation to death," the Grand General uttered.

"Will onii-sama be alright?" Hinagiku asked worriedly.

"I hope so, Hinagiku," Kotarou reassured.

--------

Meanwhile on the train, Kanda had succeeded on killing all Level 5s. Now, he only had to get rid of the Level 6s from the train. Unfortunately, he was already tired after releasing Mugen's second illusion, Nigentou, to kill the Level 5s. Both his hands gripped two Mugen harder than before. His breath was unsteady and numbness took over his upper body. The ache on his right shoulder was increasing rapidly. However, those couldn't stop the samurai exorcist's will to kill the Level 6s.

'Mugen, I'm going to release your third illusion.'

'What!!? You can't do that, Kanda-kun! It'll cost your lifespan!'

'Che!! I don't care about it right now. I have no choice anyway. They're going to destroy everything if I don't hurry up killing them.'

'But-'

'Just do it! We don't have enough time! All of us will fall into the cliff sooner or later! Now!'

'Kanda-kun!!! No!!!'

"Shouka!" the samurai shouted.

He activated the power of his tattoo, and his pupil changed into three dots. Veins also rose around his eyes. Once Shouka was activated, he released Mugen's third illusion.

"Mugen! Kinki... Sangenshiki!!" the teen shouted again.

Soon, Kanda got both great strength and speed in seconds. The Japanese exorcist wasted no time and launched himself to the Level 6s immediately. He managed to kill one of them, then another one. But as he tried to slice the rest, he got a big slice on his back from the remain of the Level 6s.

'_Kanda-kun_!!!! Get a hold of yourself!!'

Kanda felt the train lowering abruptly.

'Shit!!! The train can't hold the overweight of the passengers anymore. I have to summon Yoru now.'

After that, the exorcist drew two fingers of his right hand close to each other. As he did so, he pull them closer to his face, closing his eyes. His lips moved muttering something in Japanese very fast and soundless. Then his eyes opened suddenly.

--------

Yoru lifted its head and twittered loudly. Suddenly, it grew ten times bigger than its normal size and flapped its wings very fast. All of them became panic, especially the Renjou. Then it flew and crashed the wall of the library before it disappeared from their sight.

"Don't tell me...!!" Yuki cried out.

"What happened to your eagle, Grand General Renjou!!??" Allen asked, still recovering from the panic.

"Yoru isn't my eagle. Yoru only reacts like that when its owner is in a danger and summons it."

"Who is its owner then?" Cross asked lazily yet seriously.

"... Nii-sama..." Kotarou bowed his head weakly, earning gasps from them.

Suddenly, the door was opened abruptly revealing Reever, Bak Chan and Renee Eipstein who panted heavily. It seemed like they ran all the way to the library after both the head chief arrived in the HQ.

"Head Chief Bak Chan. Head Chief Renee Eipstein." Kotarou called their name with icy tone, which made both the head chief chilled in fear.

"I'm glad that both of you are here as I ordered. Now, tell them who my older brother is.."

"Bak-san. Renee-san. Would you tell us the name of Grand General's brother?" Tiedoll asked softly.

The head chiefs bowed their head in ashamed and guilty. It was Bak who answered it after a minute passed. "Renjou-sama's older brother is.... Kanda Yuu..."

"_**WHATTTT!!!!!!!!!!**_" All of them shouted loudly immediately.

"_RENJOU REN IS YUU-KUN!!!?? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!_" Tiedoll exclaimed in disbelief.

"KANDA IS GRAND GENERAL'S OLDER BROTHER!!!??" Lenalee screamed.

"AND ALSO SAPPHIRE OF THE HELL!!!??" Lavi followed Lenalee screaming as well.

"THEN IT MEANS THAT MUGEN IS THE BLACK HEIRLOOM!!!" Sokaro roared.

"HOW CAN HE BE YOUR OLDER BROTHER!!!" Cross yelled in question, not being able to believe it.

"Will this tattoo on my left chest prove that Kanda Yuu is my older brother!!!??" Kotarou shouted as he showed the said tattoo which really looked like Kanda's, but Kanda's tattoo was far bigger than his. "Kanda Yuu wa watashi no nii-sama ga hontou ni!!!****" he cried.

"There's no doubt about it. I've seen the same tattoo on Kanda's left chest before. Kanda Yuu is really Grand General Renjou Kotarou's lost older brother for real," Bookman said, still shocked with the fact.

Allen grabbed Kotarou's arms firmly.

"Renjou-sama!! Please let me go and save Yuu right now!! Please!" Allen begged, crying.

"No, General Walker. I can't allow you to do that," Kotarou refused coldly.

"WHY!!? Why can't I go??" the youngest General protested.

"General Walker, I also want to save him as you do. But... right now, Roshin is giving him a test. A test to see if he is eligible to retrieve it or not. No one or nothing can interfere with it. If we do, nii-sama will die right away."

"No....." Allen shook his head, not wanting to accept it.

"Everyone!! I got the picture of him! Kanda is fighting against an Akuma on the train but I've never seen this Akuma before! And he's bleeding!!" Komui shouted, holding his black golem which projected the picture of the said exorcist. 'Kanda, I'm really sorry but I have to show them your pictures now."

"**WHATT!!!**"

They could see very clear that Kanda's whole coat was tainted with his own blood and a big cut on his back. He stood in front of the Akuma who was smiling evilly at him.

"Kami-sama... It's a Level 6 Akuma!!!" Hinagiku gasped.

"A Level 6 Akuma!!??" the others were shocked.

"A Level 6 is ten times stronger than a Level 4. I bet that all of you have never fought a Level 5 in your battle against The Earl before. Of course you haven't. Level 5 to Level 8 Akumas have been created by The Traitor to kill nii-sama before he can retrieve Roshin in Indonesia. He wants to kill nii-sama so he can continue his plan smoothly," Kotarou pointed out seriously.

"What do you mean by that, Renjou-sama?" the whitehead asked distraughtly.

"You may not believe to what I'm going to say. The Traitor is the one who taught the Earl creating Level 1 through Level 4 Akumas in order to find The Heart. But The Traitor being The Traitor. He dumped The Earl and his family to God-knows-where. The Traitor hates our clan, but he hates nii-sama the most. That's because nii-sama has discovered something very important that is a part of The Traitor's malicious plan. Now, nii-sama has been protecting it from The Traitor."

"What is a part of the plan that Yuu's been protecting?"

"It's... It's your past life, General Walker. Your real past. Nii-sama knows the truth behind your past and your lost memories before you reached your age of 4. When he found you for the first time, your left arm's been already deformed like you have now. Then, he brought you away from The Traitor quietly to his secret tree house and took care of you. He also has known from the beginning that you're the host of The 14th . Realizing that both you and him were in danger, nii-sama saved you by disguising your presence and sending you away to London, your home country, a few days before the annihilation of our clan. He had erased your memory about him protecting you and how you got your deformed arm or everything you know when you were 4 years old before he did that. That's why he is hunted by The Traitor."

Hearing that, the cursed teen fell on a chair behind him. He couldn't believe it. His Yuu knew his real past and now was going on the single damn long period mission to protect him. Even he had been protecting him ever since he was very young!! Moreover, just two days ago, the young General had realized his feeling towards the stoic exorcist, and he was going to confess and ask him to be his lover today. But when he had his chance to do so, his beloved was fighting the Level 6 Akuma on the destroyed train and he was going to die. He cried miserably. Lenalee and Lavi caressed his back trying to give him some comfort.

"**YUU!!!!**"

- owari -

**AN: * Dai Gensui means Grand General**

**** Baka otouto means stupid little brother**

***** Yudan sezu ni ikou means don't let your guard down**

****** The sentence means 'Kanda Yuu is really my older brother!!!'**

**Review?? Please...**


	6. The Broken Heart of The Lonely Samurai

Hello!!!!!

We meet again!!

First of all, I want to tell you that I'll put all my stories into hiatus after this chapter. Next year, I'm going to have The National Exams and the university entrance exams on March. ...o.... So, I must concentrate on them. Actually, I wanted to post this chapter on my birthday on the 8th of November, but school projects failed me to do it.

This chapter is fully edited. Hanistar7, thank you for editing all parts of the chapter ^^. Shades of Lilac, thank you for giving me some beautiful words about Kanda's feeling ^^. I lost my other Beta, Glon Morski. She even resigned from the Beta Readers. She said that she was very busy that she didn't have time to make her story. I understood it. Well, is there anyone who wants to be my beta? Right now, I'm looking for a beta for DGM and Naruto fandom. It will be a big help for my beta, Hanistar7, since she is very busy too. Please??

Anyway, I give a warning about this chapter. First, if you find some Japanese words I wrote are wrong, please let me know by reviewing or PM-ing me, okay? Second, I made Allen too girly because I intended to do so. After all, I made this story OOC from the beginning so it should be fine, right?

To tell you the truth, I was really suffering to finish this chapter. All about school and exam stuffs were killing me and my brain. And I tried my very best to find every chance to finish it.

Btw, I present this chapter for our dear Allen-chan's birthday. Happy birthday, Allen!! And for all of you as Christmas present to my readers who celebrate it. I hope all of you have unforgettable Christmas holidays. May God bless you. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own DGrayMan and the song in this chapter. DGrayMan belongs to Hoshino Katsura. The song titled 'Kumori Garasu no Mukou' and sung by Hikita Kaori is the ED song of "Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th Season". I suggest you to listen to this song. It's really beautiful, so is its translated lyrics. All OCs here belong to me, definitely.

Enjoy the chapter!!

The Fallen Lotus

Chapter 6: The Pain in a Broken Heart of the Lonely Samurai

"speaking"

'thought'

_flashback_

'telepathy between Kanda, Kotarou, Mugen, Roshin, Yoru, Seiryu, and Kiba'

--o0o--

Kanda still struggled with the numbing of his upper body and the big cut on his back which caused a great deal of blood loss and exhaustion after releasing Mugen's third illusion. To make it worse, he was standing on a train that was going to fall into the cliff in just a matter of time while he fought a Level 6 Akuma who was left. However, to his relief, both his speed and power didn't increase that drastically.

He narrowed his eyes in a high alert, watching every move of the Level 6. Suddenly, a voice spoke to him through his mind.

'Nii-sama! Daijoubu ka?!' the voice asked worriedly.

He knew this voice too well. It was Kotarou. The raven-haired samurai rolled his eyes.

'Maybe, but not when I'm standing on this damned soon-to-fall train. Right now, I'm trying to find a way to kill this fucking Akuma!' he groaned, holding back the pain on his back. 'Did you see Yoru transforming into its real size when I summoned it?' he asked.

'Yes, I did,' Kotarou answered.

'Where?'

'I saw it transforming while I'm holding a secret meeting in Bookman's library.'

Those sapphire eyes widened at his answer as the Level 6 rushed to the samurai and attacked him. Kanda dodged the attack quite easily then jumped backwards.

'What kind of meeting are you holding now!!' the raven-haired exorcist, still in high alert.

'A little yet important one, nii-sama. I held the meeting to discuss our heirlooms...'

The Level 6 reached out its gun hands and shot him very fast. Seeing the shots, Kanda lowered his body a bit and walked in a fast zigzag, creating numberless shadows of him while dodging every shot.

'...and you.'

"_**WHAT!!!!**_"

Too shocked with that, the samurai swung Mugen very hard, creating a great powerful blow. Surprisingly, the blow hit the Level 6 right on its eyes. The Akuma screamed in agony.

"Goshujin-sama*!!"

The teen turned his head and saw a giant black eagle which flew towards him with incredible speed.

"Yoru! Evacuate all passengers inside this train and let them climb onto your back!" Kanda ordered loudly.

"Hai!" Then the eagle flew to the destroyed compartment to evacuate the passengers.

After that, Kanda averted his gaze to the Level 6, only to be shocked with the result of his blow. He blinked. "Did I do that blow to that fucking Akuma? Oh well, then I just finish killing it in seconds." He got up and smirked, gripping Mugen very hard. He returned to his previous fight stance. Casting some Japanese words silently, he transferred his own energy to his Innocence. And then, he ran towards the Level 6. At the moment he passed the Akuma, it felt nothing at all. But when it stopped running....

SPLASSSSSHH!!!

Suddenly, there were slices in its entire body and blood spurted everywhere. Seconds later, it turned into dust. The next thing he saw, it was flown by the cold wind and disappeared from his sight.

After a while, the samurai teen let out a small yet heavy sigh.

'That was really amazing, Kanda-kun,' Mugen said, astonished.

'Aa, arigatou,' the said samurai replied, panting in an unsteady rhythm. 'Geez, this cut on my back is getting annoying....'

--------

All attendants in the library were stunned. They had never seen such a quick exorcism in their life, let alone being done by such a badly injured exorcist.

"Sugoi...." Allen was the first person who commented Kanda's impetuous move.

"I never knew that Mugen can release such a countless, powerful cut like that...." Klaud rejoined.

"But if you say that it's the power of Mugen, you're very wrong," Hinagiku said calmly.

"What do you mean by that?" Cross asked.

"Onii-sama has never used Mugen's power since the annihilation of our clan in Edo. All attacks you've seen from him during his battles are only a very, very little of Mugen's semblance," she continued.

"WHAT!!?" the others exclaimed, appalled.

"Moreover, nii-sama hasn't used its power at all. He only uses his own energy to release his attacks. Believe it or not, he doesn't even use one forth of his power during his stay in the HQ, just like what you've watched recently. Even I had to use all of my strength to keep up with him during our training in the past," Kotarou said, continuing Hinagiku's explanation as if it was a common thing about their eldest brother.

However, it only increased their shock. They couldn't believe that Kanda was that powerful! He was very powerful that he disguised it too perfectly!!

But something disturbed Bookman that the ancient man couldn't shrug it off. "But if it's the reason why we can't feel his power, then it means his synchronization with his Innocence must surpass the General's. But why did Hevlaska say that his synchronization rate was below 50%?"

"Now you mention it, Panda-jiijii. I was there with you, General Tiedoll, Komui, and Reever when Hevlaska examined Yuu-chan. And she said that his synchronization rate was 47%, Renjou-sama," Lavi retorted.

The other occupants realized it.

"Then why don't you ask her yourselves? Actually at that time, she didn't tell you the truth. You can get someone to go to her place and ask about it. Tell her that I'm the one who gives the order so she won't dare to lie," Kotarou answered.

"Then I'll go to Hevlaska," Bookman offered.

"Alright, Bookman-san. Wenham-san, please accompany him to her," Kotarou ordered the Australian.

"Hai, Renjou-sama," Reever replied.

After that, Bookman and Reever left the library. When all eyes looked at the closed door, Tiedoll turned his head to the vision of Kanda and his eyes widened suddenly. "There's something wrong with Yuu-kun. The train gets lowered by a meter but he doesn't move or jump to another compartment."

"What!?" the others exclaimed, turning their head to the same direction as Tiedoll.

"Don't tell me..." Kotarou muttered worriedly.

--------

"Goshujin-sama!!"

Kanda felt the train under his feet lowering abruptly. "Kuso!! Yoru! Take the passengers to the nearest station now!!" he shouted, looking at his eagle which was above him.

"But how about you!? I don't want to leave you behind!!" Yoru insisted.

The teen groaned. "Just go! I can take care of myself right now! I'll catch up with you later!!"

The black eagle gave him a worried look before it turned its body and flew to another side, bringing the passengers. The samurai sighed in relief.

'Now there is only one problem left. How in the Hell's name can I get out from here while I can't move my body at all!!?'

Much to his dismay, the numbness slowly overtook his body except his legs. He walked one step and he would fall into the cliff along with the train. He could see the steep cliff under the rail, thanks to the ocean which didn't flow pass the dry cliff. If only there was water, he would have a chance to get out of there and reduce the risk he had to suffer if he fell into the cliff. But it would be better if his upper body was not numb.

'Kanda-kun!! I've told you before that you can't use Sangenshiki as you like! Your body is paralyzed now!!' Mugen groaned.

'Urusei, Mugen! I've known already about it but it's not like I have any choices left,' the raven-haired teen sigh in annoyance.

'Nii-sama!! What's wrong with you!?" Kotarou asked out of the blue.

'Geez! I forgot that I'm in the middle of a conversation with this baka otouto,' Kanda mentally kicked himself because of it.

'Don't be surprised if you hear this......' (Kanda)

'WHAT!! NO WAY!! Nii-sama! Don't tell me that you......' (Kotarou)

'Then what will you do if I say yes?' (Kanda)

'NII-SAMA!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!?' (Kotarou)

'Don't scream at me like that, baka otouto!' (Kanda)

Out of the blue, the train got lowered and other compartments started to join the destroyed one.

'This is not good,' both Kanda and Mugen said.

--------

"What's happening to Yuu-kun?" Yuki asked when she saw anxiety painted his second son's face, great worry filling her voice.

Kotarou looked at his mother, almost crying. "Nii-sama has released Sangenshiki. His lifespan is getting shorter than before."

All occupants gasped, eyes widened.

"But what makes me worried is that he can't move his body at all. Even though he is able to move his legs, he'll fall into the cliff along with the train."

"Sonna..." Yuki brought her hands over her mouth, sobbing. Kotarou and Hinagiku walked closer to her immediately and hugged her.

"Oh My God!! The train is falling down!" Miranda blurted out.

"What!!?" Kotarou and Hinagiku shouted.

A certain pair of silver eyes widened in horror. "_YUU!!!_"

--------

'Did I just hear someone call me by my first name?!' (Kanda)

'I guess it's not the right time for you to find out now, Kanda-kun.' (Mugen)

'You're right.' (Kanda)

As Kanda and Mugen had feared, they fell down with the train, as well. Just in seconds, bones were going to be broken and all of them would die.

"Kuso!!!" the samurai roared. He felt the train being pulled towards the cliff with an invisible power. But something caught his hearing. Even though it was vague, he could hear it. It was the sound of...

'Masaka...' the samurai couldn't believe his hearing.

'Kanda-kun! In front of you!' the black sword pointed out.

Then, the teen looked straight in front of him, his eyes widening. Right in front of him, there was water moving towards him very fast. A very big wave. "What the..."

But soon, he smirked. "Che, not bad at all. I can use the wave to get out of here and catch up with Yoru." Immediately, he took his position and jumped very high to catch his communicating golem when it was in the same level as his hand with incredible hard effort. Gripping his golem and Mugen very hard, he landed on the same train and jumped off, but this time towards the moving water.

--------

"Is he crazy!!? Does he want to commit suicide!?" Sokaro bolted in incredulity.

"What is Kanda thinking!?" Bak catechized, even after he saw a strangely calm expression on the Renjou's face.

"You'll find out about it soon. Just watch him carefully. You'll regret it if you miss it," Kotarou enunciated seriously.

The others still didn't understand. What did he mean by 'just watch him carefully' words? They couldn't help but wonder about it. In the end, they had no choice. They could only watched Kanda through the golem and waited for him to do something extraordinary.

They watched Kanda straightening out his legs towards the wave, his hands were in both his sides. The smirk on his face (which looked so sexy to Allen that made him blush like Hell) got bigger as his feet almost touched the wave and his sapphire eyes shone luminously.

"WHAT IS THAT?!! DOES HE DO IT FOR REAL!!?" all Generals and Lavi yowled in great disbelief.

The wave which the samurai exorcist touched... just turned into ice!! But he was not done yet. He jumped and did somersault twice on the air with great flexibility they had never seen in their life. He moved on the air like the lightest feather. Without knowing it, his bandanna loosened and freed his silky long hair which was tied up with the red ribbon of the whitehead. His blue hair was shining prettily, too.

The cursed teen gasped, flattered. 'He... he's wearing my ribbon!! Now I know why I couldn't find it anywhere...'

But the action hadn't ended... yet. The samurai teen reached the highest spot of the wave which wasn't frozen.

'I can't believe myself that I used one of those freaky moves of a group of clowns in Athens!'

'But thanks to it, we could escape from falling down to the cliff, right?'

The swordsman rolled his eyes. 'Che. As long as no one sees it. We better catch up with Yoru. I bet that he's already reached the nearest station. Damn he's really fast.'

'Remind me who has given him that kind of power and trained him and his two friends like a madman before you found me, Kanda-kun,' Mugen teased.

'Shut up, Mugen. The sooner we leave here, the sooner we'll get to the station.'

'As you wish, Dai-gensui.'

'Dai gensui ja nai!!**'

'Whatever.'

As soon as Kanda's feet touched the highest wave, it froze like the previous one which was lower. To add their shock, the swordsman moved with gliding action very fast. His speed even surpassed his eagle.

The blue-haired samurai grinned. 'Now I can go and catch up with Yoru.'

However, it didn't last long. He felt his left shoulder get shot and his feet was getting paralyzed, to make it worse. He turned his head, only to see 6 Level 7 flying on the air and smiling wickedly at him. The next thing he knew, one of them shot his other shoulder with great amount of deathly poison.

'SHIT!!!' (Kanda)

Slowly, unconsciousness overtook his mind and he drowned into the ocean. 'Yoru... Seiryu... Kiba....'

'Kanda-kun!!' (Mugen)

"**YUU!!!**" Allen roared uncontrollably.

Suddenly, a bright light shone under the ocean. And something appeared into the air from the sea.

"It's the holy water dragon, Seiryu!!" Lavi exclaimed, increasing their shock for several times.

"And there's Yuu-kun and Mugen on its head!" Tiedoll called out in shock.

They saw a dark expression on the dragon which looked at the Level 6s. They couldn't believe to what the dragon said. "How dare you hurt my master like that. You must be punished for it."

Then, the said dragon opened its mouth and big wave slide from it towards the Akumas. They became frightened and tried to escape, only to have the wave get them. It burned their bodies then disappeared into the air.

After that, its expression turned into the worried one. It moved its body carefully so Kanda's body would slide without falling into the sea. The dragon eyed the samurai, tears filling its gray eyes. "Goshujin-sama..."

'Seiryu, we must get Kanda-kun to the nearest seashore in Denpasar now. We must cure your master. Yoru and Kiba will catch up with us,' Mugen ordered, not being able to hold his worry for his heir any longer. All wounds Kanda had got were really bad and he lost his blood too much.

"Hai, Genai-sama." (Seiryu)

Seiryu took its usual position and launched with the same great speed as Yoru.

The whitehead General couldn't take it anymore. His silver eyes burned with the brightness of the tears that had gathered. Using every ounce of his control, he willed the tears not to fall but a drop of them... escaped it. A lone crystal tear trickled down, surprising the other occupants of the room. They had never seen the youngest General in such a state like now.

His knuckles were clenched tightly until both turned white. His small shoulders shook silently as they fought to control the urge to rush out to rescue his love. As Lavi touched his shoulder, he was shocked to feel the tension there. The silver eyes turned and caught his gaze.

Despair.

Regret.

And... never-ending love.

The redhead could see them too clearly. They were swimming in the silver orbs and hard to ignore. A silent apology was screaming from Allen as more tears spilled over as he looked at Lavi before training his gaze on Kanda again. His body lurched forward before he caught himself. Allen whimpered silently as he hugged his precious snow globe from his beloved...

"Yuu...." he sobbed, more tears spilling over his soft cheeks. Timcanpy landed on his head and nuzzled into his white hair.

He had been about to rush forward to hug the older and apologize with his knees on the ground. He wouldn't care if Kanda called him an idiot because of his acts. He only wanted his samurai to know that he had forgiven him for his cruel words before he decided to leave for the Asian Branch. He also wanted the older teen to know that he was really sorry for what he had said to him. He couldn't convey his feelings into words how stupid and remorseful he was for not realizing it earlier.

The samurai exorcist had gone through danger since he was very young to protect him. The samurai exorcist had faced painful events in his life in order to save him. The samurai exorcist even let the whitehead say those cruel words willingly without him knowing his real purpose because he cared for his salvation, not his own.

The younger teen became more anxious after knowing that he didn't have his memories of the samurai taking care of him. He wanted to remember them so badly. He took a glance on Kanda's family, who were also crying and worrying the samurai.

Kotarou asked Komui to turn off his golem, which was done by the supervisor quickly. Not long after that, Bookman and Reever entered the library with pale faces. Everyone raised their eyebrows in question.

"Bookman? Reever? Is there something wrong?" Klaud asked.

Both of them fell silent for a while before Bookman spoke, "We've done what Grand General Renjou said and asked Hevlaska again. She became horrified when we asked Kanda's real synchronization rate. She said that Kanda has warned her not to tell about it to anyone when she was about to announce it to us several years ago. But after I said that the Grand General was the one who ordered us, she told us the truth. What she told made us very shocked when we heard it."

"What did she tell you?" Komui asked.

"She said that his real synchronization rate was... 320%."

A silence overtook the situation for seconds then…

"_**WHAT!!!!**_"

"His synchronization rate surpasses even the Generals!!" Cross bolted.

"I know. But what makes me can't believe about something is that Kanda has the synchronization rate for each his Innocence fragments," Bookman continued.

"What did you just say!?"

"H-how many Innocence does Kanda h-have?" Miranda asked.

"Six. More specifically, two equipment-typed and four parasitic-typed fragments," Reever replied.

"But... what are his other Innocence besides Mugen then?" Marie asked.

"You've already seen or met three of his parasitic-typed Innocence," Kotarou said out of the blue, causing the others looked at him.

"What are they then?" Sokaro asked.

"They are..... Seiryu, the holy water dragon that just saved nii-sama, Kiba, the white Japanese wolf, and............. Yoru, the eagle which just grew ten times bigger then left here..."

All jaws hit the floor at the newest information about Kanda they had just got.

However, it didn't make Allen forget about the injured swordsman as the tears made its way on his cheeks for the second time. Kotarou took a glance at Link, Lavi and Lenalee who were looking at him and whispered, "Take General Walker to his room now." Both of them nodded and helped the silver-eyed General to stand up and go to his room. He had to calm himself down after watching Kanda in a very bad condition. The said General could only let his two friends and the blonde German help him off.

After they left the library, Kotarou dismissed the other occupants. When he was in the doorway, he turned to face everyone. "Tell about nii-sama's Innocence fragments to the Vatican, okaa-sama, Hinagiku, and I will _**kill**_ you with our own hands. So, don't you ever think to do it," he threatened them dangerously then left with his mother and sister.

-------------------

After all passengers moved down from its back, Yoru flew fast to catch up with his friend, Seiryu. Yoru was worrying about its owner to death.

Right when Yoru was about to fly higher, the eagle heard a loud voice calling it not too far from the island. "Yoru!"

The black eagle knew the owner of the voice. It was Kiba's voice.

Kiba was a white Japanese wolf, which was the rarest type in the world. Many people hunted the white wolves to sell it to the rich people or to show off their strength. They were the most dangerous wolves among all types of the wolves. But there were advantages of having white wolves. Once they bowed their head to someone, it meant that they recognized that person as their owner and they would put their life into danger just to protect their owner. They were very faithful creatures.

"Kiba!!" Yoru shouted.

The white wolf ran with high velocity towards the cliff and jumped to the eagle. It landed on the back of Yoru. "How is Goshujin-sama?" the wolf asked. "A number of Level 7 Akumas attacked him and shot him until he lost his consciousness then he drowned into the ocean. Seiryu saved him and killed the Akumas," the eagle said.

The wolf groaned angrily. "If only I could go there and save him!"

"We can't waste our time here. We have to catch up with Seiryu. Goshujin-sama's going to lose too much blood if we don't hurry up," Yoru pointed out. "Wakatta, let's go," Kiba said.

Yoru increased its speed and they flew to their master.

-------------------

Link, Lavi and Lenalee had brought Allen to his room, which was new since he was the General now. The room was bigger than his previous one. Allen asked them to leave him alone. Hesitated a bit, they nodded then left.

Locking his door, the snow-haired General leaned on the door, sliding down to the floor. He stared at his snow globe helplessly. His body shook, still crying and sobbing. Regret filled his entire heart, body, and soul.

_-Flashback-_

_Allen curled into the source of pleasant warmth beside him. After what seemed like a year last to him, the sun rays hit his face. He opened his eyes, only to stun at the sight before him, blushing. _

_Kanda's face was an inch away from his, allowing the boy to examine it. He never saw his face in such a close distance like now, let alone seeing his face when he was sleeping (of course Kanda wouldn't let it happen ^^a). Calmness painted it and his chest raised in a steady rhythm as he breathed. He looked so peaceful that it radiated more of his handsomeness that he'd never seen in his life._

_He was captivated by the never-been-seen resplendent beauty. He had tanned skin with not-so-long-but-not-so-short eyelashes, pointed nose, perfectly-shaped lips, and strong jaw line framing his appearance. He had never known that such an attractive creature could exist in this world, let alone seeing the undeniably muscular body. However, it was covered with his rude attitude. He chuckled a little. He tore his gaze to his six-packed abdomen, then to his calloused hands. One hand wrapped around his slim waist while the other was on the top of his human hand. He lifted his hand from under the calloused one and caressed it. Wielding sword for years made his hands rough, but not for Allen. The younger teen found them warm and comforting. He even felt relieved and protected just by seeing them. It was really weird, but the boy didn't mind. He even enjoyed it._

_After that, he looked at his upper body. During his missions with the stoic exorcist, he was always impressed and enamored with his effortless movements and his accuracy when he saw him fighting the Akumas. At first, he hated to admit it. But now, he couldn't deny it because it was true. When he saw him fighting, he felt like he was seeing a fight expert –no, God of War. He did look forward witnessing it with his own eyes again. He smiled before observing his muscular chest for while and then his right shoulder. _

_Kanda had taken his Exorcist coat off his body all night without Allen noticing, thanks to the stab he got in Brazil. The younger of the two slowly reached out his hand and touched the bandaged shoulder. After a while, he cried. He was the cause of the wound. If Lavi and Allen were just a second late, Kanda would..._

_His sobs were getting louder that it woke the samurai up from his sleep. At the moment the older teen saw him crying, he got pissed off. "Oi moyashi! Why the fuck are you crying-" Suddenly, the whitehead hugged him tightly. _

_'What the Hell!!' Kanda screamed mentally. "What the-"_

"_Kanda... I don't know what I would have done if Lavi and I were too late to bring you here... I don't even want to think about it..." Allen looked up to see the cobalt-eyed samurai with teary eyes. _

_Kanda's jaws almost dropped because of it. "...Why?..." the samurai asked, wanting a reason. _

_I don't know how to put this into words. But..." He released Kanda from his hug and placed his black hand on the bandaged shoulder and caressed it gently. "I don't want something bad to happen to you. If it does, I will be so depressed about it that I can't cool my head off. I'm really worried whether you're hurt or not," he sobbed harder. "Moreover, you said that you wouldn't help me during our missions. However, you keep saving me and getting injured badly to protect me like last week. You wouldn't get this stab if you didn't save me back then. But, why did you save me, Kanda? Why!?" he begged as he sat up, followed by Kanda. _

_Sapphire eyes widened before he snapped, "So do you wish that you're dead now, baka moyashi?"_

_The whitehead boy shook his head quickly. "No! That's not what I mean! I don't want you to die!" That was true. He didn't want to lose the swordsman for unknown reasons. He held him firmly for the second time._

_The older exorcist was caught guard off at it. "Che," he retorted, pulling the younger one closer to his body. Slowly, he hesitantly caressed his back and soft white hair. He whispered something that people in the Black Order would've beeen shocked just by hearing it. "I got injured not because of you. Don't blame yourself like an idiot. You'll look like one more than you're already now, bean sprout," he smirked then. _

_The said bean sprout blushed in irritation at that. "It's Allen, BaKanda!! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" The smirk grew wider. "As long as you remain short and thin like now." "BaKanda! You-"_

_The navy-haired samurai pulled back and pushed the younger teen backward to the bed and got up. He took his Exorcist coat which was on the back of the chair beside the bed then put it on his body. Without turning to the younger one, he said, "Just sleep again. You still need it. You just got back from your mission last night." Then, he walked towards the door, only to have his coat being latched by the snow-haired teen._

"_Where are you going?" the boy asked, an anxious expression plastered on his angelic face. _

_The samurai stunned but answered casually anyway, "Training."_

"_What!! You've just regained conscious last night!" the whitehead exclaimed._

_Trying to pry off the mismatched hands from his coat, the samurai said, "I. Don't. Care. Get off me and go to sleep now, bean sprout!"_

"_No. I'm coming with you, Kanda."_

"_What the fuck!! No! Like Hell I'll let you follow me like a stalker!" the grumpy exorcist bolted, trying to get off his surprisingly hard grip._

"_Kanda, please! Let me be with you just for today. Please..." Allen pleaded with his puppy eyes. _

_'Glek!' Kanda was almost choked at the very cute sight in front of him. 'Kami.. I should have left him before he woke up. Damn it!' He sighed heavily. "Che, fine. But don't you ever dare to interfere in my training and meditation. I'll get rid of you right away with Mugen. Got it?"_

_The silver-eyed boy smiled in joy. "Hai! Thank you very much, Kanda!" he exclaimed happily as he hugged his right arm in a clingy way. _

_The swordsman would rather escape as quick as he could than have the moyashi hug him like now. He was going to explode anytime because he felt his face warmed up very fast. "Now you understand, so get off my hand. My shoulder's starting to feel hurt," Kanda lied, keeping his cool expression on his face._

"_Oh! I'm really sorry, Kanda! I really didn't mean to hurt you," Allen apologized, embarrassed. He released his hug yet his hand didn't stop caressing the injured shoulder gently as if he was trying to ease the pain away. He blushed, his lips forming a shy smile as he still stared at the pretty blue eyes above him._

_'Geez!' Kanda cursed inside his messed-up mind. "Stop staring at me like that, baka moyashi. We're going to the training hall," the dark-haired teen uttered. Allen nodded in agreement after he pulled back his hands from the shoulder. Soon after that, the samurai walked over to the door and stepped out his room, followed by the silver-eyed boy._

_When they passed some of the Finders on their way, they felt as if there was a calm before the storm. You couldn't blame them when you see both of them walked side by side without trying to kill each other. But, what freaked them out the most was the lovely smile forming on the whitehead's lips, which was a pure and sincere one unlike before, and his human hand holding one of the Japanese exorcist's strong arms. They had never Allen smile like that, not even for a jerk like Kanda. It shocked to death, as did the said samurai._

_They made their way to the training hall as Kanda had said before. Before Allen could follow him further, he was stopped by the tip of Mugen in front of his nose. "As I've said before, don't interfere with my training and meditation. If you do, I'll make sure that you won't alive the next morning. So, stay there," the grumpy exorcist threatened, his dark eyes glaring with annoyance. The cursed teen gulped, nervous. He could do nothing but obey, "Uh... okay." _

"_Che," the older of the two growled then walked to his usual mediation spot while the younger one only sat down on the spot where he stood, watching every move Kanda made. His moves were graceful and.. effortless. The samurai took his exorcist coat and sat down cross-legged then closed his eyes, starting his meditation. Mugen was hung on his waist._

_An hour had passed yet a blank expression painting Kanda's face didn't change at all. He still breathed in a steady rhythm. The younger teen didn't know what he was thinking about, but he looked so.. calm and peaceful.. just like when he was asleep._

_'He should remained calm like that more often because.. I never knew that he is very... tempting..' _

_The young exorcist shook his head immediately. 'No! There's no way it'll happen! We're both boys and we always bicker with each other almost everyday! And-'_

_Out of the blue, Kanda switched his position into seiza, putting his blindfold. Without the whitehead knowing it, Mugen had been unsheathed and the swordsman stood abruptly. Then, he started his training. _

_Right now, Allen could feel the real passion of Kanda had by seeing him. In spite of the blindfold covering his eyes, it didn't mean that much to the grumpy swordsman since he had been used to it. Under a quite faint shadow and sun rays, the sword wielder swung his sword to every direction in a perfect accuracy and moved his body in such a graceful way as if he was dancing sumptuously under the moonlight. Thirty minutes later, he added his move with splits, somersaults, and other moves that needed great flexibility like Allen had, much to the boy's surprise. He was shocked because his older comrade could do some moves that he was still learning to master it in years without difficulty at all. Without realizing it, he became captivated even more and his reverence towards the older teen increased more than he ever knew._

_After another thirty minutes, Kanda finished his training completely. He took his blindfold off. Sweat made its way through his jaws, neck, chest then his absolutely well-toned abdomen. They made him uncomfortable that he wanted to get a shower right now. However, the way he drying the sweat off of his body made him looked sexy in the boy's eyes. Minutes later, he put his coat on and walked towards the door. The boy just returned from his little fantasy when his older comrade almost disappeared from his sight._

"_Kanda! Where are you going?" the snow-haired teen asked, running to catch up with the samurai._

_Kanda rolled his eyes. "To the bathroom, what else?"_

_Allen didn't answer. Instead, he kept walking beside the dark-haired teen and held his hand. It was sweaty yet he didn't care about it. The stoic exorcist could only wished to God that this would be over as soon as possible._

_Then there they were now. In front of the bathroom. Both of them stepped into the room towards the warm bath. Kanda ordered the whitehead not to follow him to the dressing room as the said teen nodded, blushing. The swordsman put his coat and clothes off his body and wrapped a slight big towel around his waist, not even bothering to take off his old bandage before he stepped out of the room. _

_Right when he was about to stepped into the bath, the younger teen stopped him, "Kanda! You must take your bandages off first!"_

_The blue-eyed teen was startled by it for a while. "Che. I can't reach it. Besides, it's too hurt if I even move my shoulder."_

"_Then let me help you."_

"_There's no new bandage here, baka moyashi."_

"_Yes, there is. And it's Allen, BaKanda!" the snow-haired exorcist insisted as he explored the entire room in order to find something that could be used as a substitute for the bandages. Fortunately, he found a first aid box not too far from the bath. He pointed his finger at it, grinning in victory. Following the direction of that pale finger, the sapphire eyes landed on the box then cursed in his native language. 'How in the Hell's name could that damn box be here!?'_

_Without noticing it, Allen stood beside him, the first aid box in his hands. "Kanda, just let me take off the bandage for you before you go into the bath."_

"_What!!?"_

"_Don't worry. I will also help washing your back since you can't move your hands that much. Just sit down and let me help you," he smiled sweetly. "After all, I also want to take a bath, too."_

_Kanda's jaws dropped, not expecting it. "Please," the boy pleaded, staring at him with his wide eyes. The samurai couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to stop hearing his voice filled with that cute supplicating tone like that. "Mattaku.." he groaned before sitting down on the edge of the bath. He finally gave in. Allen perked up at it. "Then wait for me. I'm gonna take my clothes off, too," he stated. "Make it fast. I'm not waiting here forever." _

"_Hai!" the younger exorcist chirped as he went to the dressing room in less than a minute. The boy approached the older teen, sitting down behind to put the white bandage on his back. When he finished doing it, he stared at it in awe and moped at the same time. Years of tremendous training had made his back well-built and got perfect muscles on it that you wouldn't get tired looking at. He touched it, caressing gently before his eyes landed on the stab. It had ruined the perfectness the broad back. Noticing this, Kanda snapped, "Oi. Quit staring at my wound and wash my back, baka moyashi. The itchiness on my back is starting to piss me off." He said as he plunged himself into the warm water._

_The snow-haired boy didn't reply like usual as he imitated what Kanda just did and started rubbing that broad back. He did it as gentle as possible so he wouldn't hurt him. Feeling him relaxed because of the rubbing made a smile worm its way on his lips. Fifteen minutes later, they finished their bath and Allen wrapped a new bandage around Kanda's injured shoulder. They put their clothes on and walked for the dining hall. _

_At the moment they entered the hall, other Finders and exorcist including Lenalee and Lavi, who saw them walking without dark aura around them, were very shocked. But they felt more shocked when Allen allowed Kanda to order his soba first. It was rare._

_'_Is this a sign of an apocalypse!?_' everyone in the cafeteria thought in horror._

_After ordering for his big appetite, Allen strolled to the table where Kanda ate his already half-empty soba. Seeing that, the 15-years-old exorcist finished his breakfast as quick as he could which caused some crumbs to remain around his mouth. Shaking his head in annoyance, the samurai took a napkin and wipe the crumbs off his mouth with unbelievable gentleness._

_The whitehead felt his heartbeat increasing when Kanda did it. He blushed a crimson red. He felt like world stopped spinning, so did the time. He could see those blue eyes, which he started to admire them, staring at his silver ones with hidden affection. And the short gap allowed him to see his handsome face closer, much to his liking. _

"_Mattaku.. don't eat so fast, moyashi. It's disgusting," the sword wielder sneered. To his and everyone's surprise, the silver-eyed boy didn't snapped back like usual but looked at him with adorable gaze. He withdrew his hands immediately and stood up. Saying no word, he left briskly. 'There is no way I feel this way because of this brat!'_

_Realizing what had happened, Allen chased him, "Kanda, wait!!" The said teen hastened his speed, not answering his call. "Kanda!! Wait for me!!" The younger teen grabbed his wrist when he was able to catch up with the older. The stoic exorcist stopped and turned to the boy._

"_What the Hell do you want now, moyashi!?"_

"_Where are you going this time, Kanda?"_

"_My room. You can go back to your own room now, bean sprout."_

"_My name is Allen. No, Bakanda. I'm going with you."_

"_No. This is not your business anymore," the samurai said sharply as he snatched his hand from the boy. He turned around and walked again._

"_Kanda!!" Allen called again, whining this time. _

"_Ignore the brat. Ignore the brat," the older teen murmured to himself repeatedly. Then he was stopped by the boy who hugged him from behind. He froze on the spot. "Oi-"_

"_Please, let me be with you. Don't leave me, Kanda," the boy begged, burying his head into his well-built shoulder._

_His blue eyes widened before disappeared behind his eyelids. He shook his head. 'This is getting worse.' He only stood there, doing nothing but letting the boy hold him like this. This was more than enough for him though, to be able to feel him from a close distance. After what it seemed like a million years, he pulled back from the hug and ruffled the silky silver that belonged to the boy. He drew his hand from it then turned around. Without looking at the boy, he muttered, "Go to your room now. You still need your sleep," then he walked, leaving the boy alone in the hall._

_Allen felt sad. Now he realized why he always wanted to be by Kanda's side as long as he could. He didn't the man to disappear from his sight for even just a second. When he was with him, he felt... nostalgic. Somehow, he felt... familiar. His tender touches... His earthy, musky scent... The comfort he felt when he hugged him... His breathtaking body... And, the last but not least, his stunning sapphire eyes that sent great comfort and protection through his veins... Even though they were hidden by his cruel words and violent nature, he could feel them when the samurai was with him. He had realized his feelings towards the samurai._

_Six days passed. He hadn't seen Kanda since that day. The samurai hadn't stepped out of his room. It started to make Allen very worried. When he tried to open the bedroom door, it was locked. _

_--The next day, on the night--_

_Allen was having dinner in the dinning hall with his comrades. Out of the blue, the door opened, revealing Kanda Yuu with Mugen hanging on his waist. Accidentally, he heard a Finder gossiping to his friends in a low voice._

"_I met a mysterious man during my mission with Marie-dono in Venesia. He had a unique scar shaped like a stalk of rice plant on his right hand. He told me a story about the most dangerous demon in the world, The Ice Demon. They are feared by humans because of their dangerous powers and very evil natures. They can turn humans into one of them with illusions they create. But what makes them feared the most is that they can kill humans just by seeing their eyes. They are also feared by Innocence because they hunt the Innocence fragments with their power and destroy them. Gods also fear them because they have the same strength as them –even The Ice Demons overpower Them!" the Finder told._

"_That's very horrible," his friends shuddered in horror._

"_But what he said next has made shocked yet I'm not really surprised about it."_

"_What is it?"_

"_He said that one of The Ice Demons was Kanda-dono's father."_

"_What!!? What did you just say!? That's impossible!"_

_Allen, hearing it, became very shocked. _

_'So _he_ has made _his_ first move, huh?' Kanda thought seriously._

"_You say it's not possible? Oh, come on! Come to think about it. Kanda-dono always acts like one and he has a demonic aura around him. I bet that his father is such an asshole that he have a bad son like Kanda-dono. He was killed years ago, and he deserved it." He laughed._

_That was it. Kanda launched himself and gave the damn Finder a hard punch, sending him to the wall. The samurai landed on his feet, unsheathing Mugen. He made his way to the poor Finder who was trembling and Kanda was going to kill him if Allen didn't stop the mad samurai with his Crown Clown._

"_Kanda! Stop! You're going to kill him!"_

"_Get lost, moyashi! It's none of your business!"_

"_It is! He's one of our comrades! Don't hurt him further, Bakanda!"_

"_Che. I just give this stupid Finder a good 'lesson' that he should keep his mouth."_

"_You bastard!" Allen jumped towards the samurai and attacked him but failed. Just with a single blow, he threw Allen to another side of the dinning hall and said coldly, "You're such a naïve person! And also a weak person, even though you can hide it behind your perfect mask. How can you be called a savior while you even can't save your only family??!! You're cursed, moyashi. That's why your parents abandoned you long ago and your foster dad died. You deserve no love. You should be vanished from my sight right now and forever!!!"_

_Allen felt his heart were stabbed greatly hearing those cruel words. And then, for the first time in his life, Allen with the most cruel attitude, said, "Fine, then. I'll go from here and I don't want to see your face ever again!" He walked passing Kanda, he picked a glimpse of him whose eyes were sparkled with invisible tears and gaze was filled with such deep sadness with his hands clenched in hard fists. He didn't care about it right now. After that, Allen rushed to his room and packed his things. Then he left HQ with Link and Timcanpy and went to the Asian Branch. _

Now it explained why there was a crack on the snow globe. When he arrived at his room in the Asian Branch, he threw the snow globe very hard to the floor as he was still angry at Kanda. The snow globe rolled under his bed. He really wanted to forget everything about the sword wielder.

Allen went to his bed and laid his back on it, not bothering to take his coat off. He hugged the crystal globe firmly as he curled up into a ball, willing the guilt and sadness to overtake his mind.

-------------------

Hours had passed before Yoru and Kiba were able to catch up with Seiryu. The eagle transformed into its previous size so both of them would landed on the back of the dragon, for exactly right before their master. Their eyes widened in horror when they landed on Kanda's wounds. Fortunately, the wounds had got healed yet a pained expression still painted his face.

After a while, his eyelids moved slightly, revealing the blue eyes slowly. Yoru and Kiba launched themselves into the samurai immediately. "Goshujin-sama!!" they called out. The said Goshujin-sama, who had just got conscious, became pissed off. "Oi! Don't bump into me like that next time!" the blue-haired exorcist groaned, hissing in irritation.

"Sumimasen, Goshujin-sama. We can't help it," Yoru apologized.

"We were so worried when you summoned all of us like that. You've been targeted by _his_ armies since you left the HQ and let them sense your presence. _He_ has increased the power of _his_ armies, and so has _his_ own. _He_ has done it just for an aim: killing you." Seiryu said without turning its head to its owner and friends.

"Seiryu is right. Just hours ago, you've been attacked by Level 5, Level 6, and Level 7 Akumas in a row and you almost died if Seiryu didn't bring you to the surface quickly. So, from now on, we'll never leave your side again like 11 years ago when you were caught and forced to be one of the guinea pigs of 'The Second Exorcist Project'. You ordered Yoru, Seiryu, and me to run away and leave you behind so we wouldn't get caught by the Vatican. And this time, you can't order us that again. If you ever try to do it, we'll make sure that you go nowhere without us," Kiba threatened with a serious yet gentle voice.

Quietly, Kanda feared the white wolf among his parasitic-typed Innocence. It was because once the wolf threatened someone like what was falling upon him right now, the threat would happen for real if you were brave enough to make it mad at you. And... Kiba wouldn't let that person (especially its Accomodator) to escape from its grasp until he/she got the painful punishment from it. Kanda had experienced it several times and the threats were always successful to make him shudder.

The swordsman laughed bitterly inside his mind. 'I fear my own Innocence while I'm going to turn into the Ice Demon who is feared by all creatures –even Innocence, in the world and forbidden by Gods. How ironical my fate is.'

Soon, all eyes of his Innocence widened, knowing what their master just thought. Guilt shot through the white wolf immediately, "Goshujin-sama! G-Gomen nasai-" "It's fine," was the answer coming from the perfect-shaped lips of the samurai before he sat up, winching at the pain in his shoulders. He sounded so gentle and wise as if he had already known all things he had to face and how to do it.

Seeing wounds on his face, Kiba leaned forward and licked them so they wouldn't get worse. Yoru swung its swings to dry him along with his clothes because it didn't want him to catch a cold. Seiryu saw a glimpse of a seashore which was recognized as Kuta Beach. They were almost there. A place where Roshin was going to appear in the world at full moon yet they had to wait for two weeks. Denpasar.

"Minna! We're almost there! Hold onto me and get ready!" the gray dragon shouted as it increased its speed out of the blue, causing the blue-haired exorcist to fall backward if it wasn't for Yoru and Kiba while Mugen was in his hand. He rubbed his temples in annoyance, dizziness shooting him very fast.

Less than five minutes later, they reached the seashore. It was getting dark as the sun disappeared slowly from the sky, causing a picturesque scenery he had never seen in his life. The sun rays hit everything on the beach, dominating them with the color of orange. To make it better, wind blew from nowhere, soothing everything it hit and replacing anxiety inside their heart with calmness. It caused a weird, warm feeling to everyone who saw the scenery, even to the cold-hearted person like Kanda. The said samurai let out a heavy sigh at the warm feeling running through his veins.

'You were right, otou-sama. It is really warm here when I see the sunset,' he thought as he put his hand on his chest, right above his heart.

'I don't know why. But somehow, my heart is trembling... A strange feeling, it is. Indeed, it's really strange. It's only a sunset. A sunset I usually look at. But now, why am I feeling this... peaceful?'

_It's beautiful._

'Yes, it **IS** beautiful even though it's just a sunset. ..Is it also because of... this place?...'

He sighed again. 'Why am I being melancholic all of the sudden?' But then, he realized it. He was being tempted by it. 'I just can't help it, can I?... If only I could show this scenery to the person whom I truly treasure... No, if only I could see this scenery with him... It will be the most wonderful thing I ever experience in my life...'

Right beside him, his parasitic Innocence and Mugen, transformed into his human form, enjoyed the beautiful scenery in front of them like Kanda did.

The ex-Grand General sighed, contented. "Kirei desu ne, Kanda-kun," he cherished as he turned his head to the heir, followed by the others.

"Aa." Kanda, for the first time in his life, let out a small gentle smile. A pure gentle smile. (OMG! He smiles!! *nosebleed*)

Mugen and the other Innocence were stunned. They had never him smiling like that ever because of a scenery, let alone like this one which they saw for the first time. The smile made his Innocence admire him even more. 'He should visit a place like Bali more often. Who knows that he looks more handsome and gorgeous when he smiles like that,' Mugen thought. Suddenly, an idea hit him then he smirked. 'I can use this to show his family and that Walker boy when we returned to the HQ. I bet that they will do everything to get it. But.. Kanda-kun has put his golem into his pocket. I bet that it can record everything around him. So... how can I- Oh! I know!' Quietly, the black heirloom approached Yoru without being noticed by his heir who was too entranced with the scenery of the sunset. He leaned forward to the black eagle and whispered, "Yoru, would you help me? Just record his smile until I tell you to stop and keep it in your memory." The eagle nodded enthusiastically. Luckily, the smile lasted for more than five minutes. It was a new record for Kanda who never smiled more than a second until now!

'How lucky we are for being the witnesses of it. This is going to be very funny if we show it to everyone in HQ. Moreover, I can use this for the most interesting show --blackmailing Kanda-kun,' the Black smiled mischievously after Yoru finished recording and keeping the rarest scene before them. However.. he did know very well how dangerous Kanda's threats were if he noticed it, which he did sooner than he thought.

Suddenly, when the samurai was about to yell at his ancestor, there was a loud scream not too far from them, and it came from a girl. "HELP ME!" And at the same time, he winched in pain as he clutched onto his chest, more precisely on the tattoo, signaling that Akuma were coming. "Mugen. Yoru. Seiryu. Kiba. Get ready," he ordered, eyes narrowed in alert. "Hai," all his Innocence obeyed. Mugen returned into its Innocence form and moved towards Kanda's hand.

Soon after that, a little girl appeared. She was around the age of 14, wearing a white sleeveless dress and skirt. She had her long hair braided into a low ponytail. Her eyes were pure black, filling with fear as a bunch of Level 7 Akuma following her. A black violin case was in her arms. She held it tightly as though her dear life depended on it while she was still running. She looked so innocent and kind. Just in a minute, she would be the victim of the Level 7.

The samurai exorcist groaned in irritation and impatience. "There goes my peace and quiet. Mugen, Yoru, Seiryu, Kiba, hatsudou!" He slid his fingers across the black Innocence which shone brightly soon while the parasitic-typed ones transformed into their true size (which was 10 times bigger than usual that each of them was as big as the HQ building itself!).

Not long after that, his prediction became real. There were good and bad news. For the good news, they weren't the Level 7 Akumas which attacked him during his journey to Thailand. This time, they were from The Earl of Millennium, not _him_. He could tell it with his unrevealed, hidden power which laid behind his eyes. That was weird though. Yet it would be easier for him to finish them off, much to his relief. However, the bad news was that there were at least 70 Level 7s. He maneuvered himself towards the girl who was going to be caught by one of them. Unfortunately, the girl stepped into a deep hole and sprained her ankle as she didn't look what in front her was. To make it worse, the Akuma had its hand on her shoulder. She screamed loudly, frightened. But, as it was about to stab her shoulder, Kanda came right on time. He sliced the Akuma in seconds with Mugen and brought her towards his other Innocences, escaping from the explosion caused by the slice. At the same time, the other Level 7s surrounded them, leaving them no place to run.

"Fuck!! Such a pain in my ass today!" the young swordsman cursed. He looked at the girl who was scared of his violent manner and harsh words. Poor girl. He gritted his teeth. "Yoru, attack groups of them which are on the air. Seiryu, create a grand water wave for me right now then protect this girl," the exorcist commanded as he lifted the girl and put her on his dragon's head. "Hai!" Yoru and Kiba obeyed. "May I know your name, little girl?" Seiryu asked softly. The girl was hesitated before she answered, "G-Galuh... M-my name i-is.. Galuh.." "Alright, Galuh-chan. Hold onto me," the dragon asked then split up with Yoru to do what their master had ordered. "Kiba, watch my back while I get rid of the rest them," he commanded again as he stood in fight stance. "My pleasure, Goshujin-sama," the wolf bowed its head.

"I'm ready," the Black Heirloom said.

"Mugen. Return of Apocalypse: Kaichuu Ichigen," the samurai teen muttered. A bright light shone behind him before revealed the Hell insects which flew towards their opponents and devoured them. After a minute, a grand wave came. Kanda and Kiba jumped towards the wave, followed by some of the Level 7. As his feet touched the wave, it froze. Then, he skated on it, as many directions as he liked, and destroying his opponents at the same time. Kiba kept killing the Level 7 which were about to kill its master from behind. He sliced one after another while he spun following the curves of the wave.

The exorcism had lasted for two hours until now. But.. even though they kept destroying the Level 7s, it seemed like their number didn't decrease at all. To make it worse, the blood loss Kanda got from his previous encounter with Level 5-7 Akuma in the sea started preventing him to move and dodge attacks at his normal speed. He felt dizzy now because he hadn't recovered fully ever since he left the HQ at that unforgettable night. To make it more complicated, he was really stubborn that he refused to tell his condition when Komui asked him about it in every their communication through the golems. Mugen had tried several ways to make Kanda tell it yet he failed. The ancestor had been worried about it that he couldn't stand it anymore. He would definitely talk about it to the swordsman after the exorcism was over. Right now, the black sword was concentrating on helping its wielder of finishing the Akumas off. However, one of them managed to hit the sword wielder on his already injured back. Right before the Akuma could released its second attack to him, Kiba bit it then devoured it after destroying another one.

"Arigatou, Kiba," he thanked his wolf. "Sumimasen, Goshujin-sama. I'm really sorry that I'm too late to prevent that creature from attacking you," the wolf apologized, ashamed. "Don't apologize right now. The dizziness in my head is getting worse," he said as he fell on his knee, grabbing his head with one hand. "Goshujin-sama!!" Kiba yelled in worry before got attacked by the biggest Level 7 which was as big as the white wolf. It forced the wolf to leave its owner with nothing that could protect him now.

Before he knew it, one of the Level 7 appeared in front of him, grinning evilly at him. His vision blurred that he couldn't see the Level 7 in front of him and numbness took over his body, much to his irritation. He couldn't dodge from its attack this time. "Die now, Renjou Ren~!" the Akuma sang wickedly. 'Shit! Move it, idiot!' he cursed to himself.

"Stop it!!" Out of the blue, he heard the girl he saved shouting before a sound. A sound of a violin being played by someone. At the moment the Akuma heard the music coming from the violin, it went aggravated before turned into dust. Sapphire eyes widened. "S-She is... an Accomodator!!?"

He couldn't believe that he would find an Accomodator in the place Roshin would appear. No wonder the Akuma chased after her. And he had to bring her to HQ, much to his great displeasure. He had to return the HQ bringing the Balinese girl after he retrieved Roshin sooner than he thought, which pissed him off to no end. That was because he had to enter The Door of Flames which would appear there and, to make it worse, Allen _**was**_ there. Even though Komui didn't tell him on their last communication, he would know it. just by reading his brother's mind and seeing what was happening around him in the HQ since his mother and siblings were also there.

Too preoccupied with his dilemmas, he didn't realize that another Akuma was coming towards him. He just noticed it when there were only thirty centimeters between them. 'Oh shit!' he cursed himself for letting his guard down so easily like that and not being able to lift Mugen to release his attack.

"Die~" the Akuma grinned evilly and lifted its hand to stab him. Suddenly, it screamed in agony as fresh blood splashed from its back. It fell to the ground then turned into ashes, revealing an old man who had saved him. He wore a plain white hakama and waraji, an ordinary katana on his right hand. The old man had an intimidating aura around him though it didn't affect the samurai at all. He spun his body to the rest of the Level 7 Akuma which weren't as many as before. He lifted his sword to the sky and swayed it lightly towards them, creating a single blow yet it destroyed all of them within the radius of 10.000 miles. In minutes, it left no trace of the Akuma in their sight then the man spun his body again so that he stood face-to-face with the teen.

His eyes widened in shock, anger, and agony at the same time. The most unpleasant memory that he would never be able to forget came across his mind. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists very hard until blood was almost drawn from his palms. His mind went wild, mixing with feelings after realizing who the man was. His mind was screaming painfully that it was unbearable.

His Innocence beasts came over their master. Seiryu lowered its head so the Balinese girl landed on her feet before she ran towards the old man. The trio beasts turned into its normal size. At the time they saw the old man, they let out a dangerous hiss at him. They knew him too. Mugen transformed into his human form then glared at him angrily.

"_You_...." the samurai teen hissed, extremely furious than he had ever been in his entire life.

The old man looked at him sadly. "Let's go to Galuh's house. It's too dark here."

Once all of them were in Galuh's little house, they went directly to a room for Kanda to gave him some medical help to cure his wounds. Galuh and Mugen did it since the teen didn't want the old man to approach him any closer. Yoru, Seiryu, and Kiba groaned angrily every time he did that, the old man asked Galuh to leave them alone, which she did.

Kanda's prediction was right. Hirohito had appeared in front of him before the retrieval of Roshin. He was the last person Kanda had wanted to meet.

"Yuu-kun-"

"Don't you ever dare to call my first name after what you've done to otou-sama and me in Edo, _Dai gensui-sama_," he gritted his teeth, holding himself back from killing his grandfather right there. He put pressure on the 'Dai gensui-sama' words, showing that he was still as he was when he was in Edo. "After all, you despise me because I have blue eyes and hair. You forbid my parents and Kotarou to call me by real name and forced them to call me with that fucking fake name, 'Renjou Ren'. You called me 'a dirty demon' before you took okaa-sama and Kotarou away. It proved that you didn't want to recognize me as your grandson. You also forbid me to call you 'jii-sama'. So... _**why**_? Why do you appear in front of me now? Aren't you satisfied with all suffering I've faced since you cursed me?! "

Hirohito seemed so scared hearing his older grandson asking him with such coldness in his tone. Yet, he did deserve it. "I... I'm really sorry...."

"**DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME, DAI GENSUI-SAMA!!**" Kanda roared loudly, eyes glinting with great anger.

Hirohito shut his eyes in fear.

"You also forbid me not to receive any apology from anyone. You also despised otou-sama until his death. Now tell me, Dai gensui-sama. Why did you hate him so much? Has he ever done some mistakes to you regardless of being a farmer and not being able to use a sword to fight?"

"... I-It's...."

"Answer me."

".. I-I..."

"_Answer me_."

"I.... It's..."

"_**ANSWER ME, DAI GENSUI-SAMA!!!!**_"

Silence overtook the room for a while. Hirohito bowed his head and didn't dare to speak after that, let alone seeing him and his descendent right into their eyes, ashamed.

"You may leave now," the teen said finally. His grandfather looked up at him. "But-" "Didn't you hear what Goshujin-sama just say? Leave. Now," Kiba sizzled. The ex-Grand General left the room hurriedly. The teen let out a heavy sigh then laid his back on the bed. "I'm.. so tired.." he muttered and closed his eyes, willing the tiredness to take over his mind. Mugen pulled the blanket over his heir, caressing his forehead then pulled back. Kiba slipped behind him as his pillow, Seiryu lay on the blanket to warm him, and Yoru landed on the edge of the bed before they slept. Mugen turned into his Innocence form.

'Such a pain in the neck for Kanda-kun tonight,' the Black Heirloom commented before he went asleep.

The next day, Allen stepped out from his room. He had been crying all night, holding his snow globe in his sleep. He managed to calm himself down an hour after he had slept yet tears kept flowing down his pale cheeks. Link was allowed to enter his room at midnight in the end.

He, followed by Link as usual, made his way to the dinning hall and went to Jerry to get his usual breakfast, his snow globe inside his coat. After he finished his 50th plate, Lavi and Lenalee greeted him from another table. "Allen! Good morning!" Then. They approached the General hurriedly. "Um, good morning for you too, Lavi, Lenalee," the whitehead smiled sadly.

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked him worriedly.

"Yeah.. a bit," Allen answered in a half whisper.

"Are you still worrying Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked, concerned.

"Of course I am. It kills me that I don't know whether he's alright or not right now. He was attacked by three levels Akuma in a row that we even don't know their strength. And I don't know what happened to him after that. But what makes me feel anxious the most is that Yuu has been protecting me even until now. And he had erased my memory about it before he sent me away to London. No wonder I didn't recognize him when he saved me from the wild wolves in London, and when I joined the Black Order for the first time and got attacked by him. Why didn't he tell me about that? Why did he erase my memory about him? I really want to know why he did that..." The young General couldn't hide his sad feelings again, not after watching Kanda get attacked through the golem yesterday. He took his snow globe out of his coat, staring at the crack on it with guilt.

"We had no idea about it, Allen-kun," Lenalee joined sadly. Then, she took a sat beside the General while the redhead sat down on his other side.

After a while, the Renjou family entered the dinning hall. But, something was wrong. Kotarou looked so sick that Hinagiku and Yuki helped him walking towards the nearest table. Finding it, Kotarou sat down and attempted to breathed steadily.

"What happened to you, Kotaru-kun?" Yuki inquired.

Kotarou held his head, still feeling dizzy. "Last night, when I was trying to read nii-sama's mind, there was something that blocked me from it. I decided to get through it then. But, the more I tried to get through, the stronger it pushed me back. And, there was a scream that it almost broke my eardrums. I was shocked that it was nii-sama. Then suddenly, a bright light hit me and I was thrown away from his mind then I woke up from my sleep. Damn! The light punched me that it was strong enough to make me feel dizzy like this. I've never heard him screaming with such an excruciating voice inside his mind like that ever since otou-sama died. Something very bad must have happened to him yesterday. I'm pretty sure about it, okaa-sama," Kotarou told, willing the dizziness to leave his head.

"Sonna... Then can you read his mind now, Kotarou-nii?" Hinagiku asked him.

Kotarou shook his head. "I don't know. I haven't tried it after that. I think I can't do it today. Hinagiku, would you call Supervisor Lee and Wenham-san for me? I want them to come here now."

"Hai," he said as she left for Komui's office.

Allen and the others, who had just eavesdropped the recent conversation, approached Kotarou immediately after he mentioned 'nii-sama', which indicated that he was talking about Kanda.

"Renjou-sama! Is it true that something has happened to Yuu!?" Allen asked directly.

His dizziness soon was replaced with shock expression on Kanda's little brother. His mother was shocked, too. He blinked a few times before answering, "First of all, just call my first name. I'm not the only Renjou here. My mother and little sister are here, too. Okay?"

They felt embarrassed, "Forgive our rudeness, Kotarou-sama, Yuki-sama."

Yuki chuckled. "Don't act so formal in front of us, minna." She smiled softly while his second son sighed heavily.

"Yes," the little brother of the samurai teen said, "I'm really sure that nii-sama found something that made his mind screwed up last night. He blocked me from reading it. I wonder what it was."

After that, Hinagiku returned with Komui and Reever behind her. The Generals, Bookman, Bak and Renee came too.

"Arigatou, Hinagiku. Now, Supervisor Lee, do you bring your golem?"

"Yes, I do," the Chinese supervisor answered.

"Good. Now, let's go to my room and turn it on there. I know that your golem can record his whole activities up until now. Okaa-sama, Hinagiku and I want to see what nii-sama is doing," Kotarou ordered.

All pairs of eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you serious!?"

"Of course I am-"

"Kotarou-sama! Allow us to see it!" all the Exorcists and Finders begged in unity, surprising the Renjou and Komui.

'What the Hell!!' the two siblings exclaimed, feeling shock for real.

"Forgive them for their outburst, Renjou-tachi. But, I also want to see it. I want know if Yuu-kun is alright or not since I'm his adoptive father," Tiedoll pointed out.

Seeing everyone stared at them with pleading look (except Cross, Sokaro, and Bookman), the Renjou looked at each other.

"Should we let them know?" Kotarou asked.

"I'm really certain that onii-sama will be very upset if he ever discover this," the youngest sister of Renjou chimed in.

"Well... since we don't know either, let's give the eye for it together," Yuki disposed.

Kotarou and Hinagiku thought for a while before nodding.

Everyone walked away from the widest wall in the dinning hall, giving better access for Komui to direct his black golem to it. Ensured that it was prepared, the Chinese turned it on. Soon, a vision of a certain exorcist with all his Innocence appeared on the wall.

* * *

Hirohito offered himself to get some medicine and new bandages with Galuh for Kanda, which made him protested in the morning. But thanks to it, Kanda was left alone in his room with all his Innocences. The parasitic-typed Innocence were sitting on the floor beside his feet. Mugen, transforming into his human form, stood beside his bed. On the other hand, Kanda's back was leaning on thick pillows. His upper body was wrapped with bandages though it couldn't hide his muscular chest and tattoo which was quite bigger than before. His golem flew on the air near the teen.

"I can't believe it. Dai gensui-sama's been here and lived with that little Balinese girl since the annihilation. And now, he begs my forgiveness!! What on earth has happened to him?!" Kanda asked in irritation.

Mugen sighed. "I guess Roshin has punished him for a long time and it made him realize his mistakes to you and your father, Kanda-kun."

"Che. It's too late for him to apologize to otou-sama. He's dead. Although he apologizes to me, it won't change what has fallen upon me, Mugen."

"I know that, Kanda-kun. And it's true that people, even you and I, are forbidden to hurt your grandfather's feelings since he is the Grand General. But it doesn't mean that he can treat you improperly and violently, his own grandson. He cursed you just because you don't have black eyes like him and your other relatives without knowing who the real you and your father are. As his ancestor, I'm really disappointed of it. And he deserves this kind of punishment."

"Just forget it for a while, Mugen. There's something I want to tell you about."

"What is it?" the eldest asked.

The teen took a long breath then sighed. "I felt complete severe damage in my stomach for real."

"No way!! How could it happen!?" the former Grand General was shocked, and so were Kanda's other Innocence.

At the same time, they didn't know that they were being watched by Kanda's family and people in the HQ through Komui's golem. They were in the dinning hall. When they saw Mugen in its human form for the first time, they were speechless. Mugen really resembled the grumpy exorcist physically except for his eyes and hair. While Kanda had masculine, fierce yet cool look, his Innocence 's face was more feminine with soft, calming expression. He almost looked like Kanda's twin brother. However, it didn't make him look beautiful but handsome, just like his heir. He himself was shorter than the teen.

Hearing Kanda's words, they felt shocked more than before.

"Do you remember the poison that Akuma used to stab me in one of my missions with Moyashi and Baka Usagi in Brazil?"

"Y-Yes, of course I do," the black sword answered, his eyes slowly widening.

Then, Kanda sat up, crossing his hands over his chest. "And the poison itself is created with The Traitor's own poisonous blood. You do know what will happen to an ordinary human and a Noah if just a drop of the poison hit them, don't you?" Kanda asked again, this time his voice was filled with more seriousness.

"Hai. If it's a human, his entire body will melt along with inner organs inside his body. But if it's a Noah, the poison will create a hole on his forehead and chest, and it will eat his brain and heart."

Chill ran through the people's spines just hearing it.

Kanda closed his eyes. "You and I were there when one of the Noah named Road or something like that got stabbed on her arm. That little Noah took The Traitor's threat too lightly. The other Noahs and The Earl of Millenium himself couldn't stand _his_ power and didn't managed to defeat _him_. Even I, who was in my camouflage, had warned that little Noah (A/N: WHAT THE HELL!! No way!! That's impossible! :E). As far as the Vatican knows, nothing can hurt _him_ the slightest, let alone killing _him_." Then, he opened his eyes which narrowed seriously. "But if it's me, who inherit The Forbidden Blood, the poison will only destroy my digestive organ. As the result of it, I won't be able to eat anything at all but water, even bean sprouts like I've been used to eat since I came to this world."

Allen gasped, feeling great shock. "W-What did he mean by that?"

"Do you know why nii-sama always calls you 'bean sprout', General Walker?" Kotarou asked out of the blue. The whitehead tensed, "That.... that's... that's because he said that I was very thin and shorter than him... And also because of my white hair. He always said it every time I ask him."

"You're wrong!!" Hinagiku yelled in anger, which made everyone but Yuki and Kotarou jump.

At the same time, Kanda took a glimpse at his communicating golem. 'Did I mishear it or did Hinagiku just yell at someone for real?' But he just shrugged it off.

"Of course he'll say like that if you ask him! He'll never admit his real reason out loud!"

"T-Then... why!? Why does he call me 'bean sprout'?" The young General didn't know why, but he felt that it was very important for both Kanda and him.

"Do you really want to know?" Kotarou asked this time.

"Yes, I do."

"If it will make you satisfied, fine. Let me tell you this only once. Since he was very young, nii-sama hasn't been allowed by jii-sama to eat anything but soba, tempura, mitarashi dango and... bean sprout. He didn't mind about it because he could get those foods on his own. But.... since he ran away from The Traitor, bean sprouts have been his life-saver whenever he felt hungry until now. Of course he won't eat it in front of you. To make it simple, bean sprouts means everything to him. So, if he calls you 'moyashi' – bean sprout in Japanese, it means that he has a special place for you in his heart because it kept him alive and he's able to endure all pain he has gone through, just like the meaning of the black hellebore inside the snow globe which nii-sama gave to you."

"The Black Hellebore?!" the cursed teen exclaimed. Then, he took his snow globe out from his coat quickly and looked at the said flower. The other were trying to get a better look of the flower behind him.

"Wow... is that white flower with palmate leaves the black hellebore?? It's very beautiful," Lenalee uttered.

"Hai. According to flower language, the black hellebore means.... 'relieve my anxiety'. Therefore, every time Yuu-kun is with you, it's more than enough for him to endure his pain," Yuki added.

Allen was stunned. He never knew that he meant a lot to the samurai teen yet he had said those words to him. Slowly, regret washed over his mind but was interrupted by Mugen's next words.

"But the poison will destroy all your nerves sooner or later, and your body will be paralyzed forever. Why did you do such a reckless thing by putting yourself as his shield!?"

Kanda was surprised with his question, his stunning eyes widening. He gasped, and so did Allen. A minute later, his eyes softened with half-closed eyelids. "Because... I didn't want... someone whom I give my life whole-heartedly to... die right before my eyes... like otou-sama 13 years ago..."

The whitehead General felt his throat throttled, not being able to hold his tears any longer. "Yuu..."

"Kanda-kun..." Mugen called out softly.

"I'd rather bear this pain for the rest of my life and die than see him getting hurt. I've had enough of being far from my own family and people I care about, thanks to these curses I'm suffering with."

"You may look like a normal human, Kanda-kun, but you inherit your father's memories so you've already known about human's tricky thoughts and lies from a long time ago, just like the Traitor. People can lie to each other, but they can't fool you at all because you can see right through their lies with those blue eyes of yours," Mugen said, pointing at Kanda's eyes which were opened. " Many people say that they care for each other without giving a damn about differences yet they, including your grandfather, despise you and your father. But... there are some people who love and care for you, Kanda-kun. I know it."

The samurai teen shook his head. "No, there are not. No one will ever care about me, not to mention my parents, my siblings, my Innocence, and you, Mugen. All they've seen and known about me is my real side as the Demon. I always treat all people in the HQ and Moyashi merciless, and I'll never deny it."

"But you do that because you want them to be aware of the fact that this world isn't safe anymore like before!" Mugen argued. "You know about it too well because The Traitor is still alive and _he_ can be anywhere to create more chaos. And you're the only one who survived from the annihilation after leaving _him_ an unforgettable scar on his arms. No one knows how powerful _he_ is but you! And..."

"And what?"

"And..... your mother and siblings want to help you carrying your burden and pain. They will do everything to help you and... to make you happy even though just for once."

The samurai exorcist let out a very heavy sigh. "Mugen, listen to me carefully because I'll tell you this for the last time," he looked at his ancestor with a calm yet sad gaze. "From the bottom of my heart, I can't describe how grateful I am with their love for me. I do really appreciate it."

"Kanda-kun..."

"However, no matter how hard we try, they'll be far away from me. The curses can't be broken until I die. I can't change my destiny as The Ice Demon nor the first son of my clan. Demo... I can do two things."

"What are they then?"

"First, I'll free our clan from the curse that has fallen upon us. Therefore, our clan can live peacefully as ordinary people. People can say anything about me, but it doesn't mean that they can hurt my family as they like. I won't forgive them, even Dai gensui-sama, if it happens. .." He paused for a while then continued. "And the second is... I'll definitely kill the Traitor so... Moyashi will be safe and far from dangers. In this way, I can protect him like before."

"But Kanda-kun. You still have a chance to get back your happiness before you die."

"I'm already dead, Mugen. I've felt it since Moyashi said that he didn't want to see me ever again. He wants it that way, he will get it even though it means my death. They won't care whether I'm alive or not."

"Kanda-kun. Please don't say it like that."

"You've known this already, Mugen. I won't stop until I kill _him_. Besides, I'll never think that Moyashi and the others will forgive me, let alone wanting to see me," the swordsman said, holding his left shoulder and closing his eyes in pain.

Yoru, Seiryu, and Kiba climbed onto his lap. "Goshujin-sama..."

Kanda eyed his Innocence sadly as they cuddled under his hands.

"Kanda-kun, you..." Mugen called out, his tears flowed down his cheeks.

Not only Kanda's family, but also the others sobbed (except Cross, Sokaro, and Bookman yet they could sense the samurai teen's pain). They never knew that they had hurt his feelings that badly.

"Yuu!! You're wrong!! I do really want to see you now!!" Allen screamed.

Unfortunately, his voice was loud enough for Kanda, Mugen, and his Innocence to hear. The samurai teen stared at his golem suspiciously. "I knew it. There's something wrong with this new golem. First, I heard Hinagiku yelling, and now I just heard... Moyashi.." the blue eyes widened slightly, "...saying something?!.." He gaped for a second. "I bet that baka kantoku has done something weird."

"Why don't we check it out then? Maybe Supervisor Lee has something important to be told to you?" Mugen suggested.

"Che, fine." Then, he got up and turned on his communicating golem. Mugen soon approached him. A vision appeared seconds later. His jaws dropped at countless pairs of eyes, especially the silver ones, looking at him guiltily. "What... on earth... is going on!!? Baka kantoku!! What have you done this time!? I'm gonna-"

"Calm down, nii-sama. I asked him to show us visions of you," his younger brother cut. "They insisted on finding out if you were okay or not. And... they've watched the whole conversation between you and Mugen until now."

"W-WHAT!!" Kanda and Mugen blurt out. 'Then it means that they've already known all feelings I've just said aloud!' Kanda exclaimed. 'What are we supposed to do now, Kanda-kun?' Mugen asked. A silence was his answer. The vision had made the samurai teen become shocked more than before.

"By the way, nii-sama. What happened to you yesterday? You blocked me that I couldn't read your mind and see what was happening to you," Kotarou interrupted the silence with question. Mugen was the one who answered it. "We found your grandfather yesterday. He begged for Kanda-kun's forgiveness for what he has done to your father and him."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!?" Kotarou and the others, including Cross and Bookman, yelled in an extreme shock.

Kanda and Mugen fell backwards from the very loud yell. Kiba immediately set itself as a pillow so its Accomodator's wound wouldn't get worse.

'Damn it!! My ears are hurt! Next time I turned this damn golem on, I should put it for at least 15 meters away from me!' Kanda mentally told himself, returning to his previous position.

"You must tell us what happened, Yuu-kun," Yuki begged, her voice filled with anger and concern after hearing the news about her father.

"Sumimasen, okaa-sama. I can't tell you now. Not yet," his son answered, bowed his head a bit.

"Wakarimashita***. But make sure you'll tell us soon," she demanded softly.

"I promise, okaa-sama. By the way, where's that baka kantoku? I need to tell him something," the swordsman asked in irritation.

"I... I'm here, Kanda," the said baka kantoku answered, gulping.

"Next time you let them stalk me through your stupid golem, you'll be so _**dead**_ in seconds," the samurai threatened.

"H-ha-ha-hai...." Komui replied, frightened to death.

"Ukh!!" Suddenly, Kanda bent over and held his left shoulder in pain, almost falling to the floor on knees. He gritted his teeth, attempting to hold the pain. ''Damn!" he cursed. Soon, he was followed by shouts from everyone in his room and his golem.

"Kanda-kun!!"

"Goshujin-sama!!"

"Yuu-kun!!"

"Nii-sama!!"

"Kanda!!"

"Yuu!!"

The cobalt eyes opened in an instant and looked for the voice who had just called him by his first name. He knew the owner of the voice far too well. It was the voice which he missed yet avoided for quite a long time. It didn't take him long time for him to spot the voice and freeze on the spot.

Sparkling tears filled those beautiful silver orbs. The silver eyes which he also avoided. He wasn't ready yet to see them. They only reminded him of the last of the most painful feeling in his life. Too shocked, he called out, "Moyashi." Then he realized it and covered his mouth with his hand. 'Damn it!! I shouldn't call him that!' He became shocked more than before when he saw the whitehead General holding the crystal globe he gave.

On the other hand, Allen felt really happiness and joy hearing his beloved call him with his usual nickname, 'Moyashi', unlike before. His face brightened prettily like a diamond shining in the darkness.

A faint red shade tainted the handsome face of the samurai. But he could get rid of it. Putting a cold expression on his face, he asked, "Is there something you want to talk about, Walker-gensui?"

For the first time in his life, the whitehead dropped at the samurai calling him by his last name. He felt hurt because of it.

"If I remember correctly, you said yourself that you didn't want to see my face ever again, right? Then why are you so happy seeing me now? And why do you call me with that first name of mine?"

The younger teen felt ashamed of his cruel words towards him several months ago. Now, there was a chance for him. "I... I want to apologize for my words before I left the HQ. I'm really sorry, Yuu."

"Don't apologize to me, Walker-gensui. A human doesn't apologize to someone who inherits a blood from the forbidden demon like me," the soon-to-be Grand General said sarcastically.

"But I do really mean it! I want to meet you directly now."

"You can't change what has happened nor what you've said in the past. Just let them be. You didn't want to see me, so I left as you wished. Moreover, I don't remember that I allowed you to say my first name," Kanda raised his eyebrow. His expression didn't change, arms crossing over his chest.

"Because I really missed you," the General said, blushing. Yet, a determination could be seen from his eyes.

"You won't miss nor even want to see a demon like me."

Allen was stunned. 'How can he call himself a demon!?' he thought worriedly. Then it hit him. The memory of that night came across his mind. 'So the gossip was true!' However, he pushed it aside. "But I did miss you. I really mean it because I love you."

The sapphire eyes widened slightly before radiated a dark glare. It made anyone who saw it become more scared, even to the Generals. "Forget about that feeling of yours, Walker-gensui. Now, back to my previous question. Is there something you want to talk about to me?"

Tears rolled down those pale cheeks swiftly. The voice that used to sound irritated and be filled with mockery, was now empty but hurt tone could be heard.

"Yuu..."

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That."

"Let me go to Denpasar and get you now.."

The young swordsman petrified on the spot. "..What?..."

"Please let me go to your place now, Yuu. Please..." Allen begged several times, tears on his face. Kanda was shocked for a while. But then, with blank expression on his face, he said, "No." After that, the visual communication disconnected. It disappeared from the wall.

--------

"Kanda-kun, are you sure about not letting Walker-kun to come here?" The Black Heirloom, still in his human form, looked at his Accomodator who sat down on his bed with concern.

"...Aa. It's the best for him not to see me again. It's for his own sake," Kanda responded calmly.

"But he looked so sincere when he said those words. He did want to come here. It seemed like he wanted to hug you," Mugen continued.

"I won't let it happen."

"Why?"

"In the end, I'll always be far... from the one I love... just like the lotus in my room in the HQ. I'll die right on my 20th birthday. I can't waste even a second to fulfill my vow. I won't let anyone, even you, stop me from it. I've made a promise to otou-sama and you that I'd kill _him_ and break the curse."

"...Kanda-kun... I'm really sorry. Because of your father and me, your eyes-"

"Don't apologize, Mugen," the swordsman shook his head. "It's not your fault anyway. We all have a burden in this world. We are the Samurai Exorcists. We must fulfill our tasks until our last breath."

"Goshujin-sama," the trio of his Innocence beasts called mournfully. "Nani?" their owner asked. The black eagle flew and landed on his uninjured shoulder, the gray dragon set itself as a pillow around his waist, the white wolf put its two paws on his lap. "We are your Innocences. And, you are our master so we'll definitely help and protect you with our life," Yoru proclaimed. "We don't care if you punish us because of it. You've taken care if us when we were in Edo. You've trained us strictly therefore we become stronger than before," Seiryu uttered. "We're in your endless debt, Goshujin-sama. We want to pay it."

"You're not in my debt, baka kachiku-tachi****!" The long-haired samurai protested, his face turned as red as a tomato (Oh My God!!). He hated it to death when his pets said those words.

"Have you forgotten the promise we made to you in your tree house? We will always be together no matter what happens to us and nothing can separate us because we are your Innocences," Kiba vented.

"They're right, Kanda-kun. Although I'm your ancestor, I'm also your Innocence. I'll help you, too. That's why we are here for you," Mugen pointed out.

Kanda gritted hi teeth then sighed. "Arigatou, minna..."

The black sword walked to the young exorcist and hugged him. He really cared for his great grandson's salvation. He had treated him as if he was his little brother since his own siblings never loved him like Kanda's did. Moreover, they had faced the same pain of being hated by the one they loved because of a misunderstanding and the biggest secret that lay behind those blue eyes. "We will carry this burden together, Kanda-kun..."

He remembered the day they argued to each other 5 years ago.

_Kanda got pissed off at how stubborn The Black Heirloom was. The Black was still not able to forgive The White. Then, the samurai said something that he never expected to come from his mouth. _

"_Listen to me, Murakata Rokudou!! I don't know what has prevented you from doing it!! Sooner or later, you'll meet him for Heaven's sake!! You'll only make things worse if you keep that thought of yours like now! In the end, you have to cooperate with The White in order to kill The Traitor and The Earl of Millennium. You know it better than I do because you were The Grand General of Exorcist when you were alive!!" _

_Mugen stunned. Kanda, who got injured and returned from his mission in London, let out a heavy sigh. "Cool off and try to think about it again. I wanna get a shower and sleep. I'm really tired today."_

Since then, Mugen realized his mistake and respected the young samurai more than before. Even though doubt still remained a bit in his heart, the blue-haired exorcist supported and encouraged him to forgive Roshin. He had helped him healing his painful feeling for over 10 years. Now, it was his turn to ease the young samurai's pain in his lonely heart.

--------

There was a silence after the disconnected visual communication but sobs and cries coming from the silver-eyed General, his knees on the ground. The mismatched hands were on his face. He couldn't believe that his beloved wouldn't allow him to go to his current place while he was badly injured.

Footsteps were heard and they were getting clearer. "You don't have to worry, Walker-kun. Yuu-kun is with his Innocence right now," Yuki assured, caressing his head gently.

"But I've hurt his feelings, Yuki-sama. I hurt his feelings after what he has done to protect me. I want to save Yuu. I don't want to lose him," he cried out. "But... after I hurt him and he disconnected our visual communication like that, I think he hates me." He bowed his head weakly.

"Hhmmm... Allen-kun?" Komui called out behind Kotarou. Allen lifted his head and turned around to see the supervisor.

"I know... that Kanda will be mad at me if I tell you this," Komui said nervously. "W-What is it?" the cursed teen asked, still sobbing.

"Before leaving for his mission, Kanda asked me to tell you his words after the last petal of the lotus withered, which meant his death."

This news caught his attention completely. "A lotus? His death!?" He now remembered that Kanda had a lotus inside an hour glass in his room. But that was not what concerned him. "What do you mean by that!?"

"It's one of the curses that nii-sama has been suffering with for over 10 years. Jii-sama cursed him with a lotus. He spelled some words on the lotus. Every time his wound heals, a petal will wither. The curse began when he was 16. Nii-sama will die as the last petal falls," Kotarou explained.

The youngest General was shocked in horror. "Where is the lotus?"

"It's in nii-sama's room- no, General Walker! Only Supervisor Lee can bring it here beside nii-sama and me!" the Grand General ordered quickly when he saw him who was about to rush to his brother's room. The whitehead groaned in dismay. "Supervisor Lee, get the lotus and bring it here now," Kotarou ordered again.

"Hai," Komui obeyed and left for where the samurai's room was. Five minutes later, the Chinese Supervisor returned with the hour glass containing the two petals of lotus. Everyone gasped.

"Renjou-sama, d-do you mean that Kanda's lifespan will shorten as the petals wither?" Marie asked.

"Much to our dismay, yes..." the Grand General answered, earning more gasps.

"Yuu..." Allen called out desperately, not being able to hear bad things that happened to the samurai.

"But... it's nothing compared to his other curse. There's something worse than death for him," Kotarou continued.

"_What!?_"

"Before nii-sama was cursed with the lotus, jii-sama cursed him with another name for him, 'Renjou Ren'. I'd rather say it a fake name. 'Ren' is taken from 'Renge' – 'Lotus' in Japanese. According to the flower language, 'Renge' has the same meaning as 'Yuuri' –'Lily' in our language, which otou-sama and okaa-sama took as his real first name, 'Yuu'. It means 'purity' or 'chastity'. However, the lotus has another meaning which was used by jii-sama to curse him. And, that other meaning is worse than the death itself," his eyes saddened as he told this. His mother and little sister sobbed softly.

"What's the other meaning of 'Renge' then?" Tiedoll asked.

"It is... 'far from the one he loves'..."

Silence. Two minutes later, it was broken by Lavi. "What did you say!?"

"You heard me. 'Far from the one he loves'. No matter what he has done to you, be it kind or bad things, he'll be far away from you. He'll always be alone for the rest of his life. And for the worst of it, the curse last until his death..."

"Sonna... Is there any way the curse can be broken?" Miranda asked worriedly.

The little brother of Kanda's shook his head. "Unfortunately... no," he said sadly, "... we have been searching for a way to save nii-sama. But it's fruitless since no one but nii-sama, Mugen, and otou-sama knows about it, and they won't tell us. That's why nii-sama always keeps a distance from all of you and makes you hate him on purpose so you won't notice it. And also... because he inherits The Forbidden Blood."

"What is it?" Klaud asked.

"It's The Ice Demon's blood. Onii-sama got it after saving Kotarou-nii from The Ice Demon 14 years ago. Because of it, his black hair turned into blue. And slowly but surely, he'll become the demon," Hinagiku explained.

"Seeing him like that, jii-sama made me, who insisted on not wanting to leave nii-sama, faint so he could drag me and okaa-sama to leave Edo. Before that, he disowned otou-sama and nii-sama," Kotarou rejoined.

"That's cruel!!" Lenalee exclaimed, not expecting their previous Grand General to be that cruel to his own grandson and his father.

"Yuki-sama... is it true that Yuu's father is... one of the Ice Demons?..." Allen asked hesitantly. Shock feelings took over the others, not expecting the question about the gossip that put him into a fight with his beloved 9 months ago.

".....Aa. It's true.. But only Yuu-kun inherits the Forbidden Blood while Kotarou-kun and Hinagiku-chan don't," Yuki told calmly. It shocked everyone to death as well as the Generals and Bookman.

Kotarou stepped forward, looking very scary. "Do you think I wouldn't know what happened to nii-sama at that night while I wasn't there? Mattaku.." He shook his head, irritated. "Don't forget that I'll know everything that happens to him through my Innocence. Tell me. Who has spread the gossip of nii-sama being the son of the Ice Demon?"

No one dared to speak.

"ANSWER HIM, YOU IDIOTS!! ARE YOU DEAF!!?" Hinagiku bolted angrily.

Seconds later, the Finder who gossiped it raised his hand then walked to where Kotarou and Hinagiku were. "So, it's you, huh? What's your name?" Kotarou asked coldly.

"I-I'm Peter Johansen, R-Renjou-sama," he answered timidly.

"Now, let me ask you this, Finder Johansen. What will you do if I humiliate your parents who did nothing wrong to us?" Hinagiku inquired with the same cold tone as his second brother, crossing her arms over her chest.

"......" Johansen lowered his head, not daring to face Kanda's siblings.

"Tell me."

"I....."

"TELL ME!!"

He couldn't answer, too scared.

"No child wants their parents to be humiliated like that. It is also valid to us. In spite of being the Ice Demon, that demon is still our father for Heaven's sake!! You should be grateful that onii-sama only gave you a punch after you humiliated our father like that. We wouldn't do same thing as him. Just for your information, he can do more than just giving a punch if he wants. He can't only create but also manipulate illusion inside your mind and trap -even kill you less than a minute. But he didn't do that because he's known already that all of you don't want a demon among you and The Black Order still needs you to fight the Earl of Millennium," Hinagiku informed.

"I can't believe that nii-sama entrusts the Black Order to the people here to serve under God's order. And the worst part of it, there was a stupid Finder like you among of them. Che, you know nothing about our brother and father at all," Kotarou remarked. "And let me tell you this, Finder Johansen. Judging by a scar shaped like a stalk of rice plant on his right hand, the mysterious man whom you met in Paris during your mission with Exorcist Marie is... The Traitor who was disguising _himself_ at that time. All of you have been tricked by _him_ yet _he_ told the truth about our father."

In a second, they could do nothing but froze on the spot. They had been deceived by the most dangerous enemy -even more dangerous than The Earl of Millennium himself. Soon, all of them (excluding the Generals and Bookman) fell on their knees and bowed their heads to the Renjou. "Forgive our mistakes, Renjou-sama! We beg your forgiveness!"

"There's no point for you begging us to forgive. You should apologize to onii-sama instead of us. He's the one who is hurt and suffering until. Too bad he's forbidden to accept apologies from anyone since he's still under jii-sama's curses," the Japanese girl sighed.

"And jii-sama said some cruel words to nii-sama who begged him not to take us away from him..." Kotarou closed his eyes, feeling anxious whenever he remembered the unforgettable words and event 14 years ago. Although he was dizzy a bit after Hirohito made him fainted, he was able to heard them, thanks to his sharp ears.

_..."Don't you ever dare to call me 'jii-sama'! You're not my grandson, you little dirty demon! And I don't want to see your face for the rest of my life!"..._

Great shock feeling filled the room.

"...The last sentence is exactly the same as yours before you left for the Asian Branch. You've hurt his feelings for the second time, General Walker. And now, Supervisor Lee, tell us nii-sama's last words before he left for his mission," Kotarou demanded.

"Hai. Before he left my office room, Kanda said this, '_There's a glass hour with three petals of lotus inside it in my room. If the last petal falls, it means my death. And if that happens, then tell Moyashi that I love him. Now I'll take my leave._' …." Komui said, feeling concern for the whitehead General.

Those words echoed endlessly inside Allen's mind. 'He loves me... Yuu loves me... He loves me!!' he screamed in his heart in anxiety.

Komui's words increased his guilt towards the samurai. His cries and sobs were getting louder. He clutched his chest tightly and knelt down weakly.

He felt... really hurt.. 'I said mean things to him.. without even knowing what he feels... Moreover, he ACTUALLY treasures me!'

He felt... really bad.. '_Stupid! Idiot! Moron!!_'

He felt... disgusted. 'Even he has done everything to protect me.. But I..!!'

He didn't know what to do anymore.. 'What should I do?... What should I say to him?!!... How should I.. apologize to him...? What should I do to make him forgive me?!!'

~***~

_machi no irodori sae_

_dokotonaku samishige na fuyu no keshiki_

_senaka mise kakete itta_

_anata wo omou_

_watashi ni mukete furikazashita_

_surudoi kotoba no yaiba de_

_kitto jibun jishin ga yori kizutsuite iru_

_futari no aida ni wa toumei na shikakkei_

_ima wa kasunderu tameiki no keshou de_

_mado garasu, mado garasu_

_kumottete anata ga mienai no_

_soko ni iru koto wa wakatte iru no ni_

_waratteru? naiteru no?_

_shikamettsura de mo iikara misete_

_sochira no hou kara mo garasu o fuite_

_mirai eigou wasurerarenai_

_saiaku datta ano deai_

_keredo itsushika kokoro ni_

_anata sundeta_

_watashi ni muketa suzushii kao_

_sono kamen wo hazushita nara_

_tabun onaji kimochi ga aru to shinjite iru_

_futari no aida ni wa suberaka na shikakkei_

_ima wa arete iru muboubi sugita serifu de_

_mado garasu, mado garasu_

_jama sarete koe ga kikoenai no_

_soko ni iru koto wa wakatte iru no ni_

_yonderu no? naiteru no?_

_nikumareguchi de mo ii kara kikasete_

_sochiragawa kara kono mado wo akete_

_mado garasu, mado garasu_

_tsumetakute nukumori todokanai_

_soko ni iru koto wa wakatte iru no ni_

_te wo totte... dakiyosete..._

_onaji kuuki wo suitai no dakara_

_sochiragawa kara kono mado wo akete_

~***~

"Yuu... Forgive me.. Please.. Let me meet you... I want to see you now..." he said desperately as he tightened his embrace around his snow globe. Tears rolled down his cheeks, hitting the ground beneath him.

-owari-

A/N:

*Goshujin-sama means 'Master'. Yoru, Seiryu, and Kiba called Kanda that because he is their owner.

** Dai gensui ja nai means 'I'm not Grand General'.

*** Wakarimashita means 'I understand'.

**** Baka kachiku-tachi means 'Stupid pets'

-

Kanda: Oi! Why did make this chapter longer than previous one? Mine is shorter than this, baka! (pointing Mugen at the author)

Lupin: To satisfy my readers, of course (shuddering, afraid)

Kanda: Che, whatever. (sheathing Mugen)

Lupin: Hehehe... Oh Allen~! I have a very special present for you here~!. (Out of the blue, the author ties Kanda with big blue ribbon and hides him behind the author)

Kanda: What the Hell!! (trying to untie the ribbon)

Allen: Oh? Really? But you've already presented this chapter for me. (smile)

Lupin: But I assure you this will make you the happiest person during the Christmas Day. (grinning)

Allen: Really? What is it? (curious)

Lupin: Tada!! (throwing Kanda from behind towards Allen)

Kanda: Lupin! You! (glaring at the author dangerously)

Lupin: ... OMG (running)

Allen: (perk up) Kanda!! (hugging Kanda firmly and burying his head into his chest)

Kanda: Shit! (not being able to do anything but let Allen hug him, blushing)

Lupin: Review??? Please?? They will make me very happy and I promise I will continue my stories as soon as the exams are over. During that time, you can leave you ideas in your review or PM if you want. You can also suggest what songs I can use for this story, just leave the title and the singer of the songs in your review or PM. I'll download and listen to them. I'll see if the songs fit the story or not. It will really, really help me a lot. Thank you!!


End file.
